


Taste of Red

by Ashtheshortstack



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Biting, Could end up being the smutest fic I've ever written, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Halloween!, Kristanna, Mate Biting, Mating Rituals, October Fic, Sexual Content, Smut, Vampire AU, Vampire!Kristoff, Vampire!Sven, Vampires, We'll seeee!!, blood mentions, blood sucking, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Anna has had a lot of doors slammed in her face, but finally a new one opens when she gets a job at a bakery where there's a lot more than meets the eye.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 110





	1. Strawberry Sauce

Autumn was Anna Arnesen’s favorite season. She loved the changing of the leaves, listening to them crunch beneath her boots as she walked along the path of her favorite park in town. The weather cooling down was another plus. Wearing sweaters made her warm and cozy. She often told her sister, Elsa, that autumn was the time of the year she could dress like a marshmallow with no one judging her. 

It helped that she  _ loved _ Halloween. Especially because she was so fascinated with vampires and their culture. She wasn’t sure if the creatures were real… but she kind of hoped they were. There were societies online dedicated to finding them, or living their culture. According to those groups, vampires were more active during the cooler months, especially during October. It was something about their reactions to the sun. 

It was silly to think mythical beings existed, but she couldn’t help it. She was simply enthralled with the thought of humans that weren’t exactly human. Elsa was often annoyed by the obsession. But Anna felt her sister was responsible for the interest because she claimed their father had vampire artifacts when they were kids. 

The season would probably excite Anna more… if it weren’t for the fact that her life was crashing down around her. Culinary school had treated her well as she got a job right after graduating at one of the best restaurants in town. She’d met Hans during college… he’d won her over with his charming demeanor, good looks, and red, slicked back hair and sideburns. He’d really pulled the wool over her eyes, showing his true colors after she’d moved in with him. Hans’ possessive nature she had found a little attractive became toxic and aggressive. He punished her when she even mentioned another man’s name. When he grabbed her hair and shoved her to the ground, Anna decided it was time to get out, finally putting her foot down. 

She quit her job (so he couldn’t easily find her) and moved back in with Elsa. Anna felt a bit shameful for burdening her sister with her presence again after leaving, but she knew Elsa wouldn’t have it any other way. Her elder sister would never let her stay with that abusive man. 

So, there she was… no job and no home to really call her own. But Anna wanted to find the best in the situation. She decided to take up baking and learn more techniques with sweets. She applied to all the bakeries in town, but there was no bite. Only out of desperation would she go back to a restaurant. When Hans realized she quit her job, he’d probably check other eateries first. 

During one of her job hunts, she came across a bakery she’d never even heard of. “Oh Positive” it was called… How peculiar? Must’ve been a joke with the owner or something. Or maybe they just had a good reputation? Some bakeries started online… maybe that was it? 

Shrugging it off, Anna walked into the bakery and was greeted with a smiling face. The man behind the counter had black, slicked back hair. It reminded her of Hans far too much for liking, but she didn’t think about it too much. It wasn’t this guy’s fault she had a shitty past relationship. 

“Hi, I’m Stephan, welcome to Oh Positive. How can I help you?” 

She didn’t want to outright ask for a job... Not without knowing if this place was even worth working at. “Uhh, how about one of those donuts and a strawberry cupcake?” 

“Yes, madam. Any sauces?” 

What a  _ strange _ thing to ask regarding sweets. But he probably just meant like chocolate sauce or something. And as much as Anna  _ adored  _ chocolate, she wanted to maintain _ some  _ self control. “I don’t need that today,” she said with a snort. “But I’ll definitely come back for that some other time.” 

Stephan smirked, nodding as he grabbed the tongs to grab her pastries. Boxing them up, he slid them across the counter as Anna handed over her cash. She went ahead and opened the donut, grabbing it and taking a bite. And  _ damn _ it was  _ so good _ . Anna hummed in appreciation as he handed her the change. 

“Wow, this is really good. Did you make this?” 

“Ah, no. Most of the baking is done by Kristoff. And Sven, occasionally.” 

Swallowing another large bite (so much for self control), Anna picked up her cupcake box in the opposite hand. “Well, not to brag, but I’m a chef so I take pride in knowing good food when I taste it,” she laughed. “Let them know they did a great job. And… if you guys ever need any help around here, I’d love to be a part of it.” 

Stephan grinned at that. “Well, we have an application process online. It’s on our website. We’d love to have you, always could use another hand around here.” 

A blond man emerged from the kitchen with a tray of donuts to add to the display. 

“Right, Kristoff?” 

He glanced up. “Hm?” 

“This beautiful lady would like to work here. I encourage it, don’t you?” 

Anna couldn’t help but giggle at the compliment before smiling at the baker who emerged. He was so tall and broad. She clearly didn’t have a type… he was nothing like Hans, but she couldn’t help but find him immediately attractive. Or maybe, she just found him so appealing because he looked nothing like Hans, unlike Stephan. There was something about him she couldn’t quite place. He looked so familiar yet she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

The blond, Kristoff, glanced around as he used the tongs to place more donuts. “Uh, yeah. Sure. You need someone to help take orders when we’re busy.” 

Anna piped in then. “I just want to say you’re baking is incredible. Definitely one of the best donuts I’ve ever had. I can’t wait to try the cupcake too. And I’ll certainly come back for more! And if I do get a job, I could help you in the kitchen! I won’t be in the way, promise. I graduated culinary school recently and I--” she realized that both men were simply staring at her. “S-Sorry, I tend to just ramble.” 

Kristoff glanced around awkwardly, clearly unsure of how to respond. “Uh, yeah.” 

Deciding to flee the scene, Anna nodded. “Um, thanks again. Have a nice day, Stephan. You too, Kristoff.” 

She waved the men off as she quickly exited the door. 

Ugh! How stupid! 

Smacking herself in the forehead, Anna groaned. How could she screw that up that quickly!? For all she knew, Kristoff could be the one in charge of hiring employees! And she just made a fool of herself in front of him. Well, she just had to have hope that she could still be hired… despite her rambling. 

o~o~o~o

When Anna arrived at home, she excitedly informed her sister that she found another bakery to apply to. Elsa didn’t seem too enthused when she informed her it was “Oh Positive” but honestly, Anna didn't have time to dwell. She refused to mooch off her sister, even if the family fortune was left to both of them. That money wouldn’t last forever, and Anna didn’t want to rely on it. She went to school for a reason, so it seemed reasonable to use those talents for something. 

The online application test was…  _ strange _ to say the least. Most of the questions regarded baking and retail/server experience, but there was the occasional cryptic question that Anna guessed on here or there. She figured it had something to do with the strange name of the bakery. But, she wasn’t one to judge a book by it’s cover. Anna merely wanted a job. She didn’t care where. Stephan and Kristoff seemed nice enough. The blond was a bit quiet, she had to admit, but maybe he was just shy. She could understand that. There were times she felt nervous around others as well. 

Whoever owned this bakery had a weird appreciation for puns and an odd sense of humor. There were some medical related questions that she just assumed had to do with the name. Maybe, that’s why the place is so understaffed? The owner could be very picky about who they hire? If she got the job, she’d definitely ask eventually. 

Elsa was kind enough to bring her dinner while she finished up the application process. Her sister glanced at the computer before leaning on the desk. “How’s it going?” 

Humming, Anna uploaded her resume before looking up at her. “Pretty well, I think. A lot of the baking basics questions were pretty simple. Some of them were  _ weird _ , but I think I got them right.” 

There was an expression on Elsa’s face that Anna couldn’t quite read. Her lips were pursed with a far-away look in her eyes. Tilting her head, Anna pinched her brows. “Are you okay?” 

Her sister seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was under. Shaking her head, she nodded. “Yeah… Y-Yes, yes, I’m fine. I’m just--I’m just worried about you.” 

“About me?” 

“Yes, of course I am. This is a new job in a new place with new coworkers and a boss. I just want you to be somewhere safe.” 

Blinking, Anna turned back to the computer with a shrug. “The guys who work there didn’t seem strange or anything. They seemed pretty kind.” 

“I know… but…” 

“Hey,” she placed a hand over her sister’s, flashing a reassuring smile, “trust my judgement, okay? I wouldn’t have applied to work there if I felt unsafe.” 

Elsa’s lips twitched into a tiny smile. “Okay… I trust you. Just--Just be careful, alright?” 

“I promise.” 

It was much longer after her sister left the room that Anna finished the application and hit submit. She didn’t want to be overly confident, but she was proud of her resume and skills. It was an idle hope that her possible future boss would see how much of an asset she could be. Anna  _ knew _ she could do this. 

o~o~o~o

It was two weeks later when she got the call telling her she’d gotten the job. Anna had to hide her squeal of excitement beneath her breath as she thanked her employer for the opportunity. After hanging up, she bounced on her toes and immediately told Elsa of the good news. 

Her sister wasn’t nearly as thrilled, but did seem to feign a bit of excitement for Anna’s sake. She couldn’t figure out what had Elsa so hesitant about her working there. But, she couldn't fret over her sister's unnecessary worry even if she appreciated the concern. 

Anna started her work at the bakery the next week. She was supposed to help Stephan at the register, but she found herself occasionally slipping into the kitchen when they weren't too busy with customers. No one seemed to say anything, although Kristoff would give her a confused glance from time to time. While sneaking bake to watch the bakers in action, she finally met Sven. He seemed to be a jokester and teased Kristoff on his grumpy exterior. The blond would smile or snort and brush him off, usually. It became clear the two were close. And it was a breath of fresh air to see Kristoff relax sometimes. 

Sven finally confronted her actions. "Hey, Anna. What's with the tip-toeing into the kitchen all the time? See something you like?" he asked with a smirk.

With a nervous tug on one of her braids, she laughed shyly. "Sorry, I just love to make food. If I'm bothering you guys then I can leave." 

Sven shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it. Why don't you show us what you can do?"

"Really?"

She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. Anna's heart simply sang at the thought of baking in a bigger kitchen. 

Kristoff didn't seem to be on board. "Sven, she's not even supposed to be back here. We can't let her bake."

Anna felt her shoulders droop. "Yeah, that's fair. This isn't my job…"

He backtracked quickly, seemingly at the disappointment in her voice. "It's not that I think you  _ can't _ , I just don't want my job at risk for breaking rules."

"Oh, c'mon Kris," Sven teased, "it's not a big deal. You're the only one around here that takes those rules seriously. Pabbie doesn't expect us to follow everything."

"Guys, I don't want to cause trouble," Anna piped in. 

"You're not," they both said. 

Anna blinked. 

Kristoff sighed, rubbing at his neck. "I just don't want you, or us, to lose our jobs." 

"What Pabbie doesn't know won't hurt him," Sven insisted before untying his apron and handing it to Anna. "The hair nets are in the corner. I'll go give Stephan a hand. Watch out for her, will you, Kris?" 

Anna watched in a stunned silence as Sven pushed open the kitchen doors to head to the register. Glancing up at Kristoff, she was greeted with his own shocked expression. He gathered his wits quickly, brows furrowing before grumbling under his breath and leaving her behind. He was a pretty grumpy guy, huh? She could understand… Anna was just some new girl that popped in and invaded his space. Not to mention, she was putting Kristoff's job at risk as well as her own. 

But, that just meant she had to prove herself! Anna could show them what she had to offer. This was her chance!

Anna quickly shoved her braids into the hair net and washed her hands. She noticed Kristoff in the corner of her eyes and when she shot a look in his direction... he was staring at her. Glancing away, she felt unsure of what to say when they regained eye contact. “Uh, is there something on my face?” 

He shook his head. “Uh, nothing. Sorry. I spaced out for a second.” 

“Oh, um, okay,” she murmured. 

Anna chose not to dwell on it. Instead, she took to gathering her ingredients. There were no cookie sandwiches on the menu, so maybe that’s what she could introduce. As she began to crack the eggs, she paused when he was looking at her again. 

“What is it?” 

“Are you making cupcakes?” 

“No, sandwich cookies.” 

“That looks like cupcake ingredients to me.” 

Anna hummed, quirking a brow at him. “Then maybe, there’s more baking secrets you can learn then, hm?” 

“Oh, I know plenty about baking,” he scoffed. 

“Then you should know that there are many different ways to do things.” 

“Well, yeah, but…” 

Bobbing her head towards the frier, she smirked. “Don’t you have donuts to make?” 

Kristoff looked between her and the unfinished dough. “I, uh, yeah. Okay.” 

Instead of a harder scowl that time, he seemed to pout as he went back to work. There was a lot to unpack with Kristoff, she noticed. It was only her first day. Perhaps he didn’t like her that much… or he was just weary of new employers. Did he think she’d be better at baking than him? She doubted that. Everything she’d eaten from the bakery (even though it hadn’t been much) was wonderful, so if he was worried about her outdoing him then he was certainly mistaken. Anna took pride in her culinary work, but baking was still a newer terrority for her. Not that she couldn’t learn. She’d already learned a lot in the few classes she took and from watching online. 

She combined the wet and dry ingredients, folding them thoroughly with the spatula and adding in chocolate chips. She used an ice cream scooper to get the perfect amount of dough before rolling it into small balls in her palms. After placing them on the pan, she put them in the oven and began to work on the cream cheese icing to fit between the two cookies. 

It took her a moment to adjust to the mixer. This one was much nicer than the one she had at home. And oftentimes, Anna had turned to a whisk to finish the mixing herself rather than the machine. She knows Kristoff is watching her the entire time, even if he’s pretending not to. Turning to him, she clears her throat. “Cream cheese frosting is allowed, right? I haven’t seen it on the menu.” 

He gives her a sideways glance, not looking up from the donuts. “I’ve never made it. Not fond of cream cheese.” 

Anna gaped. “You don’t like cream cheese? What’s wrong with you?” 

Snorting, he looked up then. “We can’t eat much in a day and out of all the food to choose from, you decide to eat cream cheese?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“There’s better food, that’s all.” 

“Uh huh. Try this,” she said, scooping up some frosting on a spoon. 

He cringed, turning up his nose. “Yeah, no thanks.” 

“Try it.” 

“No.” 

She swore she heard him  _ growl _ before he turned to face her. “ _ Fine _ . Will you leave me alone after I try it?” 

“You’re the one who keeps watching me.” 

Kristoff pinched the bridge of his nose. Anna couldn’t help but be proud to get under his skin. Even if he didn’t like her very much, at least annoying him made him stop ignoring her. 

“I’m just making sure you don’t burn the kitchen down,” he grumbled. 

She smiled, wagging the spoon at him. “Trust me? Please?” 

His cheeks went a little rosy at her words. Looking away quickly, he snatched the spoon from her fingers and put the dollop of frosting in his mouth. Kristoff’s eyes widened for a moment before he handed her the spoon back. With a click of his tongue, he turned away from her. “Yeah. That’s good.” 

“You like it?” she cooed. 

“Shut up,” he muttered before going to work on his donut glaze. 

Anna felt far too prideful, but very satisfied that she had Kristoff’s approval. Maybe, he really was just a little rough around the edges. 

o~o~o~o 

Working at the bakery was going well. In just her first week, they added three of her pastries to the menu. Kristoff was reluctant to have to ask her to teach him how to make the recipes, but she thought he did rather well. 

Anna decided it was probably best to stick to the cash register today. No need to make Kristoff dislike her even more by being stuck in the kitchen with her even more. He deserved a break from her, she mused to herself. 

Stephan was talkative as per usual. It took Anna a while to realize he was probably flirting with her, but she brushed it off and gently turned down his advances. Maybe, he just reminded her too much of Hans. It may have been wrong of her to project onto him, but she simply couldn’t help it. Besides, if there was anyone she found attractive it was Kristoff… not that she’d admit that aloud. 

Nor that he found her attractive either…

Anna was serving a customer when another walked in to join behind him. Thankfully, Stephan was quick enough to ask for the man’s order as Anna handed the mother her change. As she and her son walked out, the man finally spoke to Stephan. 

“I’ll have a number thirty-four, please,” he said in a hushed tone. 

What the hell was that? Sure, all of their menu items had numbers… but they ended at twenty seven. To Anna’s surprise, Stephan didn’t react as if it were a strange request. He nodded and simply slid the order through the small window for Kristoff. Gaping, she stomped past Stephan who seemed a bit surprised at her shoving him aside and she went to confront the baker. 

“What the hell is a thirty-four?” 

Kristoff blinked. “What?” 

“The man ordered something that’s not on the menu out there.” 

“Yeah? That’s normal?” 

Anna waved her hands. “Hold on, are you telling me we have a secret menu?” 

The blond still just seemed stunned by her questions. Was there something she was missing? Was this supposed to be on her application test, and she just hadn’t realized it? 

“Yeah… You mean you can’t read it?” 

Tilting her head, she gave him a confused stare. “What? Like fine print or something?” 

Kristoff picked up a bottle full of one of their “secret” sweet sauces. “Anna, what’s in this bottle?” 

“Uh, strawberry sauce?” 

His eyes went wide. Shit. Was that the wrong answer? Kristoff almost looked pale. 

“Wait. No. It’s cherry?” 

“Holy shit, you’re human.” 

A silence washed over them. What an… odd thing to say to someone. Of course, she was human? Why wouldn’t she be? Must’ve been some weird saying she’d never heard. 

Anna snorted. “Well, yeah. I’d hope so.” 

It doesn’t change the horrified expression on his face. She can’t help but wonder what she’s saying wrong. Anna watches Kristoff swallow thickly and squirt the red (she wasn’t sure what fruit it was anymore) sauce into the creampuff he’d made. 

He glanced glanced up at her, his expression worried but with another emotion she couldn’t quite read. “How’d you get this job?” 

She scoffed, insulted, as she placed her hands on her hips. “Took the application test, just like you.” 

“Did you guess on the questions?” 

Taken aback, she tugged on her braids. “Uh, well, I guess on a few. But--But they are just plays on the name, right? I figured someone here had a medical background or something.” 

Kristoff hands her the sack with the pastry inside. She couldn’t help but be a bit weary because of his lack of reply, but she took the order out to Stephan anyway. He opened his mouth to speak to her, but she fled back into the kitchen. 

“Are there other secret menu items? Can you teach them to me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!!! Time for a Halloween fic!!
> 
> Okay, first of all. The chapters will not be this long regularly. This was just the first chapter and had a lot of build up and plot that needed to get started. Sorry, if it feels so slow... it kinda kicked my ass and I almost gave up on this fic all together lol.
> 
> There will be another chapter tomorrow. Chapters will be up every day Mon - Thurs. (With a few bonus days near the end of the month).
> 
> Big ole thank you to Ronnie and Emma who both helped me bring this story to life!!
> 
> We're all in for a bit of a ride LOL.
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


	2. Cherry Picking

Kristoff couldn’t believe it. How on earth had Pabbie made the mistake of hiring a  _ human _ !? There was no way he could let this get out. Who knew what would happen to her if the other employees found out? Especially Stephan. He’d have to let Sven know… he couldn’t protect her all on his own. And maybe Sven knew a little more about how the hiring process than he did. Kristoff was hired because Pabbie was a family member, so he didn’t go through the application test. He didn’t dare tell Anna that though. 

He sat at the island, sipping his drink as Sven walked in the door. His roommate gave him a funny look as he found him sitting in the kitchen. 

“What’re you doing?” Sven asked. 

Kristoff stared intently at the red liquid pooling in his cup, almost sick while looking at it. “Sven, how could Pabbie have hired a human?” 

Blinking, Sven gaped at him. “What?” 

“Anna’s human.” 

His roommate shook his head, his chocolate locks bouncing against his head. “Hold up. Wait. Anna’s not a vampire?” 

“No. She has no night vision so she can’t read the secret menu items. She didn’t know we had one. Had no idea about the sweet blood sauces either. She thought it was strawberry.” 

“Oh, dude. This is bad,” Sven grimaced as he pulled up a seat. 

Kristoff nodded. “I know… What do we do?” 

“Nothing. We can’t do anything right now without putting her in danger. You know how Stephan is. He’ll mark her without a second glance nor her consent. He’s done it to his human mates in the past, and he's gotten scolded for it. But he doesn't care." 

Sighing, he agreed. “Yeah, we can’t let her be a slave to that asshole. She’s too good for that.” 

Sven smirked, leaning onto his palm. “Perhaps, you’d like to have her instead? Anna seems to have taken an interest in you… and she’s really pretty, no?” 

“Shut up. She thinks I hate her.” 

Snorting, he nodded. “Well, yeah. You’ve given her no reason to believe otherwise.” 

Kristoff bared his teeth. “Well, clearly for good reason. She’s a human and should be as far away from our kind as possible. All we do is treat them like property instead of living beings with choices.” 

Sven raised his palms in surrender. “Hey, I’m just teasing. I’d never want to treat a human that way either. It’s so… barbaric and gross. You know as much as I do that I wish we could change that,” he moved to lean against the island. “But I do have to ask, Kris, why have you never considered a human mate? You always seem so… offended at the mention.” 

With a shrug, he let out a sigh. “I just don’t think I could ever subject someone I love to that. You’ve seen how the elder vampires treat their humans… they’re just side pieces to them. Once their mate dies they just immediately move onto another. If I am with someone, I want to really love them. And not outlive them. I guess I would just rather be like my parents and mate for life with another vampire. And our clan is just… I don’t know. I haven’t found the right girl, I guess.” 

“There’s not a lot of vampire girls to choose from,” Sven agreed with a snort. 

“Yeah, exactly.” 

Humming, Sven tapped his fingers on the table. “You could always turn a human mate into a vampire. Then you’d never have to love another.” 

“And put her through being at the bottom of the hierarchy? Put her through the pain of being turned? I couldn’t put someone through that. Especially with my own hands.” 

Sven gave Kristoff a pat on the shoulder before standing from his seat. “I understand. Honestly, I don’t know where I stand yet. I know I’ll need to mate at some point, but… nothing has seemed right yet for me either,” he paused for a moment. “We’ll keep Anna being a human a secret and just protect her the best we can.” 

Kristoff gave a small, noncommittal nod as Sven headed towards his own bedroom. As he pursed his lips against the edge of his cup and sipped the blood that had cooled, the sweet tang he was supposed to enjoy felt bitter on his tongue. He’d never admit to Sven that he was right… and that Kristoff found Anna to be a very beautiful and charming girl. She deserved much more than to be dragged into the horrid mess of a vampire clan. 

He  _ had _ to protect her… from his kind and from his own feelings. 

o~o~o~o

Kristoff paced anxiously in the kitchen waiting for Anna to arrive. He was an idiot for agreeing to teach her the secret menu items. What if she actually  _ tried _ one of the blood filled sauces? She’d know something was up when it didn’t taste anything like strawberries or cherries. 

Dammit, why had his mouth  _ spoken _ before his brain could think it through!? Perhaps Anna was actually a witch and charmed him with a spell. Maybe, she was here to take the vampires out from the outside in. 

Great, just great. He was making up stupid stories now. What a dumbass he was. 

The bell chimed and he peaked out the tiny window to confirm that it was Anna walking in the front door. She paced back there quickly and excitedly. She greeted him kindly before tying an apron around her waist. 

“Hi,” he blurted, barely registering that he hadn’t replied a moment before. 

Anna gave him a look before smiling and shaking her head. She must’ve really thought he was an idiot. He didn’t blame her. He kind of was. 

She gathered her wavy, auburn locks into her palms and pulled it up. His breath hitched in his throat as her neck was revealed to him. Fuck! Not  _ again _ with this! Kristoff suddenly felt two fangs poking against his lips. He really needed to get a hold on his stupid hormones, especially now that he was fully aware she  _ wasn’t _ a vampire. Covering his mouth with his palm, he turned away from her view. It made more sense that he’d react like this if she was a human. It was just instincts to want to lick her neck and bite her and--woah, woah, woah. Time to cut those thoughts off  _ right there. _

“Kristoff? Are you alright?” she asked. 

He dared to glance back, seeing that she had shoved her hair into the hair net. Clearing his throat, he nodded. Kristoff silently willed his fangs to return to their dormant form. He could  _ not _ have her seeing that right then. 

He swallowed. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just--Just got a little woozy, I guess.” 

Anna tilted her head at him, revealing more of her neck and causing Kristoff to immediately look away. “If you’re not feeling well, we could do this another time?” 

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m fine. Just need to--to take some deep breaths.” 

Despite seeming a little hesitant, she placed a timid hand on his arm. Her touch sent a heat down his spine he’d never felt before. Kristoff grimaced, shoving the primal desire down as deep as he could. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked again. 

Nodding, he sighed. “Yeah. I’m good.” 

Anna smiled. “Alright. Want to show me what secret items we have?” she asked with a bounce of her toes. 

“Are you a little excited?” 

“Well, duh! I didn’t know we had like--a secret code or something.” 

Kristoff felt a smirk twitch to his lips, despite himself. “It’s not as exciting as you think. It’s just items with a secret sauce inside.” 

“Oh! Is that why Stephan asked me about sauces that day I visited?” 

Gulping, he nodded. “Uh, yeah.” 

“Wow, that makes so much sense now. I thought he just meant chocolate sauce.” 

“We have that too, but it’s on the menu.” 

Anna hummed dreamily. “Oh, I know. And it’s so good.” 

He cocked a brow, placing a hand on his hip. “Have you been sneaking chocolate on the job?” 

The way her eyes widened was a telling answer for sure. Much like a child who’d gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “Psht, what!?” she waved a hand. “No, of course not.” 

“I’m putting all the chocolate sauce bottles away when you’re on shift.” 

“Oh, God. Please don’t.” 

He barked a laugh. 

It didn’t take too long to teach Anna the hidden menu items. It was mostly just items they already had with sweetened blood sauce drizzled on them or as a filling. Of course, Anna thought it was made from strawberries. Which he never confirmed or denied completely. He hated lying, but in this situation… Kristoff definitely needed to skim around the truth. 

“So, if we run out of this bottle, how do I make more sauce if necessary?” 

Pursing his lips, Kristoff stared at her. 

“What? It’s not a secret recipe from those who work here, is it?” 

“W-Well… I’m not sure if Pabbie would be okay with me giving it out to a new employee.” 

Anna pouted, crossing her arms. “Oh, c’mon, Kristoff. You know I won’t tell anyone.” 

He was putty. A goddamn fool. It wasn’t  _ fair _ that she could look at him like that. Those beautiful teal-blue eyes just bore into his being. That sad puppy dog stare just had him weak at the knees for her. Sighing, he reluctantly agreed. Anna cheered, clapping and bouncing giddily on her toes. 

He inwardly groaned. Sven was going to tease him about this if he ever found out, that was for sure. Kristoff went to the fridge and was entirely grateful to see a bowl of blood already taken from it’s bag and prepped for saucing. He brought it over to the counter, pulling the plastic lid off. 

Anna was in awe at the sight. “Are those pureed strawberries?” 

Staring at the bowl, he agreed. “Uh, yeah.” 

She whistled, apparently impressed. “Wow. I don’t see a single chunk. How’d you get it so smooth? And it’s so red too.” 

“We, uh, add food coloring to enhance the color.” 

Anna looked at him as if puzzle pieces in her brain connected and a thought just dawned on her. “You’re making it look like blood!” 

“What.” 

“This all makes so much sense! The name of the bakery is based on the secret menu, right? It’s a play on words. Wow, even the application test makes so much sense now.” 

Blinking, Kristoff nodded. “Right! Wow, I’m so impressed that you figured it out. Hit the nail right on the head,” he sputtered with a nervous laugh. 

He longed to understand how Anna's brain worked. How she could just come up with these random conclusions on her own. Kristoff admired that about her. There were gears always turning in her mind. That was so impressive. God, he was a smitten fool. He hated that. He couldn't be with Anna. She was a human and, for him, that just wasn't in the cards. The thought of putting her through the hell of the vampire clan hierarchy didn't sit well in his stomach. 

He was so lost in his thoughts (while staring at her) he almost didn't notice Anna reaching towards the bowl to dip her finger in. 

“Don’t!” 

She paused, eyes wide and confused as she froze in place. 

“Uh, you can’t just put your finger in it to taste it. You’ll contaminate it.” 

Anna gave him an odd look, but seemed to accept that. “Sure, whatever you say.” 

“Anyway, you just take a bowl of this and add sugar, lemon juice and zest. I usually add a pinch of brown sugar as well.” 

“Wait, that’s it? Shouldn’t you add cornstarch or something to thicken it?” 

“Nope, it’s already thick.” 

“That’s weird.” 

“It’s not.” 

“It is.” 

“But it’s not.” 

She stared at him a moment, squinting as if trying to read him. But Kristoff kept his poker face the best he could. Shrugging, she seemed to cave. “Okay, whatever. There must be some part you’re not sharing with me. I’ll get it out of you eventually.” 

  
Oh, but she never would. He could never let her know. Not ever. For her own sake…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you these chapters would get shorter LOL. Kristoff just has a lot of feelings. 
> 
> Also.... Kudos to Emma for naming the bakery! (I forgot to mention yesterday, oops)
> 
> Next chapter will be on Monday! See you then!
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


	3. Firecracker

Anna told herself she wanted to learn more about Kristoff. And after being alone with him, she realized he really was just shy. When it was just the two of them, he seemed a lot more willing to talk. Or maybe he was just being nice that day because he was showing her what the secret menu items were. No matter, as long as she continued down this path, maybe she and Kristoff could become friends. Or maybe more? 

There was an undeniable attraction between them… and maybe it was just on Anna’s end. Maybe, she was completely fooling herself. But she did notice that he blushed and shied away when she got close. It was possible it was just from his shyness in general, but she couldn’t help but hope there was a bit more to it. Maybe, she was catching feelings too quickly after things with Hans. She should give herself a chance to heal from the shit she went through with him, but a part of Anna didn’t want to wait. It was okay to like someone else. Kristoff was unlike any man she’d ever met. He was so kind and dorky. Anna found that charming about him. 

As much as she loved going to work, and enjoyed seeing Kristoff and Sven, Stephan made it harder on her. She often fled to the kitchen any time she could to get away from the man with raven hair and sideburns. At first it wasn’t personal, he just reminded her a bit of Hans looks wise. But it seemed that he also had begun to remind her of Hans personality wise as well. 

“Hey, Anna?” he asked smoothly as he invaded her space  _ once again _ when no customers were around. 

She could have kicked herself for not going back into the kitchen while she had the chance. Stephan’s body was far too close to her own, his arm and chest trapping her against the counter. Her heartbeat quickened, but she couldn’t let him know she was intimidated.

Swallowing, Anna feigned as much coolness as she could muster despite being quite panicked by his closeness. “Yes?” 

“We’ve been dancing around this for far too long. Let’s go out tonight,” he smirked. 

He was so gross. There was nothing to “dance around,” she thought to herself. This guy was really quite full of himself. Must’ve had ladies fawning over him in the past. Well, Anna wasn’t going to be that girl. She’d learned her lesson about swooning over the first pretty face she’d seen. It certainly wasn’t worth it. 

With a forced and polite smile, she shook her head. “I can’t tonight, Stephan. My sister works late tonight and it’s my turn to make dinner. Sorry,” she replied quickly before pushing past him. 

He snatched her wrist. “Hey, no need to lie. If you’re with someone, he better show you off quick before someone else does.” 

Scoffing, Anna yanked her arm from his grasp. “Frankly, it’s none of your business if I’m with someone or not. And I’m not lying. My sister works late tonight, and I plan to cook for her.” 

Instead of taking the  _ obvious _ hint, Stephan just smirked. “I like the ones who play hard to mate.” 

Anna was completely disgusted. Mate? How gross! Who the hell did this guy think he was? Her blood felt cold in her veins, hands quivering as she balled them into fists. She wouldn’t punch him, she wouldn’t punch him… she repeated it over and over to herself. For a moment, Anna could’ve sworn she was his eyes flash a ruby color. Blinking, the color left as quickly as it came. It must’ve been a trick of the light or her eyes messing with her through her anger. 

“Fuck you,” she spat and fled into the kitchen. Leaning back against the door, she held a hand over her heart as she took a few quick breathes. Anna used her weight to push the door shut and prevent Stephan from following right after her. 

Kristoff was waiting for her when she burst through the door. His brows were furrowed as he looked over her, seeming concerned. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

Despite the tears welling in her eyes, Anna nodded and wiped them away before they could fall. She would  _ not _ let a man like that walk all over her again. “I’m fine. Just… Stephan’s a jerk.” 

Nodding, Kristoff placed gentle hands on her shoulders. She took comfort in his touch, so unlike the harsh grasp Stephan had her in just a moment ago. He wasn’t trapping her. She could brush him away any moment, and Kristoff wouldn’t fight her. He’d honor her wishes. 

“Stay away from him…” the blond mutter, voice low. “You’re welcome in here any time he makes you feel uncomfortable.” 

Anna just bobbed her head, staying silent while blinking back the onslaught of more tears. She was unable to stop one as it rolled down her cheek. Kristoff gingerly wiped it away, a mixture of hurt and fury so clear in his honey-brown eyes. 

“Did he touch you?” 

She didn’t respond. 

“Anna.” 

“My wrist.” 

Kristoff slid his hands down her arms to her hands. “Which one?” 

Anna bobbed her head to gesture towards her left arm. Kristoff rolled up her sleeve revealing the angry red marks from Stephan’s grasp on her moments ago. Her heart sank at his expression. How could someone so shy that hardly knew her be so angry for her? Why did he care so much? Despite them not knowing each other entirely well, could it be that Kristoff felt the attraction to her as well? 

Sven turned from the oven, seeing the two of them together. Anna glanced his direction, dread running cold through her as her other coworker quickly set the tray down on the counter to approach the two. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

Kristoff gestured to her arm. “Stephan grabbed Anna.” 

“What!?” Sven hissed, a snarl twitching at his lips. 

The blond gave his friend a look. One Anna couldn’t exactly read. “Cool it, Sven.” 

“We have to tell Pabbie.” 

“We can’t,” Kristoff muttered. “Not yet.” 

Sven scoffed, looking utterly flabbergasted that his friend would even suggest such a thing. “Why not!?” 

“We  _ can’t _ ,” Kristoff insisted. 

Again, he shared a look with Sven. A look that Anna once again didn’t understand. Sven looked him in the eyes so intently, it was like something unsaid flashed between them. Like they were reading one another’s minds. Anna longed to know exactly what it meant. 

“I don’t want to tell,” Anna muttered. 

Both men looked at her, confused. 

Shaking her head, she sighed. “Look, if this is a one time thing, I’ll let it slide. I’ve been around guys like him before. When people stand up to them, they eventually back off. I can hold my own, don’t worry about me. Any free time I have, I’ll come back here to stay away. I just--I don’t want someone to lose their job because of me. I know what it’s like to have to leave somewhere you enjoy working because of someone else.” 

Kristoff gave her a sad gaze, removing his hands from her own, he took a step back. Anna tried not to dwell on the fact that she already missed his touch. 

“Anna, you shouldn’t have to put up with that.” 

He was right, of course. But right now, she just wanted a job. And Stephan had been working here much longer than her. She’d already pushed her luck baking when she was supposed to be working as a server. Reporting an employee who she was sure had never had a complaint before would really be putting her neck on the line. She just needed to lay low. And brighten up the situation as she always did. 

Mustering up as much courage as she could, Anna decided to take a chance. “I’m alright, really. You know, I don’t know you that well either, Kristoff. How do I know you don’t just want me for yourself?” she asked with a half-hearted laugh. 

Anna had never seen someone turn so red. He reared back. “That’s--That’s not funny! I’d never treat you like that! I-I mean, not that I--cause I don’t--ugh! Stay away from Stephan, okay?” 

Well. That wasn’t exactly a  _ no _ , was it? 

She smiled at Sven who was laughing behind his hand as Kristoff stormed off to the other side of the kitchen. Anna mouthed a “thank you” to him, and Sven gave her a wink in return. She knew she had no choice but to turn the situation into humor or else Kristoff wouldn’t let it go. If there was anything she’d learned about the blond, burly man in the last two weeks, it’s that he was stubborn. 

She appreciated him wanting to look out for her, though. And she’d admit that to him eventually. It just wasn’t the right time. Besides, that flustered look on his face completely cheered her up. 

Anna was able to avoid Stephan’s clutches for the rest of the day, constantly retreating into the kitchen with the excuse of helping Kristoff. The blond let her jump in wherever necessary, seeming to understand her motives. Stephan finished counting the money, and Sven headed out early. Anna decided to help Kristoff clean the kitchen since Sven needed to leave. Besides, it helped her get out of cleaning the counters while Stephan was still there. 

When she and Kristoff were left alone, he stopped her while she wiped the counters. Glancing up at him, Anna gave him a confused gaze. 

“Let me see your arm.” 

She reluctantly complied. Though, a part of her didn’t mind him fretting over her. 

Kristoff cradled her wrist gently… like he knew exactly how to handle an injury. Anna watched in awe as he looked over the slowly bruising skin. 

“Ice this when you get home, promise me. It won’t get rid of the bruising, but may at least reduce the size of it.” 

Blinking, Anna slowly processed what he’d said. All the wires in her brain crossed and she gasped. “That’s where I know you from! I mean, well, it couldn’t have been you because I was a kid and you seem about my age, but it had to have been a family member or something.” 

Kristoff stared at her. “What?” 

“Do you have a brother that’s a nurse? Maybe your dad?” 

A blank expression washed across his face. Why could she read him like a book one minute, but then suddenly he’d block her out the next? It was strange. Kristoff seemed to gather his wits, shaking his head. “Uh, yeah. My, uh, older brother. Why?” 

“He treated my broken arm when I was a kid.” 

Kristoff’s eyes widened, realization seeming to dawn on him. “Oh! I see.” 

Anna smiled. “He must’ve given you some tips, huh?” 

“Uh, yeah.” 

“Is this business family run? Is that why there’s so many medical puns? Do you have a family of doctors?” 

“That’s a lot of questions, Anna.” 

“Only three.” 

He barked a laugh. “Yeah, it is family run. That’s why the application test is… like that.” 

“Do they try to only hire former doctors and their families?” 

“Kind of? I guess?” 

“That makes sense,” she hummed. 

It was nice to finally have answers about why this place was so weird. She did pity any doctor that had to deal with being related to someone like Stephan. Or even worse… if Stephan had once been a doctor himself. She almost shuttered at the thought of someone like that treating patients. 

She was silent for a moment before looking up at him. “Thank you for looking out for me, Kristoff. I’m really trying not to cause any trouble. It just seems to follow me wherever I go.” 

“You’re not trouble,” he said with a shake of his head. “It’s not your fault that you’re pretty and guys are dicks.” 

Smirking, she crossed her arms. “You think I’m pretty?” 

Kristoff snorted and turned around quickly. “No.” 

“That sounds like a lie,” she sang. 

“Fine. You’re really pretty.” 

“Thank you,” she beamed. 

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t get big headed about it.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh, feeling utterly satisfied with that answer. As she finished cleaning up, she gathered her things, grabbing her purse and checking to make sure her keys were there. Elsa really was working late that night. And Anna was far too hungry to wait for her sister to get home to let her in the house. 

“See you, Kristoff,” she beamed with a wave. 

He lifted his hand, slightly returned the gesture. “Yeah, see you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Stephan LOL.
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


	4. A Heart Beating

Kristoff paced throughout the room, groaning to himself as he flopped onto the couch. Smacking his hands over his face, he continued his grunting with annoyance clear in his tone. 

His roommate snickered, seeming amused at his expense. “More Anna troubles?” Sven teased with a grin. 

“Yes. She’s driving me insane,” Kristoff said with a sigh, sitting up to face his friend. 

Sven moved, taking a seat in their recliner across from him. “Out with it, tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Are you my shrink now?” 

Shrugging, he smirked. “Maybe so. You’ve never had _lady troubles_ before, so I’m just here to help guide you in the right direction.” 

“Yes, because you’ve had so much more experience than me.” 

“I’ve marked a human before, you know. I just haven’t found the right gal since Amelia passed,” Sven said as he leaned back in the chair. 

Kristoff rubbed his cheek, feeling a bit guilty for inadvertently bringing up Sven’s first love. He knew his friend missed her and regretted not begging Amelia to let him turn her. Kristoff had to admit he was afraid of making the same mistake. He didn’t want Anna to follow the same path. But no matter how much he tried to deny how much he liked Anna, that feeling still lingered. The instinctual need to protect her overwhelmed him at times, even though he had no claim over her. It was still there anyway. 

“At least you’re not like Stephan… marking women without their consent.” 

Sven gave a disgusted scoff at that. “I know. Marking humans unwillingly is disgusting. I can’t believe that guy gets away with the shit he does. It’s not right.” 

“I know,” Kristoff agreed with a nod. “That’s why we can’t let it happen to Anna.” 

“Is that why you’re upset? Because you’re afraid Stephan will get to her? We won’t like that happen, Kris.” 

“Not just that--I--I hate lying to her so much.”

Sven smiled in understanding. “Hey, it’s not your fault. You’re just trying to protect her. Sometimes the truth doesn’t need to be said.” 

“It’s not just in general. Anna thinks differently than most people. It’s like her brain never shuts off and she’s always searching for answers and explanations of everything. She thinks the bakery is run by quirky doctors.” 

Snorting, Sven patted the chair as he laughed. “That’s a good one. We should advertise it like that.” 

“That’s not all,” Kristoff sucked in a breath, fidgeting in his seat. “Anna recognized me from when I worked at the hospital.” 

His eyes widened at that. “What? No way.” 

“Yeah, seriously. I told her I had an older brother that worked there. She was only a kid when I treated her, so obviously I couldn’t tell her it was me.” 

“Yikes, man. I understand why you hate lying to her. She’s really forcing you to spin a tale.” 

Rubbing a hand through his hair, he felt so nervous. Sven was right… Anna was really backing him into a corner. Having to remember all the crap he made up was going to come back and haunt him. 

“If she finds out… I’ll have a lot of explaining to do.” 

Sven nodded. “If you really want to be with her, you’ll have to tell her eventually.” 

“I can’t be with her Sven. I can’t put her through that. I just--She’s too good for our world.” 

Sighing, Sven stood and gave Kristoff a small pat on the shoulder. “If that time comes, you’ll know what to do.” 

o~o~o~o

Kristoff walked into work, groaning inwardly when he saw Stephan already behind the counter. He didn’t want to pass the jerk to get to the kitchen, but he didn’t want to circle around back either. Walking towards the counter, Kristoff was completely unsurprised when Stephan reached out and blocked his path to the kitchen. 

Yes. This was going to be a wonderful start to the day. 

“Hey, what’s up with you and Anna? You two planning on being an item or not?” 

Kristoff tried so hard not to roll his eyes. “Look, there’s nothing going on between us. Even if there was, Anna has made it clear she’s not interested in you, Stephan.” 

Stephan grinned, leaning onto the counter. “Oh, please. All the vamp _and_ human ladies adore me. Figured I’d just change it up and stick with someone a while longer. Humans die off so fast, ya know?” 

Clearing his throat, the blond glanced away. “So, if Anna was human you’d leave her be?” 

With a hum, Stephan stood. “Nah, Anna’s hot. I’d still bed her even if she was human. I’d just have to make good use of her before she croaks.” 

It took every fiber of his being to not lay Stephan out on the tiles. What a fucking prick. He deserved to be burned at the stake. 

"Stephan, this is the twenty first century, women aren't yours for the taking."

He snorted. "Kristoff, I've been around a bit longer than you, alright? I know what women want. Besides, what do you know? You've never been laid in your life."

"By _choice_ because I refuse to be like you." 

Stephan hummed. "A real shame. I'm sure there's a type out there for you." 

"Look, just leave Anna alone. I don't want to have to report you to Pabbie for harassing her." 

"Is that a threat, Bjorgman?" 

"Only if it needs to be."

Stephan took a step closer, getting too close for Kristoff's comfort. He did not feel like fighting this asshole, but if Stephan took another wrong step then there would be no hesitation. 

"I know you're just behaving like this because you want her for yourself. Make the move now, Kristoff, or else you'll be awfully jealous when her mark is on my neck instead of yours."

That time, Kristoff couldn't resist the eye roll before pushing past the smaller man. Stephan seemed pretty proud of himself, probably knowing Kristoff wouldn't say anything to Pabbie yet. 

The real reason being because Anna wasn't one of them, but he couldn't let anyone know. 

Anna arrived not too much later. She came in the backdoor that he and Sven had shown her the day prior. There was a part of him that was excited to see her, but he had to hold those feelings inside. Acting like an excited puppy when seeing Anna walk in the door would be a bit pathetic, wouldn’t it? 

But… when she walked up to him and smiled, Kristoff felt his heart melt into a puddle. He was so gone for this girl. He’d never felt like this around anyone. No one had ever made him feel so comfortable and accepted. And she didn’t even know his true self… but part of him wanted her to. 

“Good morning, Kristoff,” she chimed. 

“Morning,” he muttered in response, quickly trying to busy himself with preheating the oven so he wouldn’t have to look at her. 

Anna just trotted after him. “Do you need any help?” 

Swallowing, Kristoff nodded. “Uh, sure. Start on your cookie sandwiches?” 

“Oooh, letting the pro make them today, huh?” she teased with a grin. 

She reached into her auburn tresses and started shoving them up into a high ponytail. That was a new one… the braids were cute, but the ponytail made her look so different. Seeing her neck exposed did horrible things to him _once again._ Why did this happen _every time!?_

God, he was an idiot. 

When she traipsed back over to the opposite counter after washing her hands, he watched her begin to pour in the wet ingredients without even measuring. 

“Pro, huh?” 

Smirking, she nodded as she opened the drawers to find a hand whisk. “Um, of course. Who taught you how to make them?” 

“Beginner’s luck.” 

Anna scoffed. “I’ve been cooking professionally for like three years, Kristoff.” 

He watched as she eased her way around the kitchen. Yeah, he could tell this was her element. Even if it had been in more culinary arts rather than pastries. Kristoff could admit that Anna _was_ good at this. He knew it. However, he refused to give her the satisfaction. He watched as she whisked her wet ingredients together like a pro, almost feeling inadequate despite having a pastry degree.

Even still... he liked to tease her as much as he could. 

Pursing his lips, he glanced at her. “ _Cooking_ , not baking.” 

“Same difference,” she argued while waving her whisk around while she spoke, making a bit of a mess. 

Grinning, Kristoff barked a laugh before grabbing one of the towels. “Are you this messy when you cook?” he asked while coming to wipe her counter. 

It was then how _close_ he realized he’d gotten to her. This was bad. Abort. _Abort!_

Anna definitely didn’t want men in her bubble after Stephan constantly invaded her personal space, he was sure. But… she didn’t move. Neither did he, rooted in his spot with the towel on the counter. He somewhat had her pinned, and so much guilt washed through him. Kristoff’s cheeks flushed, heat shooting through his veins. The desire to lean in and press a kiss to her neck was _intense_ . Fuck, he was a _jerk!_

However, to his shock, Anna leaned in closer. “I could… I could always make you dinner sometime so you can find out.” 

Kristoff’s mouth went dry. Swallowing thickly, he nodded. “Y-Yeah. Maybe sometime.” 

He nearly rocketed out of his skin, breath hitching, when Anna placed her handover his on the towel. “I got it,” she muttered with a smile. 

He noticed the red hue on her cheeks. Was she embarrassed? Was he too close for comfort and making her uncomfortable? 

Quickly, the blond shot away from her, and backed away. “Y-Yeah! You can clean up your own workstation. You don’t need me to do that. I-I’ll just be over here,” he sputtered before fleeing back to the opposite side of the kitchen. 

Anna Arendelle was going to be the death of him…

...and he was supposed to have another two hundred years on his lifespan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 1AM, but I couldn't wait to post this later in the day. I was too excited. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


	5. Deep Cuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning! There's more sexual harassment and a bit of non-con elements in this chapter!

Anna didn’t mean to blather on to her sister about Kristoff, it just happened. She didn’t intend to tell her sister how sweet and awkward he was. How flustered he got when she asked if he thought she was pretty. How he agreed to let her cook for him sometime. How great of a baker he was, and how he taught her the secret menu. 

Elsa paused. “Secret menu?” 

Grimacing, Anna realized her mistake. “Oh, God. I wasn’t supposed to say anything. It’s supposed to be, well, a secret. I don’t know who finds out about it. I forgot to ask.” 

“What’s so secret about it?” 

“It’s not really anything special. It’s just the recipes with strawberry sauces and fillings.” 

Her sister eyed her. “Strawberries?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you sure it’s strawberries?” 

Anna was so confused. “Um, yes?” 

“You tasted it?” 

God, why did Elsa do this? She literally just explained it was  _ secret _ . Anna wasn’t supposed to be spilling all the information from her job. 

She’d had enough interrogating. “Elsa, what of it?” 

Elsa seemed taken aback by her response. Standing, she sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m… I’m just tired is all.” 

Anna suddenly felt bad for snapping. She knew her sister meant well. Elsa always wanted to look out for Anna, and she knew that. It just became so overwhelming sometimes. But Elsa didn’t deserve her sister’s attitude. 

Shoulders sinking, she gave a hesitant smile. “Why don’t you go get some rest? I didn’t mean to keep you up.” 

It was something Anna did often… kept her sister up with her blathering. It made her feel guilty that Elsa put up with her at all. She needed to learn to just shut it sometimes.

“Yeah, I will. But, Anna?” 

“Yes?” 

“Please, be careful.” 

Why were so many people saying that to her lately? 

o~o~o~o

Anna loved working with Kristoff. He made everything so easy. Never had she gotten along with someone so quickly, even though the two of them were entirely different. All the way down to music tastes. 

But somehow, that didn’t bother her. 

She found herself trying to get close to him often. Hoping and praying that he’d notice. Hoping that he may get the hint and make a move. She’d opened the door with asking about cooking for him, but he hadn’t taken the bait completely. 

Apparently, Kristoff was a total guy: completely dense. And clueless. 

Anna could admit she wasn’t the best at flirting. It didn’t stop her from trying though. 

When he walked into the kitchen, Anna flashed him a bright smile. It was rare she showed up on the job before Kristoff. He returned the sentiment with that lopsided smirk that she’d come to find so adorable. 

“You look nice today, Kristoff. Red is a good color on you.” 

He glanced down at the red flannel he had on, his cheeks pinking a bit to that familiar hue it always did when she threw him a compliment or two. Kristoff walked over to grab his apron, looking at her as he tied it around his waist. “Thanks, Anna. I like your hair today. It’s rare you don't have it up.” 

Giggling, she caressed her auburn tresses. “Yeah, I don’t need to put it up today since I’ll mostly be behind the counter. But, any time I can come back and help, I will. I have more recipes to teach you.” 

“Aren’t I the baker here?” he asked with a chuckle as he went to the freezer to get some dough they prepared the previous evening. 

Anna shrugged, crossing her arms. “I can teach an old dog some new tricks.” 

“Calling me old now, huh?” 

She snorted. “I’m sure you look great for your age.” 

He had a strange look on his face for a second before smiling and shaking his head with a snort. She tilted her head, cocking a brow. “What?” 

Kristoff just grinned. “Nothing.” 

“No! Don’t do that! You have to tell me now!” 

The blond gave a half-hearted shrug as he began to roll out the bagel dough. “Can’t tell you.” 

“That’s just mean, Kristoff.” 

Anna started towards the door, a playful pout on her lips. But Kristoff saying “hey” stopped her in her tracks. She turned to face him, a curious look on her face. 

“If he bothers you, let me know.” 

She couldn’t help but smile at that. It was nice to know that Kristoff really did care about her wellbeing and didn’t want Stephan to bother her. But she couldn’t just let him fight her battle for her. Anna had to take care of this problem on her own.

Work went as well as it could. There were a lot more customers that day, so she didn’t have time to flee the scene away from Stephan as she had originally hoped. He kept brushing his shoulders against her own or touching her hand for far longer than he should have every time Anna handed him something. She’d given up everything to get away from Hans, and yet here she was, stuck with a man just like him all the way down to the obnoxious sideburns. 

Anna was waiting for the inevitable moment that Stephan would strike again. Even though she desperately tried to avoid it. Anytime he spoke to her, she’d give a half-assed yes, no, or okay answer. She didn’t want to engage and encourage his behavior. Evading was her best bet, even if the effort would eventually be futile. 

He was watching her like a hawk. Stephan’s eyes never seemed to leave her. She could feel his stare down the back of her neck. And she wasn’t even wearing pigtails that day. The moment she’d been dreading eventually came during their lunch break. She was about to make a break for it to go eat sandwiches with Kristoff and Sven in the back, but Stephan blocked her path before she could. 

“Hey, did you think about my offer?” 

Sighing, Anna clenched her fist by her sides. “I’m sorry, Stephan, but I just got out of a relationship and I’m not looking for another right now.” 

He was touching her again before she could stop it. Stephan’s fingers trailed along her braid as he twirled the end strands around his finger. “C’mon, sweetheart, any time a human mate dies the easiest way to get over it is to hook up with your own kind.” 

What on  _ earth _ was he saying!? 

Anna smacked his hand away. “What the hell are you talking about!?” 

The look he gave her at first was curious then it changed to something much more sinister. “Oh ho, I see. You don’t know what this job entails, do you?” 

_ “What?”  _

“Back off, Stephan,” Kristoff’s voice growled from the doorway. 

Anna felt relief was over her. She could stand up to Stephan all she wanted, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t stronger than her. The creep could easily overpower her. The raven haired man simply grinned, glancing over at Kristoff. 

“You knew, huh?” 

“There’s nothing to know. Anna is just like us, Stephan. She’s not interested. Leave her alone.” 

Stephan glared at him. “Claim her now, Kristoff, because I’m not waiting.” 

The blond’s jaw set as he bowed up. Somehow, Kristoff looked even larger than before. “Back off.” He turned to her, his demeanor suddenly much different when facing Anna. He held out a hand. “Would you like to eat with us?” 

With a timid nod, she took his hand. Kristoff dragged her through the kitchen to a back room with “Employees Only” on the door. She’d never been back in this area before. It was just supposed to be for baking staff. Anna normally just nibbled on the pastries and didn’t worry about an actual lunch. But the guys had asked her the day prior if she’d like a sandwich from the sub-shop down the street since they had coupons that would expire. She agreed, of course. She wasn’t a fool to turn down a free sandwich. 

When Kristoff dragged her into the small room, Sven was sitting there with sandwiches prepared and on the table. He glanced at the two of them, grimacing slightly. 

“I take it Stephan isn’t welcome to eat with us.” 

“Over my dead body,” Kristoff hissed. 

The brunette snorted. “He may try to arrange that.” 

If looks could kill, Sven would’ve been shot dead by Kristoff’s furious glare. Anna didn’t know what to say. She’d never had someone so angry on her behalf before. Sure, Elsa could be a little overprotective, but not like this. Not with the blind fury that was evident in Kristoff’s gaze. She wished there was something she could say to lighten the mood, but clearly, Sven’s attempt was futile. 

There was an awkward silence between the three of them as Kristoff fumed. His jaw was set, brows furrowed as he took rather aggressive bites of his food. Anna gave Sven a pleading look, but he just grimaced with a shrug. 

Anna had to change this stiff atmosphere. It was entirely suffocating. 

“Thank you, Kristoff.” 

He paused as he was about to take another bite, his sandwich suddenly frozen at his lips. “What?” 

“Just… for being there for me through all this. You hardly even know me yet you’re so dead set on protecting me from someone you’ve known much longer.” 

Sighing, he shrugged with slumped shoulders as he placed his sandwich on his plate. “It’s just annoying. Can’t stand guys like him who think they can take whatever and whoever they want. I’m so tired of huma--er-- _ people _ being treated like property. You--You aren’t his prize to be claimed.” 

Anna wasn’t sure what to say, but she was almost entirely certain she was blushing at his words. He hadn’t made eye contact with her a single moment while he spoke… then he glanced up with a shy expression that had her floored. It was almost impossible to see him as the same person sometimes. This awkwardly shy and large man getting so upset on her behalf yet suddenly he shrinks back down into that timid state. 

Sven cleared his throat. “I agree. I think we’ll have to tell Pabbie about Stephan’s behavior. Right, Kris?” 

Kristoff didn’t seem fond of the idea as he frowned before chomping down on another bite of his sub. “Fine. But I don’t like it. I’d rather just take care of the shit-head myself.” 

“Don’t think Pabbie would like that.” 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” 

Sven gave him a look. 

Kristoff grumbled in defeat. 

After the tension dissipated, Anna quite enjoyed her lunch with Sven and Kristoff. She’d gladly do it again anytime they offered her the opportunity. When she headed back towards the door that led to the counter, Krsitoff placed a light palm on her shoulder. 

Anna spun to face him, and his hand immediately retreated. She couldn’t dwell on her disappointment. 

“Be careful with him,” he murmured. 

She smiled, grateful for his concern. “I will.” 

“I could walk you to your car tonight?” 

Shaking her head, Anna declined the offer. “Thanks, Kristoff, but I’ll be fine. I actually got a better parking space than usual. It’s not far.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. I promise.” 

Anna made good on her attempts to avoid Stephan. Though he shot her the occasional smirk, he seemed to back off after the incident with Kristoff earlier in the day. That was fine by her. She had no desire to make small talk with the creep who couldn’t take “no” for an answer. God, how did she end up around men who were so entitled? Hell, how did she end up working with two other men who were the exact opposite? 

Her goal for the rest of the evening was to do her job and get the hell out of there. Maybe, Sven was right. Maybe it was best to report this to Pabbie, the owner. She’d never personally met him, but Sven and Kristoff were related to him--she thought, at least. If she did report it, they’d definitely vouch for her. 

Despite trying to deny, Kristoff eventually convinced Anna to go home early. He assured her that they could handle Stephan, plus the cleaning and locking up. How frustrating that she couldn’t even do her job because of this douche! Yep, she’d definitely be contacting her boss. Anna understood Kristoff’s motives though. The street the bakery was on was pretty empty after dark. Especially after closing time. 

Anna held her keys firmly in her hand, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. Cautiously, she made her way to her car. Thankfully, her little red bug was right in view. There wasn’t much distance between her and her vehicle…

...until two arms wrapped around her waist. Gasping, she immediately wriggled in the stranger’s grasp. She flailed, kicking her legs as much as she could to get out of the hold. God, she was an idiot. Why hadn’t she just let Kristoff walk her around the corner to her car!? 

“Dear, sweet, Anna… No need to struggle. I’ll take good care of you.” 

Grunting, she was able to free her elbow enough to give him a hard jab in the ribs. Her attacker hissed, letting her loose enough to squirm free. Anna was not surprised to see Stephan standing there when she spun to face him. 

“Back off!” she cried. 

The sinister glint in his gaze made Anna feel like mere prey for him. He seemed so animalistic, teeth bared as he sized her up. He moved in a blink, suddenly having a grasp on her wrist as she struggled to get away. 

“You’re beautiful, you know? I want to make you mine.” 

Why was he so strong? He didn’t look very muscular… but she should’ve suspected this considering when he simply grabbed her wrist he'd left a bruise before. Anna felt so stupid… so humiliated that she’d let it get to this point. Kristoff offered to walk with her, and she should’ve reported Stephan’s behavior to Pabbie when it happened the first time. 

She was terrified, but did her best to not let it show. Stephan had her trapped as he shoved her to the ground. Anna whimpered when he crawled over her, her hands pressed against the concrete as he caged her. 

He was leaning in, and she turned her head. Dread washed over her as his breath washed over her skin. But much to her surprise, the sight of her neck as she turned away only seemed to entice him more when he grinned. Anna attempted to brave a glare in his direction… only instead to feel her veins turn to ice as fear sunk through her. 

Fangs. Stephan had  _ fangs. _

Panicking, she began to struggle in his grasp. There was no way.  _ No way. _ What the hell was he!? Why her? Why now!?  _ Why like this!? _ Anna thrashed beneath him. He only seemed to enjoy it. 

Stephan pinned her wrists together, moving so only one of his palms trapped her hands. He snatched her chin, squeezing her skin painfully as he lifted her head. A grin spread across his lips as he bared her neck to him. 

“You’re mine now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


	6. Red Flag

Kristoff knew he was being paranoid. That was the only logical explanation. Anna assured him she’d be okay. He had to trust her, right? Didn’t women hate it when men undermined them? Kristoff desperately didn’t want to be “that guy.” He liked Anna… a lot. And wouldn’t want to do anything to upset her. 

But there was this  _ feeling _ stirring within him. An uneasiness that kept nagging at him at his core. It was a protectiveness he’d never felt before, but why? Why now? Because of Anna? He had no claim over her. He had no right to feel so possessive, yet those stupid primal instincts of his were winning out. Despite how hard he was trying to push them down. 

He could just watch her leave, right? There was no harm in making sure she’d gotten to her car safely. It wasn’t creepy to watch her car pull off the lot in the direction of where he thought she lived. That was just being safe, right? Being a good friend? A decent person checking on the safety of another? 

Paranoia winning out, he left the kitchen only to be shocked to not find Stephan cleaning the counters like he was assigned. Frowning, that sudden sense of panic was renewed as Kristoff’s chest tightened. He popped the kitchen door back open. 

“Hey, Sven? Is Stephan back in the employee room?” 

His roommate blinked, tilting his head. “No? I just came from there.” 

_ Fuck! _

Kristoff never moved so quickly in his life. Sprinting from the bakery, he was down the sidewalk in seconds. When he reached the side lot, it took him just a moment to process the scene before him. Anna was squirming in Stephan’s grasp as he had her pinned to the ground, teeth aiming for her neck. 

Suddenly, the world was a blur as blind rage flowed through his veins. Kristoff was on Stephan quickly, grabbing the bastard by his coat and ripping him away from Anna. The creep seemed stunned for a moment before hissing and lunging at Kristoff. Stephan grabbed him by the collar, gripping tightly. But Kristoff was stronger and faster. Shoving the older man away and stepping between him and their coworker.

“Fuck off, Kristoff! She’s mine! I told you to claim her, and you didn’t. She’s free for the taking,” Stephan smarmed as he took a step closer, challenging Kristoff once more. 

Fists balled at his side, Kristoff growled and bowed upward in an effort to intimidate the smaller man. “Anna doesn’t want you. Now, back off.” 

“Oh, but she wants you?” 

“I never said that!” 

Stephan smirked. “Ohhh, but you want her, don’t you Bjorgman? You want it to be you licking her neck and digging your fangs into her skin until she screams for yo--” 

When Kristoff’s fist made contact with Stephan’s jaw, the man crumpled to the ground, no longer feeling the need for chit-chat. He’d probably be in deep shit with Pabbie for punching a fellow employee, but he was going to protect Anna at all costs. Whatever the consequences were didn’t matter. 

Stephan bared his teeth once more, but Kristoff didn’t back down. He couldn’t let him get away with this. Kristoff gritted his teeth right back, fangs protruding. Hearing Anna gasp behind him made his heart leap, but he had to stay stern. He couldn’t be concerned with what Anna thought of him, only getting Stephan the hell away from her.

“Go away,” Kristoff hissed. 

Stephan looked him up and down, clearly sizing him up. If he tried to take another shot, Kristoff would do what he had to again. But instead, Stephan seemed to finally understand he’d lost this battle. 

“Fine,” he sneered. “But if you think Pabbie and the higher ups won’t be hearing of this, you’re mistaken.” 

That was great. That’s exactly what Kristoff wanted. He  _ wanted _ Stephan to go whine to the others so Kristoff could tell them exactly how much the elder vampire had been harassing Anna. 

The creep slunk away with a damaged cheek… and pride. The blonde watched as he left, keeping an eye on him until he was out of sight. 

Turning to Anna, he tried to calm his fury as much as he could. His shoulders slumped as he forced his body to ease the tension straining through his muscles. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

Anna was simply staring at him, eyes big with her mouth agape. Yeah, he could understand that considering she was on the ground with fangs about to be in her neck. He didn’t blame her for being a bit shocked. 

She shook her head, hands waving in front of her as she seemed to gather her wits. “What the hell is going on?” 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you come out here alone. I knew that bastard was going to try something and I--” 

“No!  _ No! _ This wasn’t just some--some assault or shit like that. He had  _ fangs _ . He was about to  _ bite _ me! And you  _ growled _ at him!” 

“Look, it’s nothing you should be concerned with,” he tried, not wanting to upset her further with the truth. 

Anna scoffed, throwing her hands onto her hips. “Oh, we are way beyond being concerned! Tell me the truth, Kristoff! Don’t act like I didn’t see your fangs too. What the hell are you?” 

“I can’t--” 

Her eyes were so full of fear. So much pain and misery that he caused because he couldn’t be there for her. Kristoff failed her, and it hurt him so much. She wasn’t supposed to find out this way. She wasn’t supposed to find out at all. 

“Kristoff,  _ please _ . Please, tell me what’s going on.” 

Sighing, he gave in. She wouldn’t let this go, he knew it. Not that he expected her to. If the situation had been reversed, he’d wonder what the hell was going on too. 

“Look, it’s just--ugh. I’m not human. None of us are.” 

“...You’re… You’re really not human?” 

Pursing his lips, he nodded slowly. This was the worst possible way for her to find out. Not that he wanted Anna to find out  _ at all. _ Sure, maybe it was inevitable that she would eventually find out. But not so soon… not after only a few weeks of working at the bakery. Anna told him how much she struggled. How badly she needed this job. Kristoff failed at protecting her from the truth no matter how much he had wanted to. 

Swallowing thickly, he spoke up again. “My… My kind runs the bakery. It’s basically like an open secret. That’s what the secret menu is for.” 

He could see the gears turning in her head, her brows scrunched as her eyes searched him. Suddenly, those emerald blue irises widened in realization. 

“Blood. That’s not strawberry sauce. It’s  _ blood. _ ” 

He grimaced, rubbing his neck. “Yeah, there’s a reason I didn’t want you to taste it.” Pausing, he suddenly realized that he hadn’t  _ told _ Anna that they drank blood. “Wait--How did you....?” 

Kristoff wasn’t exactly sure what he’d expected Anna to do… but bouncing on her toes excitedly before grinning wasn’t it. “Oh my God! You’re a vampire!” 

Well. 

Shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is.... a little better, right?
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


	7. Festering Wound

There were so many emotions swirling inside Anna’s mind. Never had she really entertained the idea that vampires were real. And yet, one was standing right before her--and one had tried to suck her blood, but that's besides the point. 

She was so frazzled from what happened. Meeting a vampire hadn’t gone like she’d always imagined. But Kristoff protected her, so they weren’t all bad, right? Suddenly, it all made so much sense. How much more obvious could they be with a bakery named after a blood type!? They were just--hiding in plain sight. She was so intrigued even though her entire body was still trembling. How could something be so cool yet terrifying.

Kristoff didn’t seem too keen on admitting the truth. He was hesitant when he spoke up. “Uh, yeah. I’m… I’m a vampire.” 

“Holy  _ shit. _ I never thought I’d meet one.” 

“Uh…” 

Anna blinked, anxiety suddenly kicking back in and outweighing her admiration. She took a step back, panicking. “Wait! You’re not going to eat me, are you!?” 

Kristoff’s jaw dropped looking utterly offended. Okay, maybe that was the wrong thing to say given his reaction to the question. Scoffing, he crossed his arms. “What!? Do you think I would’ve saved you from that asshole if I wanted to drink you dry?” 

Okay, maybe he had a point. But she still had the right to be suspicious. “True, but how do I know you didn’t just get rid of him because you want me for yourself?! Stephan even said so.” 

“That’s stupid,” he blurted. “I’m not that shifty. Besides, he wasn’t talking about blood sucking.” 

“Then what  _ was _ he talking about?” 

Kristoff’s cheeks pinked a bit. A strange reaction to her question, but maybe having your biggest secret blown could be a bit overwhelming, so she didn’t question it. The blond shook his head. “It’s nothing you need to worry about, Anna. Look, I… I promise I’ll protect you. I mean that.” 

Anna felt her own faced heat at that. An attractive man swearing to protect her was pretty flattering, even if he was a vampire. Especially after he actually  _ had _ just saved her by yanking Stephan away from her. And slugging him. 

“W-What’s going to happen with Stephan?” 

He raised a hand, shaking his head. “I’ll take care of it.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Sven and I can talk to Pabbie.” 

Nodding, Anna sighed. “Okay. Thanks.” 

There was a beat of silence, the moment becoming awkward rather quickly. How was she supposed to react in this situation. She was excited… but also overwhelmed and afraid. This was a big secret she had to keep. One she was unsure about. She’d researched vampires for so long, but never thought their existence could be real. And there were things she didn’t understand. That she wasn’t sure if Kristoff would be willing to explain. 

He cleared his throat, clearly tense. “Uh, what did you mean about meeting a vampire?” 

“I think they’re cool--er--that you’re cool… um.” 

Kristoff stared at her. “You’re--You’re so weird,” he sputtered with a laugh. 

“Oh, sure. You growl and make cupcakes with blood in them, but  _ I’m _ the weird one?” she retorted, crossing her arms. 

He smirked at that, another chuckle leaving his throat. “Okay, touche.” 

Anna hummed before she gave a small shrug, deciding to elaborate on her previous statement. “I just… I’ve always been interested in vampires. I’ve felt drawn to them since I was a kid. And I guess there’s just a lot of books a girl can read. Not to mention google exists, and I’d find myself on websites about secret vampire societies for hours.” 

Kristoff cocked a brow, smirking teasingly. “You’re not like… into roleplay, right? That’s kind of offensive to my kind.” 

“Shut up! No, I’m not!” 

“Sureeee.” 

“You’re being awfully casual considering I was just traumatized.” 

Kristoff grimaced at that. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry. I’ve never met a human so interested in us, so you can’t blame me? I guess?” he paused. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be making excuses. And I’m sorry that Stephan is such a dick. I should’ve come out here with you from the start.” 

Anna couldn’t resist a smile. “I did tell you not to. But… I should’ve listened to you.” 

“No, you had every right to make your own decision. I understand.” 

He really did care. Anna could see that. Kristoff seemed so guilty that this happened, but she didn’t blame him. He had warned her and meant well. She appreciated the sentiment. 

Shaking her head, she just smiled again. “Thank you, Kristoff. Really.” 

His cheeks pinked again as he ruffled his blond locks. “Uh, yeah. Why don’t we get you home?” 

Nodding, Anna agreed as Kristoff followed her the rest of the way to her car. It warmed her heart watching him keep an eye on her until she was fully out of the parking lot. 

Holy shit.  _ Holy shit. _

Her hands tightened on the steering wheel. Anna had no idea what Stephan was going to do to her. But she wanted to find out from Kristoff eventually. However, she couldn’t truly ask right then. She was entirely too freaked out. 

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she drove. All of the information that was just dumped upon her fully took root into her mind as the shock finally wore off. Vampires were real. Kristoff  _ was _ one. So was Stephan as well as Sven. That was utterly unbelievable. She’d had stupid teenage fantasies of what a romance with a vampire would be like (mostly because she was sheltered and it seemed like a good way to “live on the edge”). And  _ maybe _ she had watched too much Twilight back then, but now that she knew it was an actual possibility because the beings weren’t just folklore--she wasn’t sure if that's what she wanted. 

It was scary. Anna didn’t understand. She didn’t know  _ why _ Stephan pinned her to the ground, fangs bared and ready at her neck, but she wasn’t actually sure if she wanted to find out. Curiosity swirled within her mind, but fear also had a tight grasp on her chest. Would Kristoff snap and do what Stephan did? Was that just in vampire nature? She wasn’t sure. 

There was something Stephan kept saying… about “mating” and “claiming” and “making her his.” None of it had made sense to her at first… she just thought he was the possessive type like Hans. And maybe a little kinky. But apparently not. It definitely had something to do with being a vampire. God, she wanted to ask Kristoff. But she didn’t know how. Didn’t know if that was such a good idea. Would he be offended? Would he keep her in the dark? 

The rambling thoughts didn’t stop when she arrived home. When Anna opened the front door, Elsa was waiting for her on the couch with a book in her lap. It was a rare event that her sister was home before her, and it was definitely not the night for that. 

“Anna? Are you okay?” 

Forcing a smile, Anna nodded. “Yeah, it was just a long day.” 

Elsa closed her book, brows pinching in concern. “Are you sure? You’ve been crying.” 

What a curse to be so pale and freckled… the redness and puffy eyes took so long to fade on her pasty skin. There was no way to deny that she’d been upset, but she wouldn’t dare tell Elsa why. Obviously, she couldn’t tell her sister she was attacked by a vampire. Big no. But, she also didn’t want to tell her sister that Stephan came onto her at all. Elsa would nag her to quit and tell her she shouldn’t work there. The bakery was the only thing Anna really had going for her at that moment, she couldn’t come home to Elsa’s negative attitude about her job if she found out what happened. No. This had to stay a secret. 

“Just some rude customers to finish off the day. I forgot what it was like to actually serve people, you know? It’ll be fine. I just need some sleep and a fresh start.” 

Elsa seemed suspicious, but didn’t comment. She just gave a sympathetic smile and wished her goodnight. Normally, her sister’s sometimes standoffish attitude would bother Anna, but not tonight. She just needed to be alone. 

When she reached her room, she collapsed onto the bed. Exhausted was an understatement, but her brain prevented her from sleeping. She was terrified to go into work tomorrow. What if Stephan was there? What if he tried to hurt her or-- _ claim _ her--whatever that meant? Kristoff promised to protect her… but she’d only known the guy three weeks. And there was apparently a lot more than meets the eye with him. As much as Anna wanted to believe him, it was hard to. 

Hugging a pillow to her chest, she sighed. “Tomorrow is a new day,” she reminded herself. 

Repeating the notion over and over was enough to get her to relax and fall asleep. But it didn’t prevent creeping dreams of Kristoff’s fangs dragging across her neck and his heated breath on her skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait and post this later in the day. But ya know... it's 1AM so it's technically Monday, right?
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


	8. Turning Scarlet

“The girl has to go, Kristoff,” Pabbie told him sternly with a shake of his head. 

Scoffing, the blond gaped at his elder. “Are you serious? She didn’t do anything!” 

“You know the rules of the clan: an unmarked human cannot know of our existence. She has to go--as well as her memories.” 

Kristoff almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but knowing how his clan worked… it wasn’t a shock. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair to Anna. 

“Why does she have to pay the price for Stephan’s idiocy? He’s the one who couldn’t control himself and almost claimed someone unwillingly, which the clan has not considered ‘cocher’ for years. Our kind is typically stuck in their ways, and he breaks the one damn thing they did change,” he argued. 

Pabbie paused for a moment, considering him before sighing. “I can’t allow it, Kristoff.” 

“Please, Pabbie… she needs this job.” 

“There’s plenty of other jobs. She won’t even remember working at the bakery.” 

“I’ll protect her. So will Sven. I promise.” 

“No--” 

“I’ll claim her!” 

Pabbie paused then, eyebrows shooting upward with a shocked expression. “Oh?” 

Sighing, Kristoff rubbed his neck. “I-I really like her. And she--I think she likes me. If it means she keeps her job and can keep knowing our secret then I’ll do it.” 

“Kristoff… I know how you feel about marking and mating with humans.” 

“I-I know. But I’ll need time. If we’re going to go through with this then I’m going to do it right. I’m not marking her straight away.” 

Or not at all. He knew how his clan treated marked humans. They were the bottom of the food chain, and like hell would he put Anna through that. But if it meant he could play pretend for a while and date someone he liked to keep her job there, then he’d do it. For once, Kristoff wanted to live in the moment--even if Anna would only be a blimp in his existence and eventually be a faded memory, he wanted to try. He wanted to do something for someone else. So, he’d keep up the charade for Pabbie. He’d tell him that Anna was marked and they were a  _ thing _ even if it wasn’t true. 

“You’re going to court a human?” 

Kristoff nodded, pursing his lips. “Isn’t that normal? To date someone before they’re bound to you?” 

“Not for very long,” he mused. “But I wouldn’t put it past you to take your time. I mean it, Kristoff, if you don’t intend to mark her then she cannot stay at the bakery.” 

“I understand.” 

Pabbie’s gaze was stern. “I won’t hesitate to wipe her memory to protect our clan. And I’ll have to report it to the rest of the higher-ups that you intended to let our secret out.” 

That certainly felt like a threat, but he understood. Their society was so hierarchical, and Kristoff wasn’t at the top of that totem pole. What he felt and thought didn’t matter to them. This little crush he had on a human girl that just so happened to find out their secret didn’t matter to them. There would be no hesitation to get rid of Anna. 

And he hated that. And maybe it’d be better that way for Anna… she wouldn’t have to remember what Stephan did to her. But the selfish part of him didn’t want her to forget him. Not yet. He wanted to hang onto her just a little longer. It’d been so long since someone had tried to understand him… and for the first time… Kristoff didn’t feel compelled to push her away even though she was human. 

He’d sworn he’d fall in love with a vampire to make his life easier. And for whoever he was with. But maybe sometimes life just didn’t turn out the way one expected. 

o~o~o~o

Stephan wasn’t there when Kristoff returned to the bakery the following day. Good. That’s exactly what he wanted. Pabbie had apparently told Anna to take the weekend off. Which was also fine with Kristoff. He couldn’t bear to face her the day after she’d found out he was a vampire. 

The few days without Anna were… strange. The bakery was oddly quiet. It was hectic with just Kristoff and Sven working, but they were able to manage. Kristoff often found himself zoning out and worrying over Anna’s well being rather than working. After nearly burning a batch of cookies, he realized he needed to get his shit together. Sven agreed. 

But part of him couldn’t help it. He really fucked up. Agreeing with Pabbie to mark Anna without her permission? After she’d been traumatized by Stephan? Fuck, Kristoff was the  _ worst _ . How could he do that to her? 

And he claimed to  _ care _ about her! He excused it as wanting her to keep her job, but Kristoff knew deep down it was just his own selfish desire to keep Anna there. He wanted her to work there. Just these few days without her were lonely and empty. 

He was an absolute fool. This human girl had barely worked there, and he was already completely smitten. How could he let this happen!? Why was Anna just so… so irresistible? Why did her smile make him weak at the knees? Why did her giggle make his heart clench in his chest? Why did every time she put her damn hair up his stupid fangs extended from their dormant postion. 

It was so foreign to him to desire someone like he desired her. The feeling was so unnatural to him. Kristoff wasn’t sure how to handle it. Despite how much Sven kept trying to reassure him that it was normal to fall for someone, it only made Kristoff feel dirty. If he really cared about Anna, he should’ve let Pabbie wipe her memories so she could move on with her life and not be sucked into their freak show. 

  
  


So, when she returned that Monday… Kristoff was a bit anxious. He almost couldn’t look her in the eye. Why did he feel so awkward?

Anna walked back in the kitchen and smiled at him. “Uh, hey, you guys.” 

Sven was over to her in a moment. He patted her shoulder, giving a comforting gesture. “I’m so sorry,” he muttered to her, but loud enough Kristoff could hear. 

She patted his back. “It’s okay,” she looked at Kristoff when Sven pulled away. Her smile was so soft. “Kristoff was there, thankfully.” 

“Ah! It wasn’t anything. I just--I had a feeling he’d…” the blond trailed off, rubbing harshly at his neck as words jumbled in his mind. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“Me too,” she agreed. 

“How was the weekend off?” he asked. 

This small talk with her felt so uncomfortable. He just wanted to talk to Anna like he did every day. But it was so hard. Especially since he’d secretly promised to bind her to him. Even if he didn’t have actual intention to do so, it still made his chest flutter thinking about it. 

“It was alright,” she pursed her lips, glancing at Sven. “Uh, Sven, do you mind if Kristoff and I…?” 

Eyes going wide, Sven looked between the two of them. “Oh! Uh, sure. We open soon sooo I’ll go get the register ready,” he sputtered out quickly before leaving the kitchen in a hurry. 

Kristoff’s heart pounded in his chest. Why did Anna want to be alone with him? Had he done something wrong? 

His breath hitched when she suddenly approached him, arms going around his waist. Her cheek pressed against his chest. Kristoff stood frozen for a moment, unsure if moving or hugging back was the right move. Sighing, he gave in and pressed his hands against her back. If all he got from her was this one hug… he could live with that. He didn’t want to think about how wonderful it felt to have her touching him. Even if it was just a comforting embrace. 

She pulled back slightly, looking up at him with a soft smile that made his chest ache. He didn’t know he could long for someone like this. He was an actual dumbass, wasn’t he? 

“So, you do have a heart?” 

Blinking, he gaped. “W-What?” 

“I can hear your heart beating. Which means vampires have them.” 

...Anna was really something, huh? 

Snorting, he smirked. “Uh, yeah. We’re basically human--uh, anatomically, that is.” 

She backed away, and Kristoff forced himself not to dwell on the loss of her. Anna clamped her hands behind her back. “Sooo, I--uh--wanted to talk to you. Obviously, I did a lot of thinking over the weekend.” 

“I would kinda think you were crazy if you didn’t.” 

She sighed with a small laugh. “Yeah. I’m just so sorry that I just messed everything up around here. I didn’t mean to get Stephan fired. Or get you in trouble with Pabbie. He--He wasn’t too thrilled about me working here.” 

“Oh,” Kristoff grimaced. “He said that, huh?” 

“He did… but he did tell me that you vouched for me. And that you insisted that he gives me a chance. Thank you for that, Kristoff. I really appreciate you--er--everything you’ve done for me.” 

Swallowing thickly, he felt heat blooming along his cheeks. “I told you, it’s nothing. And for the record, you didn’t get Stephan fired. He was the one being stupid. We’re not supposed to mark humans if they aren’t willing.” 

“Really?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, we’ve moved on from that, I guess. It’s a little less barbaric.” 

Anna chewed her lip, looking him up and down. Sucking in a breath, she seemed to gain her confidence. “What’s that mean, exactly? What does it mean to be a marked human?” 

Kristoff wasn’t exactly sure what to do with that question. Of course, since Anna was so curious and that she’d researched vampires for years it would be natural for her to ask about it. But a part of him wanted her to be curious because she was  _ interested. _ That was stupid, wishful thinking. And Kristoff was fully aware that he was being an idiot thinking that after what Stephan did, that she’d want anything romantically to do with him. 

“Well, it means that a human is like--ugh, this is going to sound awful--they’re like the property of that vampire. But it’s supposed to be a romantic thing. Vampires claim each other as well. It’s basically our way of telling everyone else that this person is off the market.” 

She laughed. “Sounds like some stockholm syndrome.” 

Kristoff chuckled in agreement. “You could see it that way, but it’s mostly so that other vampires will back off. Marking makes you a part of the clan. Vampires aren’t allowed to be romantically invested in a human unless they are marked. When we mark a human, we become more attuned to them. We can sense emotions and become more protective.” 

“Or possessive,” she snorted. 

Kristoff shrugged with a hiss. “Yeah, interchangeable really. A lot of marked humans agree to the arrangement because they see the benefits. Our clan is wealthy and when you’re marked, it increases your lifespan.” 

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah. It--It all gets kind of confusing. It’s just basically mate biting. Like I said, vampires do it to one another too. It’s just our society. We bind ourselves to others.” 

Anna seemed surprised at that. “Well, the websites didn’t mention that.” 

“Marked humans are sworn to secrecy. There’s consequences for those that out us.” 

“Death sentence?” she asked, looking a bit horrified. 

Kristoff scoffed. “No, we wipe their memories.” 

“You--You can erase memories?” 

“Mhmm… Wikis didn’t tell you that either, huh?” 

“Nope,” she laughed. 

Smiling at that, she shook her head. Her eyes wandered for a moment, before she scuffed her foot against the floor. Taking a step towards him, she tugged on one of her braids. “Sooo, hypothetically, if  _ you _ marked me…” 

He felt himself stiffen at the mere suggestion. Clenching his palms, Kristoff cleared his throat and decided that that would be a good time to start getting the batter ready for the day. “Yeah?” he croaked as he opened the fridge, not daring to look at her. 

“I’d be bound to you?” she hummed. 

“Uh, yeah,” he rasped as he grabbed the wet ingredients from the fridge. 

Anna was following behind him, her tiny feet pattering behind his movements. “Have you ever marked a human before, Kristoff?” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

He had to change this. She couldn’t say things like this. She couldn’t actually  _ want _ him like that. Grabbing one of the metal bowls from the cabinets, Kristoff shoved it into her palms quickly. “Flour, please?” 

Anna narrowed her eyes before nodding. As she stalked across the kitchen, she hummed. “It sounds like you’re evading the question.” 

“The truth sucks sometimes, Anna.” 

She sifted the flour into the bowl, looking over at him with a curious glance. “What do you mean?” 

Groaning, he rubbed a hand across his face. He’d have to wash his hands again… she was stressing him out. 

“Most vampires mark a human and as soon as that human dies and the bond is broken, they move onto the next one. I--I would never want to outlive someone I loved like that. Not to mention, marked humans are treated like shit in our society because they’re at the bottom of the food chain.” 

“Cause we’re literally food?” 

“Anna.” 

“Sorry,” she grimaced. “I think it’s sweet that you’re a romantic.” 

Kristoff moved to the sink, going to wash his hands again. Why did she make him feel like this? All… mushy inside. Made his brain stupid. Like he couldn’t even finish a thought. 

“Watching someone I’ve fallen in love with age and look older than me before I outlive them for another two hundred years doesn’t appeal to me.” 

“ _ Two hundred? _ How old are you?” 

“That’s rude.” 

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. “Fine. Don’t tell me,” she muttered. Anna clicked her tongue, walking up to him and tilting her head. “What about turning? Can you do that?” 

“Turning humans into vampires?” 

“Yes?” 

“Yeah, we can do that.” 

Blinking, she cocked a brow. “And you haven’t considered that?” 

“It’s a painful process. I don’t think I could do that to anyone, especially not someone I loved,” he admitted before slipping on gloves to crack the eggs. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Anna touched his arm. “Would you do it if they asked you to?” 

Kristoff cleared his throat once more, turning his head to focus on the task at hand. “You know, I think Twenty Questions is over for the day.” 

“Oh jeez, Kristoff, I’m sorry. I-I wasn’t trying to overstep or anything I just--” 

He sighed, shrugging. “I get it, Anna. You’re curious. You’ve been interested in vampires for years and now you’re finally able to ask all the questions and get the answers you’ve wanted for years.” 

“You think this is just about learning about vampires?” 

Brows pinched, he gave her a look. “Well, yeah? Wouldn’t you want to know all this info as a vampire enthusiast?” 

“Nothing more than that? Not even after I brought up the hypotheticals between us?” 

Well, he was entirely confused. What the hell was she talking about? Wouldn’t she be curious about vampire society after all these years? What did she mean “between us”? Was there something Kristoff was missing?

Finally, he asked. “What do you mean?” 

Groaning, she tugged on her braids. “Are you that dense?” 

Wait. 

What? 

Kristoff turned to her, feeling his jaw slacken as he stared at her. “Excuse me?” 

He wasn’t sure what to do when she began pacing through the kitchen, arms flailing while she spoke. “Yes! I want to know about all the vampire things,  _ obviously. _ But not just because I’m interested in vampires--but because I’m interested in  _ you _ , Kristoff!” 

“You’re--You’re interested in  _ me? _ A-After what Stephan did? You would even consider…?” 

Anna nodded quickly. “Yes! I liked you before what Stephan did! Just because you have fangs and drink blood, that doesn’t change that I think you’re a great guy. Especially after you saved me from that-- _ creep. _ ” She paused. “Wait. Is that offensive?” 

“Uh, no. Stephan is a creep by vampire standards. But wait--can you just--You  _ like _ me?” 

“ _ Yes! _ Will you  _ please _ just consider going on a date with me? Just one! You don’t have to commit to anything. No mating or marking or  _ whatever _ you guys do. Just two--uh--individuals going out together.” 

“Yes.” 

“Because I--wait, what? Really?” 

Nodding, he smiled. “Yes, I’ll go out with you, Anna.” 

Holy shit.  _ Holy shit. _ So, maybe thinking that Anna was interested wasn’t stupid, wishful thinking. But he certainly hadn’t planned on it. He was completely okay with longingly watching from the distance. Well, that was thwarted with her confession. 

When she smiled and giggled, bouncing up and down excitedly, Kristoff felt his heart melt and break simultaneously. 

What was he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop. she did it.
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


	9. Burning Ambers Part 1

Anna couldn’t believe she actually did it. She asked out Kristoff. Kristoff… who just so happened to be a vampire. How crazy could her life get!? This was absolutely insane! 

But she couldn’t deny her excitement! Poor Elsa, once again, was victim to her sister’s ramblings when she cooed and swooned over finally having a date with Kristoff. The flaxen blonde curled her knees to her chest, watching Anna pace around the living room. 

“Can you _believe_ it, Elsa? And it was _me!_ _I_ asked _him_ out! How brave am I? Ha! Screw the social norms, I don’t need them! Anna Arnesen is completely brave enough to ask a man out. And he said _yes!_ ” 

Finally, Elsa interrupted the tirade. “Um, Anna… Are you sure it’s not too soon? You and Hans haven’t been apart for that long. You’re supposed to be hiding from him for now. Isn’t dating a bad idea?” 

Anna smiled with a half-hearted shrug. “I know, but Kristoff wouldn’t let anything happen to me. He promised to protect me.” 

“Protect you?” 

Oh. That probably wasn't the right thing to say, Anna realized. Her sister didn’t know of vampires, so it wouldn’t make sense to her. 

“From Hans,” Anna blurted quickly. “He knows that Hans is a dick and promised to not let anything happen to me. He’s already proven himself!” 

Elsa looked panicked at that. “What!?” 

Ugh. Anna was doing great at shoving her foot in her mouth this evening, wasn’t she? How was she supposed to get out of this one now? She couldn’t say “oh, you know, he already protected me from a guy who tried to bind me to him for life” cause that wouldn’t go over well. 

“Well…” she fiddled with her fingers. “Last week when I came home upset… It was because some creep tried to--never mind. Anyway, Kristoff was there and saved me. Totally slugged the guy.” 

Elsa stood then, brows pinching with anger. “You didn’t think to tell me that someone _attacked_ you!?” 

“Yes! Because you’d react like _this!_ I’m fine, alright? Nothing happened.” 

Her sister crossed her arms. “Something _did_ , Anna, that’s the problem! God, that is such a shady part of town. There’s so many low lives and thugs in that area. I _knew_ it was a bad idea for you to work there.” 

“Oh, c’mon, Elsa. Just because it looks run down doesn’t mean that everyone is bad there. It was _one_ guy. Kristoff was there, okay? I’m fine!” 

“But what about next time, huh? What if Kristoff isn’t there to rescue you the next time you are alone in the middle of the night!?” 

Finally, Anna had had enough. She sighed, waving her heads to give in. “No more, please. I just ended up in a bad situation. I’m _fine,_ Elsa. I don’t need you smothering me. While I appreciate you worrying about me, please let me be.” 

Elsa flopped back on the couch, rubbing her fingers against her temples. “Fine.” 

“When you meet Kristoff, you’ll see he’s not bad, I promise.” 

Blinking, Elsa stared at her. “When I meet him?” 

“When he picks me up for our date this weekend.” 

“You invited him _here?_ You told him where we live?” 

Anna gave her sister a confused stare. “Um, yeah? Isn’t that where guys normally pick up girls they are taking on a date?” 

Elsa shook her head, clearly fed up with her sister at that point. Standing, she shook her head. “I’m going to bed. See you in the morning.” 

Watching as her sister fled up the stairs, Anna gaped slightly, shoulders slumping. “Yeah, okay.” 

It didn’t make sense to Anna. None of it did. She and Elsa had done nothing but fight since she’d started working at the bakery, and Anna didn’t know what to do. She hated the tension. She hated bickering with Elsa constantly. What had changed? She didn’t understand? Why did it seem like no matter what she did, it pissed Elsa off? 

What could she do to change it? 

Anna felt so miserable at home these days. Burying her face in her hands, she flopped on the couch. The shutters of misery overtook her, shoulders shaking as she cried softly into her palms. As much as Elsa didn’t want her to work at the bakery, all her sister was doing was pushing Anna further and further into wanting to work there more and more. Anna was happy there. She was happy spending time with Kristoff and Sven. She enjoyed the customers that she met. There were so many kind people that walked in each day. Her regulars were kind. New patrons asked what she liked, what was good, had she made any of them? 

Why wouldn’t her sister just accept that this was her job? Why wasn’t Elsa just… happy for her? Her sister tearing down everything Anna was enjoying hurt so much. It was too much. So painful. 

Anna found herself desperately wanting to talk to Kristoff. Glancing at her phone, she cringed when she looked at his contact. They hadn’t even texted one another yet. Would she be annoying him if she called him? Would he hate her for it? 

She stood before turning off the lights in the living room. Walking up the stairs, she paused when she reached the hallway. Anna gave her sister’s door an idle glance, wondering if it’d just be better to apologize and clear up things with Elsa. But what would she even be apologizing for? For having a job her sister didn’t want her to have? How was that fair? For giving out their address to someone she _trusted!?_ Why couldn’t Elsa just trust her judgement? 

The thoughts running through her mind only worked Anna up more. Instead, she turned to head into her room. Sucking in a breath, Anna pressed “call” on Kristoff’s contact. As the phone rang, she glanced around the room before stepping out onto her balcony. 

_“Hello?”_

Oh shit. He answered. What was she supposed to do now? 

“Uh--Kristoff! H-Hey! I--um… Ugh, sorry… this is so stupid.” 

There was a beat of silence as Anna agonized over her idiocy. She was bothering him and they hadn’t even started dating yet. 

_“Have you been crying?”_

Pausing, she was taken aback by the question. “How did you…?” 

_“I don’t know. I could just tell… Is that why you called?”_

Anna sighed. “Yeah, I just--I don’t know. I got into a fight with my sister, and you were the first person I wanted to call. Is that pathetic?” 

_“Not at all. I’m flattered,”_ he said with a chuckle. _“Why did you fight with your sister?”_

“Well, she’s mad at me for asking you out just a few months after Hans and I broke up.” 

_“I thought you’d been apart for a while…?”_

“Only about a month,” she admitted. 

_“Wait. What? Are you sure that you want this?”_

Anna groaned loudly into the phone. “Don’t sound like Elsa, please. I’ve been over Hans for a while, it just took some time to get out of the relationship, okay? There’s no feelings left there for him. You’re who I care about now.” 

He was silent for a moment. _“Okay, but if you ever decide that I’m--well that all of this isn’t what you want, don’t hesitate to tell me. I know that this is a lot to take in.”_

“It is… but it doesn’t bother me, Kristoff, I promise. I wouldn’t have asked you out if it did,” he hummed in agreement before Anna smiled into the phone. “Speaking of which, what’s the plan?” 

_“Uh, I’m not sure. What do you want to do?”_

“It doesn’t have to be anything fancy. Dinner and a walk in the park?” 

_“That’s all?”_

“What? Too simple for you?” 

His chuckle from the other end of the line made her heart sing. _“Sounds perfect.”_

o~o~o~o

Anna’s fears were realized when Kristoff came to the door and her sister glared daggers at the man. With a tight lipped smile, she glanced between the two of them. Kristoff was wearing that dopey lopsided grin that he did when he was being polite, and Elsa wanted nothing to do with it. 

“So, Kristoff, this is my sister Elsa,” turning to Elsa, Anna gestured to her date, “ _Elsa,_ this is Kristoff.” 

Kristoff smiled, reaching out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Elsa.” 

Elsa stood there, lips etched into a frown with her arms crossed. She said nothing, only squinted harshly at him. 

God, why was she acting so childish!? Why couldn’t Elsa just be mature about this even if she didn’t like Kristoff? 

With a nervous laugh, Kristoff pulled his hand back, wiping it on his jeans--clearly nervous. “S-Sorry,” he murmured. 

“Don’t be,” Anna said sternly, shooting a look towards her sister. Sighing, she looked up at Kristoff. “Let’s go.” 

As they started out the door, Elsa spoke. “Wait.” 

They both turned to look at her. Anna noticed Kristoff’s jaw tighten as he swallowed, eye wide and nervous. Despite how upset with her sister, Anna couldn’t help but muse at the fear in Kristoff’s eyes. He was a _vampire_. And he was absolutely terrified. 

Elsa huffed, lifting a hand. “Look, I’m not happy about this, clearly. The last guy that promised me he’d be there for Anna didn’t follow through, so you better be different,” her eyes hardened, “Don’t hurt my sister… _or else._ ” 

Nodding stiffly and clearing his throat, Kristoff agreed. “Got it.” 

Anna gave Elsa a once over, embarrassed by her sister’s threatening demeanor. “Okayyy, we’re going now,” she blurted quickly. 

Grabbing Kristoff’s arm, she tugged his large frame from the doorway. He stumbled and followed after her. What a cute dork, she mused. 

“Well,” he murmured as they went down the steps, “your sister hates me.” 

Shrugging, she patted his arm. “Pretty sure Elsa is going to hate anyone I date from now on.” 

“Maybe.” 

When they reached his vehicle, Anna’s jaw nearly dropped when Kristoff opened the car door for her. She blinked up at him, surprised. He gave her a puzzled look. 

“What?” he asked with a tilt of his head. 

She shook her head, gathering her wits. Huh, apparently chivalry wasn’t dead. With a smile, Anna thanked him and scooted into the passenger seat. 

When they started down the road, Anna couldn’t handle the silence. “I’m sorry about Elsa. We’ve just… you know. When I called you a few days ago, I just couldn’t take it anymore. We’ve been constantly fighting because she doesn’t agree with my choices.” 

Kristoff grimaced. “Anna, I don’t want to come between you and your sister.” 

Waving him off, she shook her head. “No, it’s not like that. Elsa and I have always--well, not _always_ \--when we were kids we got along. It's just…" she sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to air out my drama with my sister to you and ruin the evening." 

He shook his head. "You're not ruining this at all. I'm here if you want to talk about anything. I'm all ears."

Anna let out a snort at that. She'd read that vampires had pointed ears and advanced hearing on the websites, but she wasn't sure if that was real or not. She didn’t mean to stare at his ears, but she did anyway. 

Glancing at her, Kristoff smiled. “What?” 

“Was that a pun?” 

“I have no idea what you mean.” 

“Do you have super hearing?” 

He snorted. “What makes you think that?” 

With a hum, Anna shrugged. “You know, it’s in movies and stuff.” 

“You watch too many vampire movies.” 

“Okay, that might be true, but humor me here…” 

The small smirk never left his lips. Kristoff could pretend and give her a hard time, but she knew he didn’t actually mind it. At least the look on his face said he didn’t. 

Kristoff turned the wheel, looking at the road. “Why do I have a feeling Twenty Questions: Vampire Edition is about to begin again?” 

“Aw, c’mon. You started it with the pun.” 

“How do you know it was a pun?” 

“You didn’t say it wasn’t one.” 

He chuckled. “Alright, that’s fair. What’s the question?” 

“Your teeth are retractable, right?” 

“Why are you asking a question you already know the answer to?” 

“Ugh,” Anna glared at him, leaning towards him. “Just answer the question, Kristoff.” 

“Yes. My fangs don’t just stick out all of the time.” 

“Are your ears retractable too?” 

Kristoff barked a laugh at that. “‘Retractable’?” 

“Kristoffff!!” 

As they arrived in the parking lot, he finally gave in. “Okay, okay… Yes. My ears are naturally pointed. We are able to camouflage our vampire anatomy.” 

Anna wasn’t sure why that wasn’t the answer she expected. She assumed that was a myth. But instead, she found herself picturing Kristoff in his natural form with fangs and pointed ears. 

“Stop picturing it,” he murmured as he put the car in park. 

She gaped at him. “How’d you…?” 

“Well, you didn’t say anything and just stared at me…” 

“Does it hurt?” Anna blurted. 

“Hurts my pride that you keep looking at me weird.” 

She rolled her eyes at that. “You know what I meant! Your ears and teeth: does it hurt to, like, hold them in?” 

Kristoff shrugged. “Not really. We don’t even think about it at this point. Sven and I just walk around our apartment in our human appearances cause it’s just annoying to change back and forth constantly. The fangs are harder to hide sometimes because they pop out sometimes when I get flustered or angry or--” she noticed his eyes widen as he cut himself off. 

“...Or?” 

He shook his head quickly. “Nope.” 

“Awe! Tell me! Pleaseeee,” Anna begged, blinking her best doe eyes at him. 

With a grimace, Kristoff looked away from her in an instant. “Stop that. You can’t just _look_ at me like that.” 

“Whyyy~?” she cooed, leaning across her seat to his. 

Huffing, he kept his eyes forward. “Are you going to keep harassing me or are we going to eat?” 

“Wait… Can you actually eat?” 

“Only a little. We can eat small portions of actual food a day.” 

Suddenly, something dawned on Anna. “The cream cheese! That’s what you meant when you said you’d rather eat something besides cream cheese!” 

Kristoff laughed, rubbing nervously at his neck. “Yeahh, I did let that slip when I thought you were a vampire.” 

“It’s okay, I can eat your leftovers if you want,” Anna teased with a grin. 

“We’re not going to eat anything if we don’t get out of this car before they close,” he retorted with a smirk. 

Sighing, Anna flopped back in her seat. “Fine, but I have more questions for later.” 

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t.” 

As Anna gathered her few things, she was surprised when her door opened once again. Glancing up, there stood Kristoff waiting patiently for her to step out of the car. 

Yeah, this was going to be a really great night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my sanity, I've decided to divide this chapter up into two parts. The second part will be posted later in the day. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


	10. Burning Ambers Part 2

As expected, the vampire talk wasn’t continued in the restaurant. If such a conversation was overheard there would be repercussions for both of them, obviously. Instead, they made small talk about their lives in general. About Anna's time in culinary school, about how she met Hans and how he treated her. She didn't miss the way his jaw tightened at the mention of her ex. 

If she were honest with herself, Anna noticed how warm it made her feel inside when Kristoff was protective of her. She didn't know why, despite how Hans became angrily possessive of her, she still found that to be an attractive trait. It shouldn't have been, she knew. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sour our conversation with the mention of my ex."

Instead of agreeing like she suspected, Kristoff shook his head. "Even so, he's a part of your past. And I want to know about you, Anna. If we want to be together," his cheeks flushed at that, "we need to be honest with one another, right?" 

"Even if the conversation is a total drag?" she asked with a smile and tilt of her head. 

"Yes, completely. I think things about my family are a drag, but you don't think so." 

Humming, she agreed. "Okay, yes, that's true. I was just trying to save you my sob story. But… you  _ did  _ say you were all ears." 

Kristoff snorted with a grin. "I did. Sob away." 

Anna laughed light heartedly before shrugging. "Well, like I said earlier, Elsa and I got along great when we were kids. We were practically inseparable, ya know? But then… I don't know… She changed really out of the blue. Papa started spending a lot more time with her. She said he was training her to take over the family business which to this day has still never made sense to me." 

"What family business?" Kristoff asked with furrowed brows. 

"I have no idea, that's the thing. Our father owned a company, did a lot of side businesses, and invested in real estate. But Elsa never really pursued any of those avenues. She got a business degree, sure, but she just maintains what Papa built and never really did anything else," pausing for a moment, Anna lost herself in thought.

Elsa really hadn't gone after something she wanted. In fact, Anna couldn't even think of anything that her sister was actually interested in. 

"Anna?" 

"Ah," she blinked quickly. "Sorry, um… oh! Yeah… So our mother died and then Papa just went off the rails. And honestly? I didn't see much of him or Elsa after that. They both just--I dunno--pushed me aside, I guess? Whatever they had going on was a secret they kept from me. I grieved her alone… and then our father died not too long after. Mine and Elsa's relationship has been broken since then. I fell for Hans and saw him as an opportunity to get away. Which was obviously a bad idea. Sooo now I'm moved back in with Elsa and you know the rest." 

Kristoff was silent, his dark eyes full of sympathy and understanding. "I'm so sorry, Anna," he said as he reached across the table and placed his hand on hers. 

"Thank you…" she said with a shy smile. 

There was a beat of silence that hung in the air before Anna cleared her throat, blinking away stray tears that threatened to fall. "Um, so, are you going to be able to eat anymore?" 

Kristoff shook his head. "Probably not." 

o~o~o~o

The park was brightly lit with beautiful lanterns and fairy lights strewn along the small trees. Anna was happy that she and Kristoff could just babble to one another for hours. Many times before people would cut her off or tell her she was talking too much or too fast, but Kristoff never did. He was always intently looking at and absorbing every word that left her lips. 

As they paced along the path together, Anna’s hand brushed against his own. Breathe hitching, she tried not to let the featherlight touch distract her from their discussion of their favorite television shows. But Kristoff did the opposite. Gingerly, he wrapped his palm around her own and intertwined their fingers. There was a swell of affection in her chest… Part of her was proud of him for finally making the first move for once. 

There was a warmth flowing to her cheeks, but she continued to speak. Apparently, they had similar tastes in sitcoms. Kristoff and Sven often watched comedies together at night after work. 

“You could come over and watch with us sometime,” Kristoff suggested before glancing away. “I-If you wanted to, that is.” 

Swinging their conjoined hands, Anna beamed at him. “Sure, I’d love to.” 

“Great!” he blurted before clearing his throat. “Yeah, great. That’s great.” 

Anna gave him a knowing smile before taking some pity on him and changing the topic. “You know, since we’re out of the public eye really, what’d you say we play some more Twenty Questions?” 

“Depends. Is the Vampire Edition?” 

“Of course,” she laughed. 

Kristoff gave an exaggerated sigh. “I guess so.” 

Anna bumped him with a smirk. “Anywayyy, so vampires have all this lore. And I’m just curious about what can actually kill you and what can’t?” 

“Anna, I don’t like the fact that you’re planning to murder me,” he replied flatly. 

With a scoff, Anna rolled her eyes. “You know I’m not. But seriously! Garlic? Silver? A stake to the heart? Do you burn up in the sun? Are you nocturnal?” 

“A stake to the heart would kill anyone, Anna. We’re just sturdier than humans, not immortal. Our wounds heal faster, but that’s about it there. Garlic can kill me if I eat it and don’t have an epipen in time. We’re allergic to it. And we’re allergic to silver.” 

Anna stared up at him in awe. “Oh, wow!” she felt her eyes light up. “That makes so much sense!” 

“We don’t burn up in the sun, either. We’re just sensitive to it. Have you ever gotten a sunburn so bad that it bubbled up and blistered?” 

Snorting, she cocked a brow. “Kristoff, I’m a redhead. I’ve done that more time than I can count.” 

“Oh, right. It’s like that but it happens to us very quickly. If my skin is exposed to direct sunlight for about twenty minutes, that’s what happens.” 

Anna grimaced, glancing away and looking at the sidewalk before them. “I’m sorry, that has to really suck.” 

Kristoff shrugged. “It does, but it’s not like we can do much about it. We find ways to work around things. People may look at me funny when I had an umbrella out on a ninety degree summer day, but that’s better than third degree burns.” 

“Very true. We’ll just have to share an umbrella in the sun together.” 

Kristoff smiled. “I’d like that.” 

Giggling, she fiddled with her hair with her free hand. “You didn’t, um, answer the last one.” 

“You asked a lot. Which one was it?” 

“Are you nocturnal?” 

Shaking his head, he denied it. “No. We’re just night owls in general. But, vampires don’t need as much sleep as humans do. It’s something about how our bodies regenerate faster than yours. We also don’t get tired the same way either.” 

“Huh, I’d never even thought about that.” 

He gave a slight chuckle. “Well, I’m glad I can still surprise you.” 

Anna let out an amused hum. “Kinda sucks though. All this time I was hoping you’d be dragging me back to your mansion in the woods, sucking all of my blood, then going to bed in your coffin.” 

“Eugh, now you’re just being mean.” 

Laughing, she squeezed his hand and leaned her head onto his shoulder for a brief moment. “Anything else you haven’t mentioned?” she asked with a grin. 

Kristoff ruffled his blond locks with his free hand. “Uh, we have night vision?” 

“You can see in the dark!?” 

He stopped walking, slamming a hand over her mouth. “Shh, yes. Now, don’t tell the entire park.” 

“Sorry,” she murmured guiltily. 

When they started moving again, Kristoff elaborated. “Yeah, we have to really squint and think about it. It’s something about the way our eyes work. Our irises turn red when we’re drinking blood or distressed. Some vampires can control it and turn them red on command. I’m not one of them.” 

“...Your eyes turn red…?” 

“Yeah, it’s weird.” 

“It’s cool!” she cheered. 

“You’re really something else, Anna,” he said. 

After walking in a comfortable silence, the pair decided to take a seat on a bench. It had since gotten dark, most of the park guests having left not too long ago. Anna was a little disappointed when their hands disconnected, but her palm had gotten very sweaty so it was sort of a relief as well. She scooched in close to Kristoff on the bench to remain in contact with him. 

It was odd to long for his touch when she didn’t have it. Anna had never really felt a pull of attraction for someone like she did for Kristoff. It was exciting and nerve wracking, and freaky all at the same time. 

There was a question bubbling inside her she desperately wanted to ask, but she was so afraid of scaring him off. What would he say? Would he reject her?

“Kristoff?” 

“Hm?” 

Anna gazed up at him, meeting his golden-brown eyes, drinking them in. Gathering her courage, she spoke. “If I asked you to mark me, would you?” 

Eyes blowing wide, Kristoff’s cheeks flushed. Suddenly, a hand flew up to cover his mouth and he quickly turned his head away. 

“Wait,” Anna moved to her knees on the bench, placing her hand over his own that covered his mouth. “Why do you cover your mouth like that? You do it all the time…?” she trailed off before it dawned on her. “Is it your fangs?” 

Kristoff’s shoulders sunk in defeat. He glanced at her, hand still over his mouth as he nodded. 

“Will you let me see?” 

His eyes were big again before shaking his head again. “No way,” he mumbled behind his palm. 

“Kristoff, please?” 

Sighing, he gave in. His hand slowly fell from his lips. Anna reached over, cupping his cheeks and turning his face towards her. Standing higher on her knees so she was above him, she looked down at him. Kristoff couldn’t meet her gaze. His fangs barely poked out from his top lip, protruding slightly. Anna took his lip and pushed it up, studying the full intensity of them. They were super sharp, maybe a little sharper than she expected. The elongated k-9s had her entranced. Kristoff grunted in response, and she quickly took her hands away from his mouth and moved them back to his cheeks. 

“S-Sorry,” she sputtered out. 

When Kristoff just looked at her slack jawed, the fangs were still there slightly. Her hands were still perched on his cheeks, thumbs brushing along his flushed skin. Anna glanced between his eyes and his lips before something inside of her snapped. Her body suddenly moved on its own when she tugged Kristoff in and pressed her lips to his own. 

His mouth was still, unresponsive... and Anna quickly realized her mistake. She pulled away, eyes panicked as he stared at her. “Oh, shit. I’m so sorry, Kristoff--I didn’t mean to--” 

His hand was on the back of her head tugging her back in as he slanted his mouth against her. Anna practically melted. Arms winding around his broad frame, she returned the kiss eagerly. Kristoff’s lips were softer than she expected. Everything about him was softer than she expected. His fingers curled into her auburn tresses, mouth dominating hers as he licked into her mouth. Heat pooled inside her, heart pounding as excitement coursed down her spine. Anna never experienced such intense desire pulling her in. 

She clutched the downy hairs on the back of his neck. Time stood still as his lips melded with her own. Anna temporarily forgot where they were and what was going on around them. 

When Kristoff loosened his tight grip on her and pulled away, Anna let out a disappointed whine. He chuckled against her lips, the heat of his breath fanning her face. 

Anna finally gathered her wits, panting while catching her breath. She gawked at him as she realized they’d definitely just made out on a public park bench. Suddenly, a fit of giggles overtook her as she brought a hand to her mouth. It was contagious, apparently, as Kristoff laughed along with her, seeming just as stunned as she was. 

But Anna didn’t want this to end just yet. This feeling was addicting, and she had to keep it as long as she could. “You know,” she began with a coy smile, “if marking is anything like that then I don’t think I’d mind it.” 

Hearing his breath hitch, Kristoff stiffened beside her. But Anna held firm in her statement, just keeping the soft expression along her lips as she looked at him. She wanted him so badly. Being bound to Kristoff of all people didn’t sound so bad. He was genuinely the kindest man--maybe even being in general--she’d ever met. Even if he was stubborn and shy. Even if he could be blunt and ridiculous. He still wormed his way into her heart. Anna hadn’t meant to get attached so quickly, but maybe that was just a bad habit she was never going to break. 

Despite the flush on his face, Kristoff smirked at her before moving forward. Anna thought he was going in for another kiss, but he bypassed her face and leaned into her neck. Heart pounding wildly in her tight chest, Anna went entirely still. Was he really going to…? 

A soft kiss on the nape of her neck made her gasp. 

His lips suddenly met her ear when he spoke. “Maybe some other time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah. I know there's still a lot of exposition. 
> 
> But at least there was some smooching, right? 
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


	11. Red Velvet Part 1

That day was going to be a drag, Kristoff knew. The clan hosted a fancy dinner every few weeks. Of course, he hated it every time he had to go. His mother, Bulda, always told him he didn't need to force himself. But Kristoff knew he really didn’t have another choice. If he didn’t go, there would be whispers amongst the crowd about his mother because her son didn’t show up. He couldn’t let that happen. 

So, there he was with Sven in the corner of the large dining hall. Kristoff leaned against the wall, staring at the champagne glass filled with blood. He hated drinking this way. It felt unnatural to just casually drink it from a glass that way. Kristoff always preferred to put blood into something else. But it was tradition… so if anyone saw him standing around without a glass, he’d be stared at for sure. 

Kristoff just tended to observe these gatherings rather than actually participate. Only when he was questioned or forced into a situation where he had to socialize did he ever actually do or say anything. 

He had to resist an eye roll when he noticed Valerie primping herself in the mirror for the umpteeth time that evening. She never tired of trying to look young and attractive. The bleach blonde was only a bit older than he and Sven, so he never understood her constant desire to always look so sexy. Her body wouldn’t show any signs of being past twenty five for another fifty years or so. Besides, she’d already had two human mates and was now on her third. He supposed that would be because she had an affinity with finding humans around their forties to go for so she only had about sixty years with each of them. 

He hadn’t meant for her to catch him staring, but she seemed to notice his glare in the mirror. Turning around in a huff, her blonde locks floated over her shoulder. Valerie certainly loved the big hair. 

“What’s your problem?” 

Kristoff turned away, not wanting to deal with her. “Nothing.” 

She scoffed, moving towards him. “Well then keep your eyes to yourself. You’re going to be the one getting stared at if you don’t lose the human appearance.” 

Idly, he reached for his ear, realizing that he hadn’t transformed them back to normal. “I work with humans on a daily basis. I just forget sometimes. It’s none of your business.” 

Her lips turned up in disgust. “It’s unnatural.” 

Rolling his eyes, he pulled the glass up to his lips. “I’m not the one who is unnatural, here,” he muttered. 

Sven cleared his throat loudly. 

“Excuse me?” she sneered. 

“Hm?” 

Valerie continued to stink eye him as she shot her hands to her hips. “You have some nerve saying that to me when you haven’t even been with a woman.” Tipping her nose up high, she snapped her fingers. 

That spineless fool of hers came running. “Yes, my love?” 

Kristoff thought he was going to be sick. 

Valerie draped her perfectly manicured fingers over the poor sap’s chest. “Jeffery, my pet, could you go grab me something to drink?” 

The man, Jeffery, leaned in and gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. “Of course, love. Anything for you.” 

As he ran off to serve her, Valerie looked Kristoff up and down with a smirk before walking away, her heels clicking against the wooden floor as her hips swayed. Ugh, he was going to be sick. 

This was going to be a long night. 

o~o~o~o 

Hours went by as Kristoff found a new corner to sulk in. Humans weren’t slaves. They weren’t supposed to be butlers and servers to them, and yet they were. Just a piece of meat to fuck and drink and have around to do things. It was a vicious cycle he feared he’d never see the end of. Kristoff was so thankful that Bulda taught him better. 

“You know, after how smiley you were when you got back home last night after your date with Anna, I didn’t expect you to look extra grouchy this evening,” Sven teased with a smile when he approached his new hiding place. 

Shooting him a glare, Kristoff scowled further. “I’d much rather be with Anna than here.” 

Sven gave him a shrug. “Well, when you mark her then she can come along.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” 

Sven sighed, gazing into his glass. “You can’t hide her from this forever.” 

Leaning back against the wall, he groaned. “Yeah, I know it’s just--” 

“Who are you hiding?” 

Kristoff nearly jumped out of his skin when his mother appeared beside him. Turning to her, he felt his cheeks heat. “I-It’s no one!” he squeaked. 

Sven scoffed, pushing past him. “Nah ah ah, Bulda. He’s telling a fib. Kristoff has a girlfriend.” 

His mother’s eyes lit up. “A girlfriend!?” 

“No, no, no!! Shhh,” Kristoff hushed them both with a finger to his lips. “I-I haven’t asked her--uh, technically. W-We just had a date.” 

Bulda smacked him on the arm, causing him to yelp and rub the stinging spot. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because--! I-I…” Kristoff glanced down, staring guiltily into his glass. “She’s human.” 

Bulda’s eyes softened at the confession, shoulders relaxing slowly. “Oh, baby, there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“But I…” he trailed off, still unable to make eye contact. 

He felt awful admitting to his mother that he was interested in a human. Especially after she taught him how to treat them and showed him how poorly the vampires behaved. How fucked up their society was. 

With a sigh, his mother took his hand. “Come here, Kris. We need to go talk.” 

There was a large seating area in the back of the mansion. No one else was out there since they were all gathered in the large dining hall waiting for the elders to speak. 

“Ma, we’ll get in trouble if we aren’t back there in time.” 

His mother scoffed as she took a seat on one of the stone benches. “Do you think I care about that?” 

“But they’ll--” 

Bulda held up a hand. “Oh, hun, I know what they’ll say. And I don’t care. I care more about how you’re feeling than what some stuffy old vampire is going to say about me for not drinking blood on his time.” 

Kristoff practically deflated at that. He always tried his best to protect his mother from scrutiny. Tried to play his part as well as he could so it wouldn’t reflect badly back on her. Ever since his father passed, he’d only wanted to make sure that Bulda had a good reputation. His mother never mated with a human--which other vampires already found strange to begin with. She only bound herself to Cliff, his father, who had been a much older vampire. Cliff’s decision to not take his place in the higher ups when he came of age already reflected badly back on Kristoff and his mother. The last thing he wanted to do was fuck things up for them more. 

Basically, the clan saw the pair as the black sheep. Neither one of them followed typical protocol or what was seen as the norm. Even Sven’s family wasn’t too thrilled that he and Kristoff were so close. Thankfully, he best friend didn’t care what his family thought.

“What’s got you down?” 

Sighing, Kristoff hunched over on the bench, placing his elbows on his knees. “I just… I didn’t want to do this. I wanted to be with another vampire, so I wouldn’t have to hurt anyone. Or hurt myself. But then I messed it up and fell for Anna and now I just--” he gazed over at her, feeling tears welling in his eyes. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“Oh, honey…” she murmured before wrapping her arms around him. 

It was times like this Kristoff noticed how much he’d grown when his being practically swallowed her. But somehow he still felt like a child as he buried his face into her shoulder. Bulda rubbed comforting circles on his back. 

“Kristoff, I’m so proud that you want to do the right thing for others, but don’t let the clan control you. Don’t let them decide who you love,” she pushed back, holding him at arm's length as she gave him a soft smile. “You wouldn’t be this upset if you didn’t really care for this girl. In fact, I’ve never seen you like this before.” 

Kristoff chuckled at that. “Yeah, she makes me feel stupid.” 

“That’s the best kind of love.” 

“Yeah?” 

Bulda laughed. “Yes, definitely,” she paused for a moment. “Kris, I don’t want you to feel like you have to atone for your father’s, or even my actions. You’re you. And you have every right to do what you want to do. If you want to be with this girl, if you want to mark her, you treat her how  _ you _ want to treat her. Not how the clan tells you that you should.” 

He agreed with a nod. “Yeah, I could never…” 

Bulda cupped his cheek. “I know, hun. You’re such a kind soul. Not many vampires are blessed with one like you are. Don’t beat yourself up for loving someone.” 

“I’m--I’m not exactly sure what being in love feels like,” he murmured. 

She shook her head. “I think you do. I think you already are.” 

He wanted to deny it. Wanted to say that wasn’t true. But he wasn’t sure if he could… Lying to his mother was an impossible task. 

“B-But I barely know her. We’ve only known each other a little over a month and--” 

Her hand moved to his shoulder. Bulda’s eyes bore into his own when she gave him another gentle smile. One that only his mother could give that made him feel like a child needing her guidence once more. 

“Love has no time table.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again, I'm cutting a chapter in half because I want to ensure that I get something posted today. I'll be getting home late today, so I didn't want to miss an update. 
> 
> But that means you will get part two of this chapter tomorrow! Yes! A Friday update! 😂
> 
> This fic is actually going to be the death of me. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


	12. Red Velvet Part 2

Kristoff could admit to himself that he felt better after confessing all his built up guilt to his mother. It soothed his woes to have Bulda reassure him that it was okay to feel the way he felt. That there was nothing wrong with falling for Anna. 

He could allow himself that happiness. 

When he unlocked the bakery, a sweet scent immediately hit his nostrils. He balked, worrying that he’d left something on the previous evening. Dropping his keys, Kristoff hurried into the kitchen only to find Anna baking, much to his surprise. 

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, catching in his throat. He hadn’t seen her since their date since she’d had Sunday off. Blinking, he swallowed to gather his composure. “U-Uh, hey,” his voice nearly cracked. Kristoff cleared his throat as Anna looked up at him with a smile. “What’re you doing here?” he asked. 

Shrugging, Anna pulled a batch of cupcakes from the oven. “Elsa and I had a fight again, so I came here to get away. I didn’t mean to freak you out.” 

He shook his head. “No, you’re fine. I just wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here since Sven decided to stop for breakfast.” 

“Doesn’t he overeat for a vampire?” 

Kristoff scoffed at that as he moved to put on his apron. “Oh, yes. I hear him yacking up food at ungodly hours of the night more than I want to.” 

As Anna moved to dump the cupcakes out of the pan, she gave him a curious look. “Why does he do that?” 

“The man just really likes food.” 

She snorted. “That’s understandable.” 

There was a moment of silence whilst she worked and Kristoff prepared to start helping her. He couldn’t help but soften at the small smile on her face. Was she like that because he was there? He could only hope so. 

“Are those red velvet?” he asked, noticing the color. 

Nodding, she hummed. “Mmhm! I figured that was appropriate for a vampire bakery, right?” 

He snorted. “I guess so. Are you putting cream cheese frosting on them?” 

“Of course. Nothing goes better with red velvet than cream cheese.” 

Kristoff shrugged, smiling widely. “I figured.” 

As Anna sat the cupcakes upright, she moved to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of the sweetened blood sauce. Kristoff gave her a curious glance. “You’re adding blood?” 

“Figured it could be a new secret menu item,” she replied as she stuck the nozzle into the cupcake. 

His eyes went wide. “Oh! You’re using it as a cupcake filling.” 

“Correct,” she agreed. 

Kristoff walked over to her, watching her work over her shoulder. It amazed him how she was able to pipe with ease as if it came naturally to her. He remembered that baking had been a little more difficult for him to learn after having been a nurse for so long, despite the fact that he was good with his hands. It had taken some time for him to bring out the artistic side of him. 

“Hey, Anna… There’s something I should tell you.” 

Pausing, she glanced up at him. “Okay?” 

He cleared his throat. Anna had to have known he’d lied about somethings to keep her in the dark about vampires. But he worried she’d be angry with him. After all they’d both been through since she’d started working there, the last thing he wanted to do was fuck up the budding relationship they had. 

“So, remember when I told you that my brother worked at the hospital?” 

“Yes?” 

Sighing, he fretted with his fringe that covered his eyes. “Uh, well. I don’t--I don’t actually have a brother. I’m an only child. And, uh, I was the one who worked at the hospital.” 

She blinked up at him. “Wait.  _ You _ set my arm when I was like seven?” 

Cringing, he glanced back and forth between her and the fridge. “Yes?” 

Anna gaped. “How old  _ are _ you?” 

Shit. He should’ve known that question would be coming. How could he tell her without her freaking out? Would she jump ship after she found out he’d been around so long? 

“Uh… one hundred twenty three.” 

“You’re  _ what--ow! _ ” Anna successfully smacked her arm on the oven door as she flailed wildly at his confession. 

“Y-Yeah…” he grumbled, glancing away. 

“Kristoff.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Did you have a mullet?” 

Well, that wasn’t the question he was expecting, but it was embarrassing nonetheless. He stiffened as his cheeks burned. “Uhhhh, no?” 

“You’re lying!” 

“ _ Okay! _ Maybe.” 

Anna grabbed his hand. “Show me pictures.  _ Please. _ ” 

“What? No way!” 

Instead of persisting, Anna flew into a fit of giggles. Kristoff couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips, despite his embarrassment. He was willing to answer Anna’s questions, but like hell he’d admit to things like that on his own. He cringed at the memory of what he looked like in the eighties. He’d never live it down. 

There was a small hint of a grin on her lips as she moved to put the cream cheese frosting into the piping bag. Glancing up at him, Anna had a rosey hue on her cheeks “Um, Kristoff?” 

He realized he was staring at her stupidly with a dopey smile, so he turned away quickly. “Y-Yeah?” 

“I know that marking is serious business, so I just wanted to let you know that--well--I really like you. B-But if we want to take this slow then there’s no rush. I don’t want you to feel pressured because of me. I know you’ve never done this before.” 

Relief washed over him. He hadn’t even realized the pent up emotions he’d had regarding the pressure of possibly marking her. Kristoff couldn’t admit to her that he promised Pabbie he’d mark her, but he  _ could _ take his sweet time with doing so. Getting to know her properly and taking her on dates was just fine. If Anna wanted to take this slow, then he’d be happy to oblige. 

“I… I really like you too. I want to do whatever you do.” 

The adorably pleased look on her face made his heart melt. “Really?” she asked, eyes lighting up. 

“Yeah, of course.” 

When she hugged him tightly, winding her arms around his waist, Kristoff froze for a moment. She was surely making a mess with the piping bag, even possibly dripping the frosting to the floor. However, he found himself not caring one bit. Instead, he placed one hand on the small of her back and the other tangled into her auburn locks. 

Damn.... He wanted to kiss her again. But lip-locking was certainly inappropriate behavior in the kitchen. Kristoff decided to just bask in the warm feelings she gave him. How she made his heart flutter and butterflies dance in his stomach. She made his palms sweaty and his chest tight… 

Ah shit. 

He was definitely in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Sorry! The day really got away from me. Technically, it's Saturday now but I'm still awake so...


	13. Cinnamon Imperials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed Anna & Elsa's last name in this fic cause I realized I needed locations and decided using canon location names were easier.

Anna found herself excited to walk into work every day. Kristoff made work so delightful with his small smiles and laughs. The way he spoke so softly and teasingly to her made her heart sing. It was addictive to be around. And Anna selfishly took in each ounce of attention he gave her. 

The breakfast rush had finally died down enough that Anna could take a step back into the kitchen, finding Kristoff mixing together the cookies and cream frosting with a whisk. Apparently, he’d picked up on her habit of hand mixing after using the mechanical mixer. The sight warmed her weight, making her smile unconsciously. 

She knew Kristoff’s senses were heightened… he knew she was there, but he chose not to say anything. Probably too focused on his task at hand. She understood. It was difficult to have the entire menu prepared ahead of time. The vampire treats were made on the spot (to prevent accidental mixups since serving humans sweets with blood in them would probably not turn out the best). So, he had to spend a lot of time preparing the regular pastries so that he’d have time to make special orders. 

Watching him, Anna moved to slip on some gloves. She casually strode over with her hands behind her back, her long skirt swishing against her calves as she swayed her hips. “Watcha makin?” she asked in a sing-song tone, despite already knowing. 

“Cookies and cream,” he replied, sparing her a small glance. 

Anna gestured to the bowl. “May I?” 

Blinking, he leaned back. “Uh, sure.” 

Anna dipped her gloved finger into the frosting, but instead of giving it a taste test she dollaped the frosting onto Kristoff’s nose with a smirk. He went cross eyed as she did so, jaw falling agape. 

“Hey!” 

“What?” she asked innocently. “You had a spot.” 

Snorting, he squinted. “Oh?” Kristoff snacked the whisk before she could even process what he was doing and flung in the remnants of frosting at her. 

The frosting splattered onto her cheeks, hair, and the top of her shirt. She yelped, looking at him completely scandalized. “Kristoff!” 

“You started it,” he said with a smirk, waving the whisk at her. 

Anna charged at him, ready to give him a joking shove, but Kristoff was faster and snatched her wrists. He tugged her in, winding his arms around his waist with a laugh. “Too slow,” he murmured against her hair. 

A wolf whistle from the doorway sent them flying apart. 

“Sven!” Kristoff squeaked as he quickly removed himself from her personal space. 

The dark haired vampire stood there with a smirk, arms crossed. “That’s some poor kitchen etiquette if I’ve ever seen it. May have to report all this flirting to Pabbie, aye?” 

Anna just gave a guilty smile as she glanced up at Kristoff whose cheeks were flushed whilst he stared a hole into the mixing bowl. Unable to keep from giggling, she leaned down to try to meet his eyes. However, Kristoff refused to look up, obviously embarrassed from being caught. 

“If Pabbie catches you guys flirting like that he’s definitely going to assume you already marked her,” Sven teased as he gave Kristoff a pat on the back. 

Kristoff spared him a glance. “Dude!” he hissed. 

Anna noticed the sharpness of his canines when he spoke. Did he deserve more teasing? No. But was she still going to anyway? Yes. 

“Kristoffff~” she cooed, “are your fangs out?” 

“Anna!” 

Sven laughing at his expense, and Kristoff flushing a new shade of red she’d never seen before was totally worth it. For a moment she’d worried she’d actually upset him, but when she gave him a smile and he shyly returned it, it was all the answer she needed. 

o~o~o~o

Holding his hand was one of her new favorite things. His palm encased her own, her fingers could barely make it past his knuckle. Despite how nervous and sweaty they both got, neither ever made a move to let go. 

Despite having only known Kristoff just over a month, he already knew her so well. How on earth he’d known she loved exploring the forest was beyond her. Maybe she was just an easy read. Anna hadn’t lived there long, so she didn’t know there was a nature reserve so close by. They walked along the path together before coming upon a bridge that led to a lookout. There was a large pond in view when they approached the edge. Anna smiled, releasing his hand as she went to lean on the railing. 

“I never thought the city would have something so peaceful like this around.” 

Kristoff gave a small shrug, joining her against the railing. “I’ve lived in Atohollan for about fifty years, so when you’re around a while you can find things like this.” 

Leaning her head onto her arms, she looked up at him. Hunching over made him seem so much bigger. “How do people not notice that you’ve never aged?” 

“It’s a big enough city that we’re able to stay in the shadows. If we lived in a small town then it may be an issue. We changed our names when we moved from Arendelle.” 

“Wait, is Kristoff not your real name?” 

Quickly, he shook his head. “No, no. It is. We just change them on documents but keep them similar. My name on my apartment lease is ‘Christopher Bjorge’.” 

She giggled at that. “It sounds complicated to live so long.” 

He sighed. “Yeah, it definitely is. I guess that’s part of the reason why I’m so hesitant to get you involved in our complicated world. It’s dangerous sometimes…” 

“‘Dangerous’?” she asked, sitting up. 

Pursing his lips, he nodded. “Yeah. Vampire hunters really do exist. In fact, there was a whole vampire hunting organization a few years ago.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Yeah… we had to be careful everywhere we went. It’s why we moved from Arendelle.” 

“Really? Like they--they  _ hunted  _ you?” 

Kristoff’s eyes looked pained as he agreed. “They saw us as monsters that needed to be eradicated. I don’t exactly know what their true motivation was, but I was told there was a lot of deep rooted hatred involved. The elders don’t really discuss it.” 

Placing a hand over his, she gazed up at him. “I’m so sorry, Kristoff. That’s awful.” 

His sad smile broke her heart. She couldn’t imagine what it was like to be hunted in such a way. Someone seeing their species as monsters that should be killed because they were different? How awful. She couldn’t stand that sad glint in his eyes, so she quickly decided to change the topic. 

Anna hummed. “It’s ironic that I saw you here when I was young considering I’m from Arendelle.” 

Kristoff was surprised at that. “Wait, really? You grew up in Arendelle?” 

“Mhmm. When I broke my arm, we were visiting my mother’s family here in Atohallan. Elsa always liked it better here than Arendelle. When she moved here after our father died, it wasn’t a shock. I went to the Southern Isles for culinary school where Hans and I ended up living… and you know the rest,” she said with a chuckle. 

“Do you ever miss Arendelle?” 

Anna was a bit surprised by the question, shoulders slumping a little as she gazed out at the water. “Yeah… I’ve always seen Arendelle as my home. I just stayed in the Southern Isles cause Hans’ family lived there, and I thought it’d be dumb to move back to Arendelle when neither of us had family there.” 

Kristoff snorted at that. “Jeesh, I’d do anything to get  _ away  _ from my family.” 

Laughing at that, Anna nodded. “I can understand that. I wish Elsa and I were close like we were as kids. I don’t think I’ll ever know why she pushed me away,” she cleared her throat. “What about you? Do you miss Arendelle?” 

“Honestly? I never thought I would because it’s so much busier than Atohollan. I’m not much of a social butterfly, as you’ve probably noticed, but I consider it home too. I always wanted to go live in one of the log cabins out there.” 

She hummed in agreement. “Yeah, I could get used to having peace like this… My parents always had money, so living in mansions was second nature. But it was so lonely. So many empty walls and rooms. What’s the point in having a house that big?” 

“Tell me about it. I feel like I can’t even be my own person because of the clan. We have all these stupid traditions we have to uphold. We have gatherings constantly, have to stand there and listen to them yammer on about stupid shit, have to follow all their stupid rules. We’re not allowed to leave, and they keep us under their thumb by paying for our housing.” 

“Really? The clan pays for your apartment?” 

“Yep,” he sighed. “Sven and I could pay for it ourselves, but if we try then Pabbie will probably dock our pay or something.” 

“You can’t go work somewhere else?” 

Groaning, he shook his head. “Starting over with  _ another _ career sounds awful. I was a nurse for so long and really enjoyed it, but I’d have to go back through school again under the new name. Can’t apply for the job being from the class of 1973 while I look twenty.” 

Anna gave him a once over. “You could pass for thirty,” she teased. 

“Gee, thanks.” 

The sun was setting beautifully over the murky water. The air was growing cooler as a chill settled in the air. Anna felt a small shiver travel up her spine, despite trying to hide it from Kristoff. She let out a gasp when his coat wrapped around her shoulders. Gazing up at him, her cheeks warmed as he smiled softly down at her. 

“We can leave if you’d like?” 

Anna felt a twinge of disappointment beat through her. “I-I guess. I just--I wasn’t ready for tonight to end,” she admitted with a timid laugh. 

Kristoff ruffled a hand through his blond locks. “I… Well… W-We could always go back to my place? Sven’s not there right now.” 

Her breath hitched in her chest. “A-Are you sure? I thought you wanted--” 

“We don’t have to do anything!” he sputtered quickly, waving his hands. “I-I just figured it was somewhere we could hang out and not be disturbed--I-I mean!” 

Snorting, Anna slipped her arms into his jacket before reaching up and intertwining her fingers with his flailing hands. “There’s no expectations, Kristoff. I just like being with you.” 

“Yeah, me too,” he agreed, shoulders relaxing. 

o~o~o~o

Anna hadn’t planned on ending up in Kristoff’s lap with her lips melded with his own, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. She knew they’d agreed to take this slow… but god he was  _ addictive. _ How was she supposed to control herself when he attracted her the way he did? 

She buried her fingers into his blond locks, pressing against him. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist, her thighs and panties rubbing delightfully against his jeans while his hands were planted on her hips. Kristoff grunted into her mouth, slanting his lips against her own. His tongue licked into her mouth. Traveling hands were suddenly on her rear giving a timid squeeze. Anna couldn’t help the breathy moan that left her lips. Part of her idly wondered if he was lying about never doing this before… because he had her wanting more and more with every touch. 

Apparently, whatever resolve Kristoff had cracked as his fangs elongated and nearly nicked her lip. He started to pull away, but Anna didn’t let him. Instead, she gripped his flannel and kept him trapped against her. She ran her tongue along his teeth before brushing along his fangs. If he hadn’t been worked up before, that definitely did it when she felt his cock twitch in his jeans. Anna ground against him, making him stiffen and grunt. 

Anna let out a whine when he pulled away. She hated it when he did that. Hot breath fanned her face as he panted, trying to catch his breath. 

“I-I’m sorry, I--” he paused, chest heaving. 

Smiling, she cupped his cheek. “We can slow down if you want. I… I don’t usually do this either. It’s just--I don’t know. There’s a  _ pull _ I feel, and I can’t explain it.” 

He gave a breathy laugh at that. “I know. I feel it too,” Kristoff gazed over her for a moment, those honey-brown eyes boring into her soul. “I don’t want to mess this up, Anna.” 

She brushed his damp fringe away from his forehead. “You won’t.” 

Kristoff was silent for a moment, clearly thinking about something before laughing and shaking his head. Anna tilted her head with a questioning gaze. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

“Nothing… It’s just ironic that I’m a vampire, and  _ I’m _ the one asking to slow down. It’s not the norm for my kind, I assure you.” 

“Really?” 

He nodded. “The pull you’re feeling is because you want me to mark you.” 

Anna blinked. “Wait… Is--Is marking a  _ sexual _ thing?” 

Snorting, he nodded. “What? You didn’t think it was? I said it was basically mate biting.” 

Her cheeks flushed. “Well, yeah, but I didn’t realize that… I didn’t know that sex was a requirement for it to work.” 

“It is.” 

“Oh God, that’s so weird. No wonder I want you so badly.” 

Kristoff flopped back on the bed with a groan, rolling his eyes. “Annaaaa, you can’t say things like that when you’re literally on top of me. You’re going to make me lose all self control.” 

“Kinda wish you would.” 

He smacked his hands onto his face. “Annaaaaa!” 

“Sorry,” she giggled. 

Sighing, he glanced back up at her. “We don’t have to make marking be the reason we have sex, you know. We can do it before… i-if you want. I’d like to wait just a bit more,” he sat back up, cupping her cheek as he smiled at her. “I want you to be sure. I don’t want this to just be about marking or anything. I want you to want me for more than that.” 

“If you want to wait then I trust you, Kristoff,” she assured him. 

Oh, but if he’d known she wanted him before she’d even known he was a vampire… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i can't sleep. have a chapter.


	14. Ruby Irises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut & blood. This is E for a reason, my friends.

It was hard not to stare at her all of the time. Kristoff felt his desire to have her grow with each passing day. Each time he saw her in the kitchen, his eyes would travel her direction. There was so much of Anna to take in. 

Her hips, her waist… the way she swayed when she walked. He was pretty sure she was wearing those long skirts and dresses to work on purpose. Kristoff remembered how scandalized he was when women started wearing shorter skirts, not that it was his business, but it just embarrassed him. Maybe, he was just modest. He didn’t like wearing clothes that hugged his own body. 

When Anna kissed him a few days before and her skirt had hiked up, he nearly died. It took everything in him to not flip her over and have his way with her. He just didn’t want to rush into things. Anna was so special to him… the last thing he wanted to do was lose her. 

“Damn, you look like you want to eat her.” 

Kristoff nearly shouted. “Whoa, will you stop doing that?!”

Sven snorted. “Sorry. You can’t blame me though. You’re just mad I caught you staring again.” 

Scoffing, he slumped as he continued to watch her. He spared Sven a glance before lowering his voice. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Yes. Why are we quieting?” 

“Because I don’t want Anna to hear, duh.” 

Sven chuckled at that and turned around so they weren’t facing her. Kristoff followed suit as his friend looked at him expectantly. 

“Would it be inappropriate for me to want to sleep with her?” he muttered. 

Kristoff wasn’t exactly sure how he expected Sven to react, but the look of disbelief on his face wasn’t it. 

“Are you serious?” Sven asked, gaping. 

Nodding, he glanced away. “S-Should I not be?” 

“No, I’m glad you’re up for it, man! I just wasn’t expecting you to. You know what? Tomorrow night, I’ll make myself scarce. Mom has been begging me to come over for a family dinner at her place.” 

“Really?” 

Sven just gave him a wink and a pat on his shoulder. 

That was a yes. 

o~o~o~o

Apparently, Anna decided that spending the night at Kristoff’s apartment would be an excellent time to cook that dinner she promised him. When he opened the door and she stood there with handfuls of groceries, he gaped in disbelief. 

“What’re you doing?” 

She scoffed. “I’m cooking for you like I promised.”

No matter how many times he tried to help, she kicked him out of the kitchen. She’d only let him answer the occasional question of where a certain spice was but that was all. This felt so… domestic. It was wonderful and terrifying at the same time. He didn’t want her to think he expected her to cook all of the time. He remembered when a woman in the kitchen was the norm and wouldn’t dare want to treat Anna that way. 

He stood in the doorway, watching her dance through his kitchen with practiced ease. It was the same as she had in the bakery. A kitchen certainly seemed to be her domain. 

“Anna, I really can help. I don’t want you to think that I--” 

“Hey,” she interrupted giving him a look. She pointed her wooden spoon at him. “Who graduated from culinary school?” 

“Well,  _ you _ , but I just--” 

Anna smiled. “I can handle it. Next time, I’ll let you help, but right now I have something to prove.” 

“You don’t have to prove yourself to me.” 

“I know. But I  _ want _ to.” 

The confident, reassuring smile on her lips made his heart flip in his chest. Relenting, he sighed and left the kitchen area and sauntered back over to the couch in a huff. Kristoff was just so antsy that Anna was in his home. That she was there to be with him. If life continued on the way it was going… this could be their future. But that was getting way ahead of himself. He couldn’t think  _ like that. _

Kristoff busied himself watching whatever sitcoms were premiering while he heard constant rummaging in the room over. It took every ounce of willpower not to peak and see what Anna was up to. She hadn’t even let him look in the grocery bags when she brought them into the kitchen. 

“Okay! It’s ready!” she called. 

Eagerly bouncing off the couch, he strode into the kitchen at a quickened pace. Anna presented the dish on the island with a smile. 

“Tada! It’s paella! Well, without the garlic, of course. I used onions and chives to replace the flavor, and I think it turned out well.” 

Blinking, Kristoff was speechless. The clan was wealthy, so of course he’d had his fair share of fancy dishes. However, it was typically things like steak or lobster, never a chicken dish. When he didn’t say anything, Anna nervously rubbed her hands together and bit her lip. 

“D-Do you like it?” 

“Anna, it looks amazing.” 

Her face lit up at that. “Really!? I haven’t made it in such a long time. And I thought it was kind of stupid to pick a dish with garlic because I know you can’t eat it but I thought substituting would work. I’ve never had it without garlic but I--” she paused, seeming to realize she was rambling. 

He simply smirked at her. The way she always looked at him meant everything… It spoke so many volumes. How he’d gotten a girl like Anna to care about him was beyond his means of understanding. But he couldn’t complain. He cared for her the same. Love was a strong word, but he was sure that’s what he felt. 

As they took their plates to the small, square table that he and Sven typically shared, Kristoff grimaced. “Sorry, I don’t have anything to make this more romantic and fancy.” 

Anna simply laughed. “It’s already romantic just being together, right?” 

He agreed. 

Eating Anna’s food was absolutely amazing. He’d never doubt her abilities to out bake him ever again. She shied away when he sang praises her way, but he didn’t care. He made sure that Anna knew how wonderful her dish was with every bite he scarfed down. Kristoff hadn’t eaten any actual food the entire day just for this purpose. And it was totally worth it. Honestly, she could’ve burned it and been a horrible cook and he still would’ve felt the same way. 

Kristoff still found himself in disbelief of how  _ right _ this felt. How good it was to help her clean up the kitchen, to wash the dishes beside her, laugh when she flung soap bubbles in his direction. He wanted this all the time. Wanted her every single day. 

Why was love so hard? So complicated? 

Post-dinner cuddling was something he could get used to. Anna was curled up at his side, her head resting on his shoulder. The television screen illuminated the room as he tried to focus on the horror film they were supposed to be watching rather than the feeling of her breath on his skin and her thighs pressed against her own. Keeping himself in check around her continuously grew more and more difficult. He could almost  _ feel _ her want and desire for him. The sensations made him long for her. And he only knew the feeling would grow stronger if he marked her. 

Lips pressing at his throat sent him spiraling. 

“Anna?” he murmured, throat horse at the sudden action. 

Bumping her nose along his chin, those wide, ocean eyes gazing up at him almost expectantly. “Please,” she rasped. 

Kristoff swallowed thickly, her words freezing him in the spot. Limbs heavy, chest tight… he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Anna decided to take matters into her own hands, it seemed. She mounted him, swinging her leg over his lap. Grabbing his hands, she pinned him with her tiny palms. His hands swallowed her own, and they both knew he could easily overpower her and break free. But he didn’t want to. Instead, he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. 

There was a silence between them as they simply stared at one another. Kristoff took in the sight of her hovering over him, her auburn locks framing her face, hanging over him. Part of him wondered if she was waiting for a sign. Waiting for permission… Asking a silent question that he was okay with this. Despite their promise to take their time a few weeks ago, Kristoff felt it too. He felt the ache and want in his chest. The desire to be with her fully. 

Slowly, he removed one of his hands from her own. Anna’s brows pinched at the action, clearly unsure of what it meant. He dragged his palm up the sleeve of her sweater before reaching her cheek and brushing a thumb just beneath her eye. She let out a shaky breath of relief. Kristoff continued moving until his fingers were on the back of her crown, burying his fingers into her hair. 

“Okay,” he breathed. 

The dam broke then. Anna crashed her lips against his own causing him to tighten his grip in her locks. They’d shared heated kisses before, but they were nothing like this. The kisses were desperate and full of desire. Longing and want. That ache was in his chest again, heat blooming in his gut. She nipped at his bottom lip, sucking it between her teeth. Kristoff grunted, feeling the animalistic desire budding inside him. Fuck, he was trying so hard to keep it in check. Instead, he slanted his mouth against her own and licked inside her mouth. Anna responded in tandem, swirling her tongue along his. 

Kristoff was growing dizzier by the moment. He was light headed, gripping her harder with each swipe of his tongue. He could feel the tightness of jeans. Anna seemed to notice as she ground her hips. Groaning, he detached his mouth from hers as he panted against her lips. He finally met her lidded gaze, those eyes full of want and need. 

Her lips brushed against his as she spoke. “You don’t have to hold back anymore. It’s okay.” 

The coil snapped within him. Flipping them over, he pressed her to the bed, hands framing her head. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Anna huffed a small laugh, reaching up and cupping his cheek. “How can you hurt me if I  _ want _ this? If I want  _ you _ , Kristoff.” 

There was something feral yanking at his chest. No matter how much he kept trying and  _ trying _ to resist it, the need swallowed him whole. 

“I don’t want to ruin this,” he begged, fisting the sheets next to her. 

Anna shook her head, smiling softly. Her hand traveled to his hair, threading her fingers through his blond bangs. “Kristoff… You’re thinking too much.” 

...She was right. He’d been spending the last few weeks resisting the primal urge to have her, despite the fact that she was okay with it. He’d been so worried about her feelings that he had just  _ assumed _ she’d had after what Stephan had done, not what Anna had actually been telling him. She’d been giving him hints at work almost every day. Every single date had ended with heated lip-locking that Anna had entirely consented to. What was he so afraid of? Why was he so afraid of loving her the way they both wanted? 

Fuck it. 

Kristoff was helping her peel her sweater over her head before he’d even gathered his senses. Fuck, he wanted her. Wanted her so bad. When more skin was exposed, he nearly drooled at the mouth watering sight. Anna reached for the buttons on his shirt, and he quickly assisted her. He’d always thought that disposing of clothes was supposed to be slow and romantic. One piece at a time. 

But he found himself so caught up in her that he didn’t give a shit. The desire he had for her was so built up. The pent up need was bursting from his seams. Kristoff’s fingers trembled as he reached for the button on her jeans. Pausing, he glanced up at Anna for permission as he hooked his fingers in the loops. Smiling, she lifted her hips as he helped her out of them. When Kristoff looked back at her, she wore a black lacy bra and panty set. He was dead. He was truly dead. This is what heaven looked like. 

Coyly, Anna bit her lip as she fluttered her lashes. “Do you like them?” 

“This was on purpose, wasn’t it?” 

With a giggle, she shrugged. “I dunno, maybe.” 

“You’re a minx.” 

Grinning, Anna reached out and gripped him by the shoulders as she moved to sit on her knees. Her fingers on his bare skin as she smoothed her palms over the taut muscles made him melt. Kristoff was truly putty in her hands. Hers to use and meld in any way she pleased. Whatever she wanted… he’d do it. 

She raised up so she was just barely above him. Booping him on the nose, she smirked. “Only for you.” 

He gulped. 

Anna pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I like your fangs,” she murmured into his mouth. 

Kristoff was suddenly aware that his canines were on full display. He hadn’t even felt them protrude, too wrapped up in his want for her. He resisted the urge to cover his mouth with his palm as he often did around her. He could feel how warm his cheeks got at the compliment. 

Slowly, Anna lowered herself as she scratched her blunt nails against his chest and down his stomach. Her eyes never left his as she moved, the contact causing him to heave ragged breathes. When her fingers met the edge of his jeans, she dipped a finger beneath the waistband. 

“Fair is fair, right?” 

Mouth dry, he nodded. The sound of the zipper sliding down was deafening in the quiet room. Kristoff scooted back off the mattress to stand in front of her. The sight of Anna beaming up at him from the bed with her hands on his pants ready to tug them off him would forever be embedded into his mind. She helped him out of his jeans, and Kristoff’s heart thudded loudly in his chest. 

Anna hummed as the material hit the floor. Her fingers traced over his boxers with a smirk. “You said you’re anatomically like a human, right? No surprises?” 

Chuckling, he nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled, the deepness of his voice surprising both of them.

She was absolutely killing him. Anna’s eyes drank him in, her hands exploring the hairs on his navel before trailing up his chest. Slowly, she raised up on her knees and cupped his cheek. Kristoff didn’t resist as she tugged him back in, her lips pressing softly along his own. There was suddenly no hurry. The kisses were languid and intimate. His palms found purchase on her hips as her stomach pressed against him. Kristoff drank in the sensations. How soft her lips were… How her mouth still tasted of the dinner they ate… How subtle her skin was under his touch…

Gathering his nerves, Kristoff ghosted his fingers up her spine, making Anna arch and gasp into his mouth. He didn’t let her get away, though, keeping their heated kisses going as he reached for the clasp of her bra. He’d never even seen a bra, let alone knew how to undo one. But thankfully, Sven gave him a small lecture before Anna had arrived. He pinched the hooks, each coming loose. 

Anna detached from him, letting the bra fall from her chest and slip down her arms. When her chest was exposed to him, Kristoff’s brain short circuited. All his thoughts were instantly consumed with  _ AnnaAnnaAnnaHolyfuckHolyshit. _

She glanced away, flushing under his gaze. “I-I know they’re not huge or anything but--” 

Blinking, he regained his senses if only for a moment. “Wait, what?” 

“I just--I know that some guys prefer them larger…” 

Nope. He was not having  _ any _ of that. 

Kristoff gently grasped her shoulders before shoving her back on the bed. Letting out a yelp, she gaped up at him. “Kristoff?” 

Bending his elbows, Kristoff bumped his nose to hers. “You’re perfect, and I won’t allow you to say otherwise.” 

He pecked her nose before peppering kisses down her cheek, chin, and neck. He couldn’t resist running his tongue along her pulse, making her breath hitch. Traveling further along her skin, he reached her chest. If Anna had doubts about how downright  _ gorgeous  _ she was, he was going to prove to her otherwise. He captured the perked tip of her breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue. Her fingers tangling into his blond locks only encouraged him as his free hand gripped her other breast, pinching and squeezing. A moan left her lips, leaving him satisfied as he moved his mouth to give the same treatment to her other one. 

Releasing her with a pop, he glanced up at her flushed face as Anna bit at her finger. Smirking, he kissed down her stomach until he reached her lacy panties. Kristoff gave her an expectant glance. When Anna nodded in response, he hooked his fingers in her underwear and slowly slid them down her creamy legs. Anna kicked them off her toes, covering her face in embarrassment as Kristoff drank in the sight of her naked form. Her porcelain skin was littered with freckles, and the blond found himself wanting to kiss every single one of them. Kristoff scooched towards her and grabbed her wrists to remove her hands from her face. 

“You’re beautiful, Anna. Don’t hide.” 

Her hands timidly slipped away from her eyes, curling at her side. Kristoff knew he was wearing a dopey grin as he languidly traced his fingers along the flesh of her stomach and down over her thighs. He moved his to her inner thigh, gauging her reaction as he moved towards her center. When Anna spread her legs wider, he took that as a green light. Anna nuzzled her nose into his shoulder, and Kristoff pressed a kiss to her crown as he dipped a finger inside her folds. She whimpered against his skin as he slipped the digit in and out of her in a steady rhythm. When he added another, Anna cried out, clutching at his shoulders. 

“You okay?” he asked against her hair. 

Nodding, she gasped. “Y-Yeah. B-But I don’t want to finish yet.” 

Kristoff slowed his movements at that. “No?” 

Anna shook her head. “I-I want you inside.” 

“Wait, you--you want to? Tonight? But we don’t have any--” he paused in his movements.

Snorting, she gave him a look. “I’m on the pill, you know.” When she shifted her hips, he got the message to continue. 

“Really?” 

“Mhmm…” 

Fuck. He knew it was a possibility but he hadn’t actually thought they’d go all the way. He hadn’t actually prepared… Apparently, Anna had other intentions. Not that he was complaining. 

Deciding to change his tactics, Kristoff used his fingers to stretch her. He knew it’d been a while since she’d been with anyone and the last thing he’d ever want to do was hurt her. Anna seemed to enjoy his touch regardless of what his motives were. 

When she grabbed his wrist, he paused. Anna said nothing, but the look on her face spoke enough volumes. She was already close and didn’t want this to end. That was fine with him. He never wanted to stop pleasuring her. In any way she’d let him. 

He removed himself and was surprised when suddenly moved downward. He gulped when she came face to face with his crotch, seeming to have every intention of getting him naked right then and there. Kristoff rolled onto his back as Anna helped him out of his underwear. He cringed when his dick popped out his boxers embarrassingly. Suddenly, he knew how Anna felt earlier when she was on display. He felt so uncomfortable being exposed. Granted, he’d never been naked in front of anyone since becoming an adult. Not even Sven. Kristoff was on the modest side and hated the thought of anyone seeing his naked form. 

“Holy shit,” Anna gasped. 

That sent Kristoff sitting up. “What?” 

Reaching out, Anna gripped him gently. His world completely tilted on its axis. No one had ever touched him like this. Breathing was suddenly difficult. 

“Are you--Are you sure you’re anatomically made like humans?” she murmured as she stroked him. 

How was he supposed to have a casual conversation while she was  _ touching him _ like this? He clenched the sheets beneath his palms before Kristoff tilted his head, noticing her staring at his dick. Was there… something wrong with him? 

“Uh, I-I think so? I’ve never been told otherwise,” he huffed, finding it hard to respond. 

Anna snorted at that, smiling at him. “So, you’re just blessed, huh?” 

_ Oh.  _

He understood. 

Cheeks flushing, he pursed his lips and gave a timid nod. Anna hummed in response before pumping him, movements a little rougher than her shy touches before. When she bent over and placed a kiss on the tip, his breathing stopped. Anna engulfed him without warning, taking him into mouth. Her hand teased the base of him as she swirled her tongue along the tip. 

Kristoff’s arms gave out and he flopped back on the mattress.  _ “Fuck.” _

Anna giggled at his curse, the sound echoing through him. How could this feel  _ so good? _ He didn’t understand. He could barely even think. Heat built inside him and the only constructive thought that flashed through his mind was  _ don’t cum don’t cum. _

He gripped her hair, tugging her upward. Anna released him with a pop, giving him a pout that he interrupted her. 

“I-I’ve never done this before, you know. If you keep at that I won’t be able to give you what you want.” 

Anna considered him for a moment before crawling up his body and placing her chin on his chest. Kristoff was all too aware of his dick brushing her thigh but tried so hard to ignore it. She looked far too innocent for someone who just tried to suck him off. It wasn’t fair how cute she was. Damn, she’d be the death of him. 

“Are you sure?” she asked. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you?” he joked with a smile. 

She returned the grin, moving to hover over him and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I mean it, Kristoff. I know you’ve wanted to take this slow. If you aren’t ready, we don’t have to.” 

Kristoff sucked his lip between his teeth, feeling his fangs poke at his skin and knew damn well Anna could see them on full display. She made him lose all rational brain function. All he could think about was how  _ badly _ he wanted to be inside her. How he wanted to claim her and make her his. She brought out feelings inside of him he never knew he was capable of having. Yes. A million times yes. Fuck going slow. If Anna wanted this then why couldn’t he too? What was he so afraid of? 

Nothing. Not anymore. 

Instead of answering, he pulled her down and kissed her heatedly. Anna hummed against his mouth, deepening the kiss further. Cupping her back, he rolled them over once again. Anna didn’t seem to mind as she wound her arms around his neck. They both wanted this. She’d made that crystal clear. So, who was he to keep her waiting any longer?

Leaning back, Kristoff reached between them, gripping himself before rubbing along her folds. Glancing up at her, Anna nodded eagerly. “Please, Kristoff,  _ please. _ ” 

Well, he couldn’t say no to that. 

Kristoff was gentle as he slipped inside her. A deep groan rumbled out of his chest. Anna hissed as he moved, cringing and gripping at his shoulders. 

“Anna? Should I stop?” 

She shook her head. “N-No, it’s fine. All of the way then--then just wait for a second.” 

Despite his concern, he complied with her demands, filling her to the hilt. He thought he was going to combust. Or die. Or both. Her walls tightened around him almost suffocatingly. Kristoff kept his breathing steady as he just watched her, waiting for her permission to continue. She was just so warm and wet and  _ everything he’d imagined she’d be. _

He wasn’t going to last long. Kristoff had self control, but this was a new sensation he’d never experienced. He almost jumped when Anna wound her legs around his hips. Nodding, she finally opened her eyes. “Okay,” she whispered. 

Kristoff was almost afraid to move, but he knew she’d scold him if he treated her too delicately. Anna was tough beyond his comprehension. She’d been through so much. And if made her feel like a precious, breakable flower, she may tell him off. Timidly, he rutted his hips along hers. Anna gasped, reaching out for him. Fuck if he’d not do something she wanted…

He pressed his forehead into her shoulder as Anna grabbed him. Her fingers dug into his back, and Kristoff couldn’t even find it in himself to feel the pain. The wounds would fade by the morning, so there wasn’t much concern. He cupped her head with his large hand, twining his fingers into her hair and gripped the sheets with the other. Anna was antsy, moving and trying to get impossibly closer as if to take him in further. Kristoff built a steady rhythm, thrusting his hips in such a way that had her crooning with each movement. Being buried inside her threw his brain into a tizzy. Those primal instincts threatening to take over his ability to reason. 

He didn’t know how she was able to read him. But when she whispered:  _ “let go, it’s okay” _ into his ear, something hot and heated took over him. 

Plunging into her, Kristoff growled. He held her hair so tightly, it was a wonder she didn’t complain. Her breath was hot on his skin, her lashes fluttering with every deep thrust. Something burned inside of him. His release wasn’t too far away, he knew. Despite how badly he wanted to last longer for her, this was still his first time and it was the most overwhelming pleasure he’d ever experienced. 

Fuck, her neck was enticing when she turned her head to the side. His muscles grew tight as he resisted moving towards her nape. Instead, he focused on the rocking of his hips, the cries and moans that left Anna’s lips, the way she squeezed and clawed at his skin. Something.  _ Anything  _ to keep him grounded. 

She’s tightening around him, knowing she was close only spurring him forward. While resistance may have been futile, he continued to try. His mouth moved to her neck, licking at her pulse once more. But that time it was different. The action meant more… He  _ wanted  _ more. 

“Do it,” she cried. “Make me yours, Kristoff, please.” 

His thrusts were erratic. Anna whined into his ear. There was no more resistance. Her plea echoed through him. Kristoff’s fangs sunk into her skin. She practically sobbed beneath him as she came, her walls clenching him. The mark sang through him, her pleasure combining with his own as he followed suit and spilled inside of her. He licked the blood from her neck, lapping at the wound. The taste of her sent tingles down his spine. Kristoff wasn’t sure what an orgasm during sex felt like, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t normal. Way more intense than he’d ever imagined. 

He pushed himself up to hover over her, gazing down at her flushed cheeks as she pants to catch her breath. “Wow…” she breathed, eyes glazed over. “Now, I know what people mean when they see stars.” 

Kristoff huffed a breath of a laugh. 

“Your eyes are red too,” she cooed. “That’s so cool.” 

Somehow, that comment didn’t surprise him at all. Even after something like this, Anna was still infatuated with the vampire aspects of him. Kristoff willed himself to calm down so that maybe his vampiric appearance would fade away. 

When his eyes trailed over her and gazed at the mark, he found instant regret setting in. Kristoff sat back on his haunches, covering his face. He was such an idiot. He got caught up in the moment and  _ marked _ her. Now, she was  _ bound  _ to him. He tasted her  _ blood _ . What a fucking fool!

“Fuck… Anna, I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have--” 

“Hey, hey, hey,” her fingers were prying his hands away from his face. She gave a sympathetic smile. “I wanted this,” she said, gesturing to the mark. “I want to be yours.” 

“B-But I… I wanted to wait…” 

Anna stood on her knees, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Stop it. You know there’s no need to wait when this was something we both wanted. Kris, I know you’re scared but we’re in this together, okay?” 

“You’re eternally bound to someone you’ve just met and you’re okay with that?” 

She laughed, pulling away to look at him. “We both know that we  _ know _ each other. We spend almost every day of the week together, and I haven’t disliked a single instance I’m with you.” Anna moved her hands to cup his cheeks. “You know how I feel about you. Even if we aren’t ready to say it yet.” 

His heart swelled at that. Kristoff wanted to believe that Anna was falling in love with him too, but the hopes just seemed too high. And yet… there she was implying that very thought into his head. 

Sighing, he felt his shoulders relax. Pressing his forehead to hers, he agreed. “Yeah, I know.” 

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I don’t regret this.” 

“I know.” 

“It’s okay to be afraid. I'm here for you.” 

He nodded against her. “Yeah.” 

“Now,” Anna said with a grin. “I would like our post sex cuddling to not be ruined by your self doubt, please.” 

Snorting, Kristoff smirked. “Fine.” 

He let Anna tug him down onto the bed, and they fell onto the sheets together. She cuddled up next to him as Kristoff pulled the duvet over them. It wasn’t long before his lids felt heavy. Anna’s light snores filled the room and lulled him into slumber. Tomorrow was a new day. He’d fret over his decisions in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. This chapter kicked my ass.


	15. Rising Sun

When Anna slowly drifted out of her slumber, she felt gentle fingers caressing her auburn locks. Humming, she leaned into the feeling, chasing after it as much as she could. There was a dull ache between her legs and on her neck, which suddenly reminded her all too well of the realities of what happened the night previous. 

She’d slept with men before. With Hans and then a fling she had after she found out about his infidelities, but she didn’t really remember that guy’s name. What happened with Kristoff the night prior was unlike anything she’d ever felt. The intensity of her orgasm after he’d bitten her was nothing short of mind boggling. In fact, Anna was pretty sure she’d been a bit delirious right after she came. It was almost as if she’d felt Kristoff’s pleasure too which made it both overwhelming and wonderful. 

As much as Anna tried to ignore it, the twinging at her neck finally caused her eyes to flutter open. Glancing up, she noticed Kristoff reading a book while his fingers hadn’t stopped their ministrations in her tangled hair.

He turned his head, smiling down at her. “Morning,” he said, voice low and thick with sleep. 

Yawning, Anna rolled and stretched. She wiped her typical drool smudge off the corner of her mouth. For whatever reason, it’d kind of slipped her mind that she was completely naked. So, when she sat up next to Kristoff and her skin was exposed to the chill of the room, she grunted and quickly burrowed back into the blanket. 

He snorted. “Too cold for you?” 

“Mhmm…” she muttered, snuggling back into his side. 

“It’s almost seven.” 

“Too early,” she grumbled. 

“Elsa will be expecting you home, won’t she?” 

Her eyes shot open then. “Oh shit. I-I didn’t tell her I was staying here,” groaning Anna rubbed her eyes. “She’s going to kill me.” 

Pouting at the thought of a scolding from her sister, Anna glanced up at Kristoff. He was eyeing her neck again as if trying to bore another hole through her skin. A bit self conscious, she placed a hand over the spot. 

“D-Does it look weird?” 

The rosey hue on Kristoff’s cheeks spoke volumes. “N-No, it’s not that. I just--I never thought I’d ever actually have the guts to mark someone. And seeing that on you… knowing that  _ I _ did that is so surreal.”

Anna smiled up at him. “I’m glad you did it. Give it some time, and I’m sure it’ll be less weird.” 

Nodding, he agreed. “You’re probably right.” 

“Soooooo,” she glanced away for a moment. “This makes me, like, officially your girlfriend, right?” 

Kristoff smiled at that. He closed his book, setting it on the nightstand before shimmying down into the covers with her. The blond bumped his nose to hers before catching her lips in a sweet, tender kiss. 

“Definitely.” 

Anna and Kristoff were already up, thankfully, by the time Sven arrived home. Luckily, she had a pair of leggings in her purse (she always kept them there in case of emergencies, considering her clumsiness), and Kristoff let her borrow one of his large sweatshirts. And they both damn well knew he wasn’t getting it back. 

When Sven walked through the door, Anna was leaning on the island, humming happily as she watched Kristoff prepare breakfast for her. He insisted he cook for her because she’d done all the work the night before. And he didn’t need to eat breakfast anyway. 

“Oh? Still here? Looks like you two had a good night,” he teased while grinning at the pair. 

Anna smirked knowingly at him, pushing her hair back to expose the mark on her neck. “Sure did.” 

Gawking, Sven’s eyes nearly bugged out his head. “No way! Really?” he marched over to Kristoff, who was doing his best to ignore his friend’s antics. “Look at you, sly dog. Didn’t know you had it in you,” he cooed as he gave Kristoff a few bumps with his elbow. 

“Shut up,” the blond grumbled, cheeks pinking. 

Sven scoffed. “Don’t be a sourpuss. How are we celebrating?” 

“With pancakes,” Anna quipped. 

Sven rubbed his hands together, licking his lips. “Oh, yeah, baby. I’m pancake ready.” 

“They’re only for Anna, not for you,” Kristoff said sternly. 

“Kris!” the brunette cried. “You can’t do that to me!” 

Kristoff glared at him for a moment, but apparently Sven’s pleading gaze was too much for him. Shoulders slumping, the blond relented. “Fine. But only two.” 

“Fine with me!” Sven cheered as he moved to the cabinet to get maple syrup. 

Yeah. Anna really could get used to this. 

o~o~o~o

Weeks passed as Anna had gotten used to the two dotted bite marks that were now permanent residents on the skin of her nape. It seemed Kristoff was getting used to the feeling too. There were times where the pull through bond was too much, and Anna couldn’t resist planting a smooch on him in the middle of work if she had to. Anytime the bond was apparent, Anna felt like there was a tiny string tugging on her soul to pull her to Krsitoff. 

There would be times he’d feel it too. She’d know he was coming and when his larger frame wrapped around him from behind, she never resisted his hug. It was strange to feel so internally connected to someone. Gentle touches felt so much more intimate. Feelings for him more intense than anything she’d felt for someone. 

Once a week dinner dates became a regular activity for the two of them. Anna had never had someone try to woo her before, but Kristoff didn’t even have to try to have her swooning. He always knew the right thing to say. Always knew the littlest action that would make her happy. Maybe it had something to do with their bond, but he was able to read her so easily. 

Kristoff decided he’d treat her that evening. She agreed to it, as long as their next outing was a cheap pizza date. She knew both of them liked to just relax sometimes given they were both raised in strict, uptight environments. 

And while dinner had been going well, Anna hadn’t been at all prepared for seeing a certain ex boyfriend of hers sitting at the table a few aisles over. Her chest tightened, panic setting in as she quickly gazed at her plate. 

“Anna? What’s wrong?” 

She knew he knew. Knew he could feel her fear. Her discomfort. 

“I-It’s nothing,” she sputtered. 

But Kristoff knew better. 

The blond gave her a flat look. “Tell me what’s going on.” 

Anna fiddled with the strands of her hair. “There’s just someone here that I don’t want to see, that’s all.” 

His brows pinched in concern. Those honey-brown eyes seemed to search her expression, but Kristoff relaxed and decided to drop the topic for the moment. Even though they continued some small talk, Anna found herself growing more nervous by the moment. She was almost positive Hans would make his way over to their table once he caught sight of her. Why was he even there? Hans lived two hours away in the Southern Isles… what the hell was he doing all the way in Atohollan? 

A turmoil of emotions swirled inside her. She’d literally moved here to get away from Hans. To hide from him. How the hell was she going to get out of this? 

“Hey,” Kristoff reached across the table to squeeze her hand. “It’ll be okay.” 

Anna gave him a pitiful smile. She felt guilty knowing that Kristoff could feel her distress. He deserved her full attention. Her momentary focus on the man before her was enough to distract her from the fact that Hans’ seat across the restaurant was suddenly empty. 

His voice echoed like a chill down her spine. 

“Well, this is where you ended up, huh?” Hans asked as he approached the table. 

Anna frowned, sizing him up with a glare. “Hello, Hans.” 

Kristoff stiffened at the name. His fingers clutched hers wordlessly. Anna could feel his anger budding within him. Casually, she rubbed her thumb over his skin to help calm him. If he weren’t careful, a rumbling growl would leak from Kristoff’s lips and that was the last thing either one of them needed. 

Glancing between the two of him, Hans looked entirely unimpressed. “Is this supposed to be a date or something?” 

“That’s none of your business,” Anna retorted. “You seemed rather cozy with your arm candy over there, so why don’t you scram back to her.” 

Hans scoffed. “Please, she’s not my date. We’re here for a business meeting. As if I’d ever date someone like her.” 

“Not rich enough for you? Always gotta have someone to mooch off, right?” she sneered. 

“Watch your mouth,” Hans hissed. 

Kristoff interrupted then. “How about you watch yours instead?” The blond gave the much scrawnier man a once over. Apparently, her boyfriend thought intimidation would be the correct strategy. Standing, Kristoff was taller than Hans. Her bowed up, setting his shoulder and tensing his jaw. “I’m going to have to ask you to return to your table.”

Hans gave a snarl. “You think you can have her? Please, she’ll be crawling back to me after you break her pretty little heart.” 

“Unlike you, I know how to treat women properly, so I wouldn’t count on that occurring. Again, I suggest you take your ass back to your seat,  _ Hans _ ,” Kristoff growled. 

Despite knowing he was defeated, her ex acted as if he had more to say. But the scowl on Kristoff’s face spoke volumes. If Hans said one more word, she was sure her boyfriend was bound to snap. Maybe Hans understood the warning. He shot Anna one last sinister glare before starking back over to his seat. 

When Kristoff sat back down, he looked at her. “Are you alright?” 

Nodding timidly, Anna picked at the food on her plate. “Yes… Can we go?” 

He smiled in understanding. “Your wish is my command.” 

Barking a laugh, she took his hand. “Oh? You’re a genie now?” 

Kristoff chuckled in response. 

o~o~o~o

Anna had been keeping her distance from her sister since the last heat incident. She was just so tired of fighting with her. The battle was beyond exhausting. So, Anna did her fair share of the housework, cooked Elsa dinner on the nights she got home late, and prepared breakfast and coffee in the morning. As well as giving the blonde the occasional payment for her share of the groceries. Other than those brief interactions, Anna stayed cooped up in her room. She’d made sure to stay away from the house as much as possible. Typically, she’d find any excuse to go be with Kristoff that she could. 

When she arrived home, Elsa was waiting for her on the couch, much to Anna’s surprise. 

Blinking, she gave her sister a confused look as she hung her coat. “Elsa? What’re you doing up?” 

Elsa fiddled with her fingers before rising from her seat. “Anna… I think we need to talk.” 

Anna resisted a defeated sigh. There Elsa went again, picking a battle that would escalate into an argument. She knew her sister just worried for her and wanted to make sure she was safe. And while Anna appreciated it, she was so sick and tired of being coddled. 

Kristoff’s protective possession was different than Elsa’s. He didn’t smother her with his opinions, he only followed her lead. Her boyfriend made it clear his goal was to keep her safe and happy. But Elsa’s desire wasn't like that. It was control. Even if that wasn’t her sister’s intentions, it turned out that way. 

“What about?” she finally asked. 

“I want to know why you’re being so distant, Anna. I-I feel like Kristoff is taking up all our time and I never see you anymore.” 

Despite the sad gaze in Elsa’s eyes, Anna couldn’t help but feel utterly flabbergasted at the statement. “ _ What? _ Why wouldn’t I keep to myself? We’ve literally been fighting all of the time.” 

“It’s just--We weren’t like this before!” 

“Before Kristoff?” Anna asked, jaw dropping. 

Elsa nodded. “Yes, exactly!” 

Scoffing, she couldn’t believe her ears. “I’m allowed to date, Elsa!” 

“But where has it gotten you? You ended up with Hans and now you’re with Kristoff.” 

Anna felt her fingers tremble with anger. Taking a step towards her sister, she shoved a finger into Elsa’s face. “Don’t you  _ dare _ compare Kristoff to Hans. He is nothing like him.” 

Elsa rolled her eyes. “Sure, he’s not. You said Hans was great too when you first met him even though I knew otherwise. Why can’t you just accept that you don’t have a decent taste in men.” 

Gasping allowed, the younger sister stepped back. Elsa quickly covered her mouth as if to try to take the words back. Oh, but it was far too late. 

“Wait--Anna--I didn’t--” 

Shaking her head, Anna held up a hand. “ _ Don’t. _ You don’t know a damn thing about me, Elsa! Or Kristoff! So  _ lay off! _ ” 

Not even bothering with her coat, Anna stormed right back out the door. Fuck sleeping there. Fuck  _ being there! _ Elsa was driving her insane. Why was she so caught up in her business!? Didn’t Elsa have her own job and life to attend to? Why did it matter who Anna dated? She didn’t stop her from dating Hans and, clearly, that turned out just wonderfully. 

As she strode down the sidewalk of the driveway, Anna gasped at the silhouette coming towards her. She’d know that figure anyway. 

“Kristoff?” she breathed. “W-What’re you doing here?” 

Without an answer, he gathered her in his arms. “I could sense something was wrong,” he muttered against her crown. Kristoff stroked her auburn locked to calm her as she squeezed him in return. Oh, she didn’t know what she’d do without him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m here, Anna, what do you need?” 

“You. Just you. Take me with you.” 

Kristoff cupped her cheeks, pulling her in for a gentle kiss. “Of course.” 

  
  


When they arrived at the large apartment, Sven was nestled on the couch with a soda bottle in his hand. Glancing at the two of them, he gave a surprised look.“Oh? Do I need to head out?” he joked. 

Kristoff just gave him a look before clearing his throat. 

Suddenly, Sven’s teasing grin fell right away. His brows furrowed as he stood off the couch. “What’s wrong?” 

Sniffing, Anna shook her head. She’d cried the entire way over to their apartment in Kristoff’s car. She couldn’t take any more waterworks for the evening. She was too exhausted to humor her coworker. 

When Sven reached the pair, he gave Anna a pat on the shoulder. “You want some tea?” 

Anna wordless nodded before Kristoff guided her to his room. It was going to be a long night of comfort cuddles, but that was fine with her. She didn’t need more from Kristoff. Only his presence. Only him. He was all she needed. 

When Sven brought her some warm tea, she held the cup with both hands and thanked him. Kristoff held her in his arms the rest of the evening until she slowly drifted off to sleep. Anna could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks as she dozed. Why was this so hard? Why couldn’t Elsa just trust her for once? Anna had already had a rough evening after they’d run into Hans, and then Elsa completely insults and scolds her like a child. 

Anna couldn’t take it anymore. 

She needed to find out the truth as to why Elsa was behaving this way if it was the last thing she did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm a day off again. The last two days have absolutely kicked my ass lol. Also, I know this chapter kind of jumps around but it's really a set up for the future chapters. 
> 
> All the shit is about to go down. Oop.


	16. Red Lips Part 1

When Anna awoke, the bed was empty next to her. She didn’t know how she survived not sleeping next to Kristoff when she was at home. He was so warm… and safe. His protective nature always had him spooning her, keeping him tightly in his arms while her back pressed against his chest. Sleeping without him was just so… lonely. 

Sitting up in her groggy state, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes were puffy and throat clogged from sobbing herself to sleep. Anna wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth before stretching. She was  _ exhausted _ . Thankfully, it was Sunday so the bakery opened later. That must’ve been why Kristoff hadn’t woken her up. 

She reached for the nightstand and grabbed her phone. There were tons of missed calls and apologetic messages from Elsa. Anna just felt so empty regarding the situation. She couldn’t understand why her sister had changed so drastically since Anna had begun working at the bakery. It made no sense. Sure, she  _ was _ technically hiding something from Elsa. But was she going to do? Go up to her sister and say: “hey, Kristoff’s a vampire and I’m his mate. What’s for dinner?” Obviously not. 

Sighing, she read through Elsa’s messages asking where she was, if she was okay, how sorry she was for what she said. Anna replied telling her that she stayed with Kristoff and that she’d see her after work. 

She slipped out of the bed, looking down at the clothes Kristoff lended her to sleep in. That absolutely swallowed her. But Anna couldn't complain since the material was so comfortable. She'd need to invest more into big sweatshirts. It was clear she'd been missing out by wearing form fitting tops. 

When Anna finally left the sanctuary of Kristoff's room, the two men were sitting at the kitchen island. She tried not to focus on the fact that Sven was casually sipping blood through a bendy straw. Kristoff had a mug, but she could only assume what was in it. 

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty," Sven grinned, fangs on full display as his irises glowed that strange ruby color.

Huh. So drinking blood really did trigger that appearance, she mused. Despite being marked, Anna still soaked up all info about them like a sponge. 

"Morning," she grumbled. 

Kristoff merely smiled at her, seeming to understand that she felt utterly awful. He could probably sense it. He held his arms out from his seat on the stool. Anna had no qualms about slugging her way to him and plopping her head onto his shoulder. 

"We have work in two hours," Kristoff told her as he rubbed her back. 

Sighing, Anna nuzzled into his nape. "I guess I should go home to get ready. Elsa isn't normally there at this time." 

"You don't have to. You left your jeans here last time." 

Anna leaned back to look at him. She almost laughed at the rosy hue on his face. "I did?" 

"Uh, yeah. All of your clothes, actually." 

Oh, shit. He was right. When Kristoff drove her home back then, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath the leggings and sweatshirt. She had been too tired and drained from the previous evening to even fret over putting on underwear when she’d gotten home. Anna had simply collapsed on her bed and fell right back to sleep, ignoring Elsa’s tangent about going out and not telling her where she went. 

Kristoff spoke up again. “I-I, uh, washed them for you. I-If that’s okay?” 

Anna broke out into a grin before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re wonderful. Thank you.” 

“No problem…” 

Sven cleared his throat, garnering both of their attention. “Sooo, Kris, the dinner tonight… are we leaving together?” 

Anna was entirely confused. What dinner? 

She watched as Kristoff hissed, grimacing. “I completely forgot.” 

Blinking, she piped in. “Dinner?” 

Sven glanced between the two of them. “You… didn’t invite Anna? Bulda is going to kill you.” 

“Sven!” 

Anna gasped, gaping at him with eyes wide. “Is it a family dinner? A get together?” 

Kristoff groaned before nodding. “Yes, it’s basically a clan meeting where we all sit around and drink blood. It’s stupid.” 

“I want to go!” 

“Anna--” 

_ “Pleaseee _ ,” she begged, jutting out her bottom lip into a pout. 

“Ugh, fine.” 

“Yay!” Anna bounced on her toes excitedly. Looking between the two of them, she paused. “Um… mind if I use your shower?” 

She  _ did _ have to get ready for work after all since she’d lucked out that she’d left her clothes there after their heated romp. But when Anna jumped in the shower, she was jittery. How exciting! She was going to meet Kristoff’s family! His mother! She was going to be with the  _ clan! _

She just couldn’t wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I know I'm late again. It's been a rough week and I've just had a lot going on. I'm dividing this chapter up into two parts too just to make sure I get something up. I'll get the rest up later tomorrow.
> 
> Also, the update schedule is gonna be basically out the window at this point because I'm going to try to update daily all the way to Halloween! (I may not update Saturday because I have a work commitment)


	17. Red Lips Part 2

The work day at the bakery had felt so slow. Anna was far too antsy thinking about her evening with Kristoff. She couldn’t believe she was actually going to be a  _ vampire _ family gathering. How insane was that! Never in her wildest fantasies would she be able to intermingle with a clan. It seemed almost like a dream. But she knew it was reality. A crazy one she was living in. 

Anna briefly explained to Elsa via text that she’d be going with Kristoff to an event with his family, so she’d be staying the night with him once again. Instead of being confrontational as usual, Elsa just agreed in response, much to Anna’s surprise. 

When she arrived back at the home she shared with Elsa, the redhead made her way up to her room. Kristoff said this was a formal attire, so she needed to find her best dress. She settled on a short, sleeveless, black party dress with lace at the next. It was elegant enough for a formal event, but not too much. Not like the extravagant dresses her parents used to force her into for their galas and fancy dinner parties with their bosses and fellow rich friends. Anna hated being in high society like that. Kristoff told her that vampire society was very similar… so maybe she’d never get to escape it. But at least she had Kristoff to care about her now instead.

Anna let her curly auburn locks fall free over her shoulders, covering the mark on her neck. She didn’t want Elsa to see, but she also felt no need to show it off. If she was entering this mansion with Kristoff on her arm, then there wouldn’t be much need for questions. Besides, she could always toss the hair over her shoulder and expose her neck if necessary. Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to. 

Elsa popped her head into the bathroom where her sister was touching up her makeup. Anna figured that red lipstick was attractive and appropriate for the occasion. 

“Oh, wow. You never wear that color,” her sister stated.

Anna smiled with a shrug. “Well, it’s like a family gala so I want to look nice. Besides, red lipstick always goes best with black dresses.”

Elsa leaned against the door. “If you say so… Do you want me to do your hair?” 

“No!” Anna blurted out, gripping her auburn locks in panic. 

There was that look on Elsa’s face. One Anna couldn’t read. It was like… she knew something but couldn’t express it. Like she was confused and angry but also doubtful. There were so many emotions combined into those bluebell eyes. Anna wasn’t sure what to say. Or why she could read her sister much easier these days. 

“Anna… Are you hiding something from me?” 

The panic that shot up Anna’s spine sent her heart hammering in her ribcage. She couldn’t be interrogated by her sister right now. The more that these incidents with Elsa kept happening, the more Anna felt herself growing paranoid that her sister actually knew something about Kristoff’s true nature. And that terrified her. If Elsa knew the truth, there could be detrimental ramifications. Anna knew her sister well enough to know that this would be a huge deal. That Elsa would be protective and blow it out of proportion. 

Despite her hesitation, Anna shook her head. “...No. Of course not.” 

Elsa didn’t look convinced. At all. 

The knocking at their door saved Anna’s skin as she quickly fled past her older sister towards the door. Kristoff was there looking handsome as ever. His navy button down and black slacks worked so well for him. It was a bit on brand that Kristoff was a vampire who looked great in dark colors, she mused. 

“W-Well,” Anna turned to Elsa--who had followed after her--with a small wave. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Elsa gave a half-hearted wave in return, brows pinched as if contemplating something while there was a frown on her face. “Yeah. See you.” 

o~o~o~o

Anna knew that this would be a big event. She just didn’t realize  _ how _ big. If anyone ever wondered how many vampires they could cram into a large dining hall, well, Anna could probably give them the math. 

Kristoff tugged her into the corner, his scowl etched across his lips. Anna smiled up at him, bending enough to get in his peripheral. 

“Hey, are we going to stand here while you sulk the whole time?” she grinned. 

He didn’t seem too amused with her joke. “That’s the plan.” 

Scoffing, Anna glanced around the room. It was pretty clear who the vampires were versus the humans. The pointed ears and fangs were dead giveaways. But it dawned on her then that Kristoff still looked as she usually saw him. Bumping him with her hip, she got his attention. 

“Shouldn’t you be like… in your, uh, natural form?” she asked, gesturing her head towards the crowd. 

Sighing, his shoulders slumped. “I don’t… I wasn’t planning on you seeing me like that any time soon.” 

“Why not?” 

Pursing his lips, Kristoff gave a lopsided shrug. “I don’t know. It ruins the illusion that I’m not a freak, doesn’t it?” 

Anna huffed at that, shaking her head with a knowing smile. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek. “You’ll never be a freak to me. You should be comfortable here in your own environment. Not putting on a show just because I’m here.” 

“Okay… Fine.” 

The change was hardly noticeable. Anna wasn’t sure what she had expected. Maybe that he would transform before her very eyes, but it wasn’t like that at all. It was simply as if an illusion dissipated. His ears were normal one second then in a blink they weren’t. Anna gaped in surprise. The difference wasn’t even that much. But to her… it was amazing. 

Why did they make him look even cuter? 

Smiling, she trailed her hand up and brushed over the pointed tip. She couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re so cute.” 

His cheeks pinked at that. “Anna…” 

The sound of someone clearing their voice sent Anna flying away from him. She was surprised to see the tiny old man who had given her the job at the bakery those few months ago. Anna found herself desperately wanting to thank Pabbie for the opportunity. Thanking him for leading her to Kristoff. 

But the words all died on her tongue. 

“Pabbie?” Kristoff asked, pushing off the wall. “What is it?” 

The elder man smiled at the two of them before giving Kristoff a curt nod. “Kris, would you mind if I had a word with you?” 

Glancing between Anna and Pabbie, the blond seemed unsure. She could sense his worry and doubt through their bond, but Anna sent him a wave of reassurance that seemed to calm him. She’d be okay. Could handle herself for a few moments. 

“Yeah, sure…” he reluctantly agreed before giving Anna one last glance as he walked away. 

With her date occupied, she decided to do just a bit of exploring. She wouldn’t go far, obviously, she would dare want to worry Kristoff. The mansion was even bigger than Anna imagined, almost like a castle. The home she now shared with Elsa was rather sizable, but nothing like this. Even the mansion she grew up in wasn’t of this caliber. 

When Anna ventured down a small corridor, there was a sudden echoing of heels clicking against the linoleum. She paused in her steps, glancing around to side a rather curvy woman with bouncing blonde curls--and some  _ other _ things that bounced--strutting up behind her in a skin tight black dress. Anna thought for a moment that such attire was rather inappropriate for a  _ family _ gathering, but granted, she didn’t really know if everyone in the clan was blood related. Krsitoff had made previous comments about being with someone in the clan, so she assumed not. 

The smile on the blonde’s face was smug as her hips swayed. Anna felt a little inferior… but Kristoff appreciated her body, despite her lack of…  _ assets. _ So, this woman couldn’t intimidate her like that. Kristoff’s opinion of her was the only one that mattered. And he ate her up--literally. In more ways than one. 

The woman looked Anna up and down, placing a hand on her hip. “Oh, so you’re the girl Kristoff decided to make his play thing. It’s about time,” she said, nose held high.

Anna tried not to show her disgust on her face. “Excuse me?” 

“Vampires don’t mark humans for love, sweetie. I don’t know what he told you, but it’s a lie. You’re just like every other human here. You’re gonna croak off eventually, and he’ll move onto the next human girl who spares him a glance. I guess he just has a thing for redheads, who knew?”

“You must not know Kristoff at all.” 

The blond gave her a look as if she were stupid. And Anna didn’t take that very well, feeling herself tense. “Oh please, I know all about those stupid delusions he had about finding another vampire to fall in love with like his parents. Even Sven has had a marked human, so it’s about time he got with the times instead of waiting for love,” she said, picking at her nails as if trying not to look at Anna. 

“Look, I don’t know what you  _ think  _ you know, but Kristoff and I are  _ dating. _ We’re in a  _ relationship _ . Love is clearly part of that equation.” 

She scoffed. “Ha! That’s not how this works.” 

“That’s not how  _ you _ work. Kristoff and I work differently. So, please mind your own business.” 

The blond bowed up to her. “You’re just a filthy little human. You can’t talk to me that way.” 

“But I just did.” 

Clearly, this girl wasn’t used to being put in her place. She opened her mouth as if to speak again, her fangs sharp between her ruby lips. 

“Valerie… I’d say that’s enough,” a new voice spoke. 

The women turned to see a short, dark haired woman with tanned skin smiling at them calmly. Anna’s heartbeat quickened, knowing that she was either in for more insults or this snobby bitch was going to finally leave her alone. 

“Bulda,”  _ Valerie _ sputtered. “Did you  _ hear _ what she said to me?” 

Bulda looked unimpressed. “Yes. I did. I’d say you deserved it for speaking to someone new to our clan that way.” Valerie seemed like she was about to argue, but the older woman spoke again. “I’m pretty sure I saw Jeffery looking for you, dear.” 

Lifting her chin, Valerie gave Anna another once over before flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Yes, well, my pet gets lost without me, so I should go find him.” 

Her heels clacked as she strode away, hips and ass swaying once again as she trotted. Anna rolled her eyes, unable to help herself. 

“So, you’re Anna?” 

Sucking in a breath, Anna pursed her lips before nodding. She expected more harsh words but instead was surprised with a warm embrace as the woman tugged her in. 

“Oh, I’m so glad my Kristoff found you.” 

...What?  _ My Kristoff? _

“Wait,” Anna pushed back to arms length. “Does that mean you’re Kristoff’s mother?” 

She smiled. “I am.” 

Eyes wide, she pulled her arms back to her body, giving the older woman a slight curtsy. “It’s so nice to meet you, Mrs. Bjorgman.” 

“Oh, please, dear, no need for all that formality. Just call me Bulda. I’m sorry, you had to endure such an ignorant attitude so early in the evening. She’s always like that.” 

“Thank you, Bulda. It’s okay… Kristoff did warn me.” 

Bulda grabbed Anna’s arm, looping their elbows. “Just come with me. I’ll give you the tour.” 

Anna wasn’t sure how long she’d been roaming the halls of the mansion with Bulda, just talking about Kristoff. How they met, how work was at the bakery, how genuinely happy he made her. 

“I really have never seen him talk about anyone the way he speaks of you,” Bulda told her with a proud smile. 

Anna couldn’t help the flush on her cheeks at that. “I know. I’ve been in a long term relationship before and it was nothing like what I’ve had the last two months with Kristoff.” 

“The infatuation is different with vampires. There’s a pull and love that is unexplainable. It’s nothing like human attraction where there can be a lot of longing and pining. That only lasts for so long before that longing snaps and you have to act on it,” she explained. 

“Yeah… that was basically it,” Anna admitted with a laugh. 

Bulda chuckled alongside her. “Well, I know Pabbie pulled Kristoff off sometime ago. Surely, they’re done with their conversation by now. Here,” she gestured to the nearby table. “Grab yourself some wine, dear, I’ll go find Kristoff.” 

Anna merely nodded as Bulda’s motherly warmth left her. It was something she hadn’t had in so long. It was awful to lose it. Like a piece of her left with the woman as she ran off to find her son. Not that Anna was complaining. She missed Kristoff when he wasn’t around. 

She stood at the refreshment table awfully confused. The distinct smell of iron wafted from the table. So… not everything here was wine. Some of it was clearly blood. And Anna had no idea which was which. Blood should be thicker, right? A different color? 

Why couldn’t she tell?

Anna just guessed, picking up a glass. She held it to her nose and cringed when that metallic scent hit her nostrils. 

“Please don’t drink that,” Kristoff’s voice said as he reached over her head and plucked the glass of blood from her hand. 

Pouting, she crossed her arms. “I wasn’t going to.” 

“I’d hope not. You’d be getting funny looks if you had,” he said with a grin before handing her an actual wine glass. 

“As if I’m not already getting funny looks.” 

He cringed at that. “Yeah. Ma told me about your run in with Valerie. Trust me, not everyone here is like her.” 

Anna knew that to be true, but also… she had her doubts. When Bulda took her touring, she’d noticed the obvious hierarchical tendencies of the vampires. She noticed who was getting a drink, who was following the vampires around like lost puppies, who was following orders… It was everything Kristoff had warned her about. And Anna was suddenly thankful that  _ he _ was the one who chose her instead of someone else. 

“It wasn’t pleasant.” 

Kristoff hummed in agreement as he sipped his glass. “Yeah, she’s just unpleasant to be around in general.” 

“You have some history?” 

“Oh, yeah. I’ve rejected her multiple times over the years until she finally got the hint. She finds any chance she can to grind my gears.”

Anna grimaced. “Ugh, how obnoxious.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

Bumping him gingerly with her hip, she smiled. “Your mother is really nice though.” 

“Yeah, she seems to really like you.” 

“I like her too.” 

Kristoff seemed happy about that statement. “Great. My mom means a lot to me, and I’m glad you’re getting along. But--uh--maybe we could go pay her a visit in  _ her _ home rather than this stuffy place, yeah?” 

Anna’s eyes lit up at that. “Oh, yeah! Sure! That sounds wonderful, Kristoff.” 

“Soooo, does that mean that we can ditch this place, and I can take you back to my apartment to get you out of that dress?” 

Gaping at him, her cheeks pinked. “Kristoff! I’m scandalized.” 

He flashed her that dopey grin with a half-hearted shrug. “What? I’m just being honest.” 

Honestly would work every time, Anna realized. 

o~o~o~o

Kristoff was rather serious about getting her out of the dress considering it was on his bedroom floor in mere moments after they arrived at his large apartment. She had grown to appreciate her boyfriend’s more primal side. She loved that he wanted to ravish her and make her feel so much pleasure. 

He was already dragging her panties down her legs after he’d shoved her onto the bed. When he kneeled between her legs, Anna already knew she was a goner. His tongue lapped at her folds and dipped inside her over and over. She cried out, choking on moans as her fingers buried into his shaggy blond locks. 

It didn’t take her long for her to reach her peak. Anna’s orgasm had her trembling as her breathing caught in her throat. Her lips parted in a silent moan as she came, Kristoff running his tongue flat against her slit, helping her ride out the spasms. 

She figured he was nowhere near done with her. Especially with the raw desire she saw in those darkened brown irises. His eyes were half lidded as he wiped his mouth, cleaning himself of her essence. It didn’t help too much when he kissed her. And normally, Anna may have found herself grossed out by the flavor of herself on his tongue. But she was too worked up. Felt too much of his arousal through the bond. 

Kristoff flipped her over, raising her hips towards him as he brushed his length through her folds. He sunk into her from behind, his thighs pressing flush against her ass. Anna had never done this position before. Somehow it felt still so intimate despite the fact that she couldn’t even see her lover’s face. But she could feel his touch, his large palms gripping at her hips as he began thrusting inside of her. The sounds of their slapping skin echoed through the quiet room. 

He wasn’t rough, despite his primal need. Kristoff was always so gentle with her even though his thrusts inside her were desperate and raw. Anna already felt her second orgasm building inside her. But shit, she didn’t want to finish without him. She wanted him to get his pleasure too. Maybe, Kristoff sensed that through their connection… his movements were suddenly erratic. Anna choked out a moan as she reached her second peak, feeling her walls clutch around him as her legs felt suddenly so heavy pressed against him. Her love let out a moan as her orgasm triggered his own. 

There were a few moments of silence. Both panted, trying to regain their breath from the activities. Anna felt suddenly empty when he pulled out of her. She fell to the mattress in a boneless heap as Kristoff flopped down beside her. That was the most heated romp they’d shared. There was no taking their time or gentle caresses. Only raw desire that had overwhelmed both of them. 

And Anna wouldn’t complain one bit. 

After a shower together, Anna slipped on his sweatshirt she’d worn the previous night. She was trying to be careful about not stealing too many of Kristoff’s comfy shirts. In just his shirt and her underwear, she sat on the balcony with him. A blanket was wrapped around the two of them. 

Anna couldn’t help but look at him in awe, admiring the way the moonlight illuminated his skin. He hadn’t changed back to his human appearance, so it took every ounce of her self control to not fiddle with the tips of his ears. His skin tone was much different than his mother’s… didn’t have her hair color either. But they shared the same eyes… both in color and the kindness that shone there. 

Nuzzling further into his side, she let out a sigh. “I want this forever.” 

Kristoff rubbed her side in a soothing gesture before pressing a kiss to her head. “You’ll have me forever.” 

“Yeah, but not  _ your _ forever,” she said before gazing up at him.

He glanced down, meeting her eyes. He seemed to be searching her, wondering where this was even coming from. “Is this about what Valerie said?” 

Sighing, she gave a shrug. “Maybe a little. But not completely. I just--I wouldn’t mind being your one and only… Will you, at least, consider turning me? As just a possibility?” 

Kristoff seemed so uncomfortable. So unsure. “I-I don’t want to promise anything I can’t keep, Anna.” 

“Just--Promise you’ll think about it.” 

He pressed his forehead to hers. “I just don’t want to hurt you. I care for you too much to ruin you.” 

“Kristoff… promise?” 

“Fine,” he sighed. “I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I'm still planning on this fic being done by Halloween. This past week just kicked my ass.


	18. Hot Pepper

Kristoff was definitely on a high from the night previous. He was glad he and Anna got the house cleaned up after their little sexcapade before Sven returned home. His roommate was out much later than them since he hadn’t actually ditched the get together. But he probably made himself scarce anyway, since Sven had a habit of doing that when Anna was paying them a visit. Which Kristoff was entirely grateful for. 

His roommate was nowhere in sight when Anna woke with Kristoff in the morning. He just figured that Sven was still passed out from the late night.

Anna insisted that they cook breakfast together. He wanted to object, but she didn't let him. She could be rather stern… and Kristoff really liked that. More than he should have. He watched as Anna cracked eggs with practiced ease. Kristoff never understood sunny side up eggs. He always broke the yoke… and always just scrambled them instead. 

But Anna made it look so simple. He admired her talent. Kristoff wished he'd gone into an official culinary career. Maybe, that'd be something he could do with his next identity. 

Would it be the same without Anna? Something nagged in his chest. Guilt swirled its ugly head. Despite not having her long, the thought of sixty years from now when he finally appeared to be in forties and Anna passed was too much to bear. He couldn't think about life without Anna. He didn't  _ want  _ a life without Anna. How did he even live without her all these years? 

But he couldn’t act on those selfish desires. Kristoff couldn’t bring himself to take away her humanity. Living as long as he had was a burden. Vampires were cursed with primal instincts, years of wandering the earth, and being forced to consume blood to survive. The thought of pushing that fate onto Anna disgusted him. Made him queasy when he thought about it. Even Anna asked him to, could he do it? Could he allow her that fate? 

With perfect precision, Anna slid a sunny side up egg onto his plate and grabbed the toast from the broiler. “That’s enough for your breakfast, right?” 

Kristoff nodded. “Yeah, thank you. Uh--I’ll have to have blood when I eat this so don’t freak out, okay?” 

She shook her head with a laugh. “No, you’re fine. You don’t scare me, Kristoff.” 

His chest warmed at her words. Anna really spoiled him when she gave him words of affirmation like that. She didn’t even realize she was doing it either. That was just who she was as a person. Anna was kind, caring, and genuinely wanted to be with him. She was more than he could have ever asked for. He never thought he’d ever be with a woman, much less a human with such a good heart. 

Kristoff couldn’t help but smile as he opened the freezer. Only to not find any blood bags in there whatsoever. He hissed a curse, closing the freezer with a groan. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Sighing, he glanced back at her. “It was Sven’s turn to ask for blood bags. He must’ve forgotten again.” 

“What kind of blood do you drink?” 

Kristoff grimaced. “Well, usually human blood is donated to us. We typically have either a vampire or a marked human that works in a blood bank or a hospital, so we’re able to get blood that way. Sometimes we use substitutes. Everyone has a blood preference. Sheep blood isn’t too bad, actually.” 

“So… What I’m hearing is, to get human blood you steal donated blood?” 

He shrugged. “I mean… That’s better than murdering people to get it, right?” 

Anna gave a curt nod with a smile. “True.” 

Reluctantly, slid the plate across the island. “Here. I’ll get sick if I eat it without having blood in my stomach first.” 

The heartbroken look on her face hurt him in more ways than he could have ever imagined. Anna loved to cook for him. He knew that. So, not getting to eat her breakfast she made him--even if it was just an egg--was such a disappointment. And it made her sad as well. 

As she gazed at him with a determined look, Kristoff could see the gears turning in her head. “It just has to be blood, right?” 

“...Yes?” 

“Can’t you just have some of mine?” she asked with a shrug, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. 

“W-What?” His heart rammed against his chest at the thought. “Drinking from a mate is supposed to be a very intimate thing. It triggers a lot of emotions, so I’ve heard.” 

She smiled at him. “C’mon, Kristoff, it’ll be fine. You need breakfast to start your day. Besides, this is the last breakfast we’ll get to have together for a few days. I definitely can’t keep staying here to avoid Elsa or I’m gonna start putting you guys out.” 

“Anna, you would never--” 

“Shush, stop stalling. How do you want me?” 

The implication of those words almost had him hitting the floor. Swallowing, he timidly grabbed her hand. “Your wrist should be fine.” 

“You’re not going to make me bleed out, are you?” 

Kristoff quickly shook his head. “No, no. The wound will close when I--well--when I lick it.” 

“You have magic spit, too?” 

Kristoff snorted, before taking her hand. He pulled her fingers to his mouth, pressing gentle kisses on her digits and on the back of her palm before flipping her hand over and exposing her wrist to him. 

He nipped at her vein with gentle pressure, her blood oozing from the surface of her skin as he licked the small wound. There was something so strange about it… Kristoff had gotten used to the rustic taste and learned to tolerate it for survival. Some vampires genuinely loved the taste of blood, but Kristoff was not one of them. But Anna’s blood was so different. It tasted so sweet to him. Was it because she was his mate? Did that change the taste of her blood just for him? 

He was so timid with his tongue as he lapped the blood from her skin. He then knew what his kind meant when they said this was an intimate experience. Having Anna’s blood was doing all sorts of things to him. It caused a heat to swirl inside his gut as he watched her ocean eyes glaze over while she watched him. Apparently, whatever this feeling was that danced within him… Anna was feeling it too. 

God, he just wanted more and more of her. But he had to be careful. Reason reminded him that Anna would be in trouble if he drank too much. So, Kristoff gave the wound a gentle lick, watching as it healed up quickly leaving nothing but a small scar. She gaped at him, looking between him and her wrist. 

His blood was roaring in his ears as he placed another kiss to her wrist. Anna seemed to have other ideas though, giving into the fire that sizzled inside both of them. She grabbed his collar, yanking him down and pressing her lips to his. It didn’t take but mere moments for Kristoff to respond in kind and their kiss quickly turned into a pre-breakfast sloppy makeout session. Grabbing her, Kristoff lifted her onto the island and moved to stand between her legs. A vague passing thought reminded him that it probably wasn’t the best idea to have his girlfriend’s ass on the island where they cooked and often ate, considering he and Sven usually opted out of eating at the table. But she wasn’t bare. She was clothed so… fuck it. His fingers buried into her auburn locks as their mouths melded together. Kristoff’s palms traveled down her sides, gripping her hips. Yanking her forward, he pressed the bulge in his sleep pants against her. Anna whimpered against his lips. Fuck, he wanted her right then, right there on that island. He didn’t even care if they ate there. 

However, when he heard the door to Sven’s bedroom open, Kristoff nearly had a heart attack as he quickly moved from her person. Anna looked ravishing as he took in the sight of her on the island. She was panting, face flushed, and those lidded eyes filled with desire almost pulled him back in. Gulping, she slid off the island and came towards him. She pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“I-I think it’s time to eat,” she murmured. 

Kristoff couldn’t agree more. 

o~o~o~o 

The day at the bakery was a lot slower pace. There weren’t as many customers as usual, so Kristoff wasn’t slaving to get new batches of treats out every hour. Anna’s new red velvet recipe had been a huge success. Especially with the vampire customers. He wasn’t exactly sure why… but maybe his kind just had an attraction to the color because of their nature. No matter, he still got to spend time with Anna. So, he didn’t really mind how slow business was. 

Pabbie discussed with him about hiring new employees while at the clan gathering. Kristoff agreed it’d be easier to function if they had more staff working the cash register since Sven and Anna often had to run back and forth between the customers and the kitchen. His boss agreed that it’d be best if the three of them stuck to the kitchen while other employees worked the front. Kristoff wasn’t exactly sure when Pabbie planned to make these hires, but it was nice to know they were probably coming. 

Kristoff adored baking beside Anna. She just created food with ease, and he admired that about her. Baking was really a science that his girlfriend had down pat. He wished he could say the same for himself. While he knew he wasn’t  _ bad _ , he wasn’t Anna’s level either. 

He watched her whisk like a pro and mix her wet and dry ingredients as if it were second nature. Kristoff remembered the struggle he had to not just mix everything together in a heap when he took those baking classes. Anna was much more patient than he was. 

When she brought a batch of the red velvet cupcakes out of the oven, Anna held them up to him with a grin. “How do they look?” 

He smiled softly at her. “As wonderful as they always do.” 

The answer seemed to satisfy her enough. 

Kristoff hated that he’d have to sleep alone that night. God, he loved that Anna had been staying over for so many nights. He knew it was selfish because she was mostly just trying to stay away from Elsa who’d been driving her insane since Anna had begun her job at the bakery. He may have been paranoid, but he always felt so weary of Elsa when he was around her. She frightened him a good bit, and not in the “you’re my girlfriend’s family and you make me nervous” kind of way. In more of an “impending doom” way. Kristoff knew there was something up with her, but he couldn’t place a finger on what it could be. Maybe, Elsa really was just an overprotective sister. It’d make since she and Anna’s parents passed away. 

At the end of the night, Kristoff dropped Anna off at her large home. She walked over to her car immediately. “I have to get some groceries for the dinner I’m planning on making. I owe Elsa that much since we’ve been fighting so much.” she had said. 

Kristoff watched her pull out of her driveway and off into the direction of the local grocery stores. He just had a bad feeling in his gut. He couldn’t tell what it was, but something just wasn’t right. The blond hadn’t wanted to let Anna out of his sight. But he assumed it was just his own selfishness knowing that she was going to be back home instead of wrapped in his arms as she slept. 

But a few hours later when he sat on the couch with Sven, that  _ feeling  _ of dread overtook him. That tight feeling in his chest he felt the night he found her outside sobbing when she’d fought with Elsa. He could feel her fear through their bond. Anna was afraid, panicked, and in pain. Something was  _ wrong. _ She was in  _ danger. _

Kristoff leapt off the couch and sprinted quickly towards the door, snatching his coat from the rack. 

“Dude, where are you going?” Sven asked quickly. 

“Anna’s in trouble,” he blurted out before slamming the door behind him. 

How did something happen every single time he left her alone? Kristoff swore to himself in that moment that he’d never let her out of his sight again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally catching up... god bless.


	19. Red Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Depictions of violence, brief description of abusive relationship, blood mentions, possessiveness, and just overall a darker chapter.

She just needed groceries. All she needed was a few  _ groceries _ , dammit. Why did Anna keep ending up in these situations? Why did she have such horrible men in her life? 

Anna’s heart pounded in her chest as Hans had a hand clamped over her mouth, telling his accomplice to go. He had a knife in the opposite hand as he had her pressed against him, squeezing her tightly with his elbow. The knife wasn’t near her, but he definitely made sure she could see it. It glinted menacingly in the moonlight. 

“You did your best to hide, didn’t you, Anna?” he murmured, breathing her ear. 

His voice made her nauseated. His lips brushing the shell of her ear caused a sharp chill up her spine. Hans had treated her so poorly in the past… screaming at her, slapping her, pulling her by her hair. She knew how to handle that. The sinister tone of his voice as he calmly chuckled against her was a completely different ballpark. Anna felt frozen in place. Fear overriding any fighting she had in her. 

“That dick can’t have you. You’re mine.” 

No. She wasn’t his. She would never be his. Not again. Not ever. As soon as they parked, she’d fight back. If he wasn’t holding her so closely, she’d gladly open the door and jump out of the car. Maybe Hans knew that. 

Anna was so tired of feeling like a victim. Feeling weak. Would she be stronger if she really was turned? No, no. She didn’t need to rely on being a vampire to fight for herself. 

Kristoff would know she was in trouble right? Could she… tell him somehow? He felt her emotions through their bond without her intending him to. So, what if she tried on purpose? 

Squeezing her eyes tightly, she focused her fear and energy through her mind. Maybe, she really could reach him through their bond. 

_ Help.  _

_ Kristoff. _

_ Help! _

A flash of worry pounded in her mind. Was that Kristoff’s worry for her? She’d never really felt anything on her side of the mark except for when they were intimate. She assumed the bond was stronger on Kristoff’s end because he was a vampire. 

The car stopped. Anna opened her eyes, seeing they were in an empty parking lot of an abandoned gas station. There were only two working street lights in the area. This was bad. This was  _ really _ bad. 

_ Help! Please! Help! _

“Get out of the car,” Hans hissed. 

Anna knew this was her chance. Hans followed behind her. His arm wasn’t around her, so she had a shot to get away. Spinning on her heel, she turned quickly and slugged him with as much force as she could muster. Hans stumbled back, clutching his jaw as Anna sprinted towards the batch of trees she saw behind the abandoned establishment. If she could get there, she could hide and gather an escape plan. 

But Hans’ legs were much longer, and he recovered from her blow to his chin faster than she had anticipated. He shoved her against the side of the gas station, her head scraping against the brick causing a sharp pain to throb through her head. The knife was against her throat. Anna kept her chin up, keeping her neck away from the blade. 

Hans was staring at her throat. “What’s that? That mark, what is that?” 

Anna struggled against him. Keeping silent. 

“What  _ is _ that, Anna?” 

Gulping, she tried to reply. “I-It’s bite mark.” 

“What? Don’t lie to me,” he hissed. 

“I-I’m not.” 

“What do you think lying will accomplish here, Anna? He’s not going to have you. You belong to me. There’s no point in--” 

Anna gasped when Hans was yanked off her. Kristoff… Kristoff was  _ there. _ But he wasn’t himself. She’d never seen him in such a state of rage. His fangs were bared, eyes glowing in their ruby state. His voice was different. Kristoff snarled and growled as his fist made contact with Hans’ cheek over and over. 

Anna couldn’t speak. Couldn’t move. She was frozen in place. Body trembling in both relief and fear. Kristoff was there… but at what cost? How could she stop this? This was her fault… Entirely her fault. 

“K-Kris!” 

Kristoff paused in his movements, balled fist stopping in the air. That snarl still on his lips, teeth clenched. It was a gruesome sight. Hans was beaten bloody beneath the man she was coming to love. Because he was saving her. Because her ex was threatening to kill her, and Kristoff’s anger had gotten the best of him. 

Anna knew she looked petrified. Weakly, she reached out to him. “S-Stop, please.” 

His breathing was heavy. Kristoff’s eyes that were fired with rage dimmed, returning to their honey-brown color. Whatever trance had encaptured him seemed to fade. His arms fell to his side as he looked down at the man he had pinned. 

“Oh, fuck,” he croaked. 

Anna collapsed to the ground beside him. “It’s okay. It’s okay,” she muttered. More to reassure herself in that moment than Kristoff. 

“D-Did I just--?” Kristoff quickly moved from the man. 

Hans’ breathing was shallow but still there. He was alive. 

“N-No. I just--what do we do?” 

When a shadow casted over them, Anna panicked. But when she looked up and saw Sven standing there, relief washed over her. 

“You get the hell out of here,” Sven said. 

Kristoff looked up at his friend. His expression full of sorrow and guilt and many more emotions Anna couldn’t quite place. “S-Sven, why are you--?” 

“I knew you were going to do something stupid. I’ll take care of this, you guys just go.” 

Nodding, Anna stood on wobbly legs before gripping Kristoff’s shoulder. He stood slowly, unable to look at the damage to Hans’ face. Anna cupped his cheek, turning him to face her. 

“Hey,” she started gently, forcing him to look her in the eye. “You saved my life.” 

Kristoff grimaced at that. Tears welding in his eyes despite scrunching his face to hold them back. 

“C’mon, you guys gotta go!” Sven insisted. 

Anna couldn’t leave. Not yet. “What’re you going to do?” she asked. 

“I already caught the driver and rearranged his memory. I’ll heal some of Hans’ wounds and wipe his memory. Completely.” 

Anna blinked. “Completely?” 

Sven nodded, eyes harsh. “The only way this guy is going to leave you alone is if he has no recollection of you or who he is. Maybe, if he forgets his personality… he’ll wake up a better person.” 

Freedom. Complete freedom from Hans. He wouldn’t know who she was. He’d never bother her again… She could live her life the way she wanted to again. 

“Thank you, Sven.” 

He smiled before shooing them off. 

Anna had to drag Kristoff to the vehicle. He was silent the entire ride home. She kept shooting him worried glances. But Kristoff remained stoic. His eyes were glazed with no emotion. Kristoff stared blankly forward. Not moving. Barely blinking.

She was so worried for him. She didn’t know what to do. Kristoff had saved her multiple times. Saved her from being forcefully marked by Stephan, and saved her from Hans. Her ex was so unpredictable. But he held a knife to her throat. And she had no doubt he would’ve ended her if it meant Kristoff couldn’t have her. 

When they reached Anna’s home, he finally broke down. 

Kristoff’s face fell into his palms as he let out a sob. “I almost killed him. I almost  _ killed _ him, Anna. I-I really  _ am _ a monster.” 

“No, you were protecting me.” 

“I let myself get so angry…” 

“You can’t help that. You can’t help your nature, Kristoff.” 

With a shaky breath, he shook his head. “No, you can’t make excuses for me.” 

“Kris… Please. You  _ saved _ me. We both know what Hans was planning to do. Your instincts,  _ our bond _ , saved me. You know that.” 

“You deserve so much better.” 

Anna shook her head. “No! Stop,” sucking in a breath she touched his arm. “Kristoff, I love you.” 

His head shot up from his hands. Kristoff finally looked at her for the first time since they’d left the scene of the incident. “W-What?” 

“I love you. I love you for who you are.”

“Anna, I--” 

“You don’t have to say it. I don’t want you to say it back right now. Not while emotions and tensions are high. I just--I wanted you to know.” 

Kristoff sighed, falling back in his seat. “Thank you…” 

Anna smiled at him. Despite seeing him in such a feral state, she wasn’t afraid of him. Maybe, she was a bit fearful in the moment. She didn’t want him to think she was scared of  _ him. _ It was more of what occurred. She was afraid he would kill Hans and the repercussions of that. But she stopped him. Thankfully. 

Anna felt helpless while she watched his fist collide with Hans’ face over and over. It had made her sick to watch. She was in shock. Unable to move. But finally, she was able to stop him. 

“Why don’t we go see Bulda?” 

Kristoff nodded. “Yeah… that sounds good.” 

Bulda’s home was cozy. It was still fancy and elegant like the main estate but not too over the top. Anna felt a bit awkward as Bulda comforted her son. She felt… out of place. Anna could feel his sorrow through their bond. There was so much remorse echoing through him. 

Politely, she excused herself from the room. Bulda gave her a soft smile and nodded as Kristoff kept his eyes closed in his mother’s embrace. Anna’s chest ached at the sight. No matter what age one is… they always need their mother’s love. And she didn’t have that option. 

Wandering the hallways, she admired the art on the walls and the vases on display. She truly liked Bulda’s taste. And it was a good distraction. 

She looked up when the door creaked open. Sven gave her a nod as he walked into the entryway, hanging his coat. “Hey,” he said quietly. 

Anna gave him a sad smile. “Hey…” 

“How’s Kristoff?” he asked. 

Anna shook her head. “Not great.” 

“He with Bulda?” 

She nodded. 

Sven gave a small smile. “Want some company?” 

Sighing, she gave him a grateful gaze. “I wouldn’t mind…” 

Anna wandered the halls with Sven. They made small talk, avoiding the subject of what happened. It was for the best. Bulda could handle Kristoff for now, despite that his remorse was echoing through her entire being. 

When she saw a glass case in the hall, it caused her to pause. “Oh, I recognize these.” 

Concern flashed through Sven’s eyes. “What?” 

The rusted, old metallic objects were just like the ones she’d seen at home all those years ago. The items that got her interested in vampires to begin with. 

“Yeah, these are old vampire artifacts, right?” The look on Sven’s face had her worried. The small smile on her face slipped from her cheeks. Tilting her head, her brows furrowed in confusion. “Right, Sven?” 

Her heart sank when Sven shook his head. “Anna… These are hunting weapons.” 

“H-Hunting weapons?” 

He gave a curt nod. “These are weapons that have been used to kill vampires for centuries.” 

Oh. 

_ Oh no. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the darkest of the fic. that's kinda why it's a day late cause it took me a while to get through it. part of me wanted to axe this part of the plot, but it was necessary for Kristoff's plotline. 
> 
> also to lighten the mood: friendly reminder that sven had to spit on hans to heal him.


	20. Crusted Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight blood mention warning. Not much.

The last few hours had been an absolute whirlwind for Anna.. All too aware that her life just got extremely more complicated. Why did her father own vampire weapons? Why was he teaching Elsa about them? 

Those questions didn’t sit well in her stomach. She bid Kristoff a farewell, giving him a small kiss and telling him she needed to get home. He seemed hesitant to let her go. To have her out of his sight. She could understand… any time she’d gone off on her own lately she’d been attacked. Whether physically or by Elsa’s scrutiny, it was a miracle Anna hadn’t started losing her hair from all the stress she’d recently been put under. 

How unfortunate that the joy of her--still new--relationship was constantly overshadowed by negativity and the poor actions of others. Why couldn’t she just be happy? 

When she returned home, Anna decided she needed to find answers on her own. It was late. Elsa was already in bed since she woke early for work in the morning. Her sister had shoved all of their parents’ into one of the extra bedrooms of their large home. Maybe, she could go through her father’s things and find some information there. 

The amount of boxes in the empty room was rather intimidating. Some dust floated into her nostrils making her eyes water as she started through the boxes. Anna knew she had no choice here. Elsa wouldn’t be honest unless she forced an answer out of her. So, she’d have to find  _ something _ . 

Anna wasn’t sure how long she’d scoured through boxes until she finally found something promising, but the “ah-ha” moment when she found those weapons she saw as a child sent a shot of relief through her. Except… there were a few more that she’d never seen before. Brows furrowed, Anna reached in, grabbing a strange looking knife by its handle. She gasped when she noticed crusted specks of blood on the blade. A blade made of silver. 

Eyes widening, she chucked the weapon back into the box. Silver. Were all of these made of silver? To cause an allergic reaction? That was…  _ awful _ . Absolutely cruel. 

Anna had to look away from the box for a moment. She tried to block the images of Kristoff or Sven or Bulda or any other vampires she’d eventually come to care about being hurt by one of these horrendous objects. Humans were truly the worst…

After gathering herself, Anna pushed back the arrows and gun, which she assumed also shot weapons made from silver, and found journals at the bottom. Once opening them, she immediately recognized her father’s handwriting. 

“This… looks like research,” she murmured. 

He was studying how marking worked? The anatomy of vampires? But why? 

There were so many in depth notes that Agnarr had written. Anna found herself soaking in his words like a sponge. Her father genuinely thought that vampires were evil. However, one note written caught her off guard. 

“He thought they hypnotize people to mark them…?” 

That made no sense. It couldn’t be true. Wouldn’t Stephan have done that to her once he had found out she was human? No. Her father was mislead. 

Hold on. There were named listed. Were these fellow researchers? Partners? She squinted to read the name. 

Mattias. 

Who was Mattias?

“What are you doing in here?” 

Anna snapped the journal closed at the sound of Elsa’s voice. Panic surged through her but she willed it down. The last thing she needed was for Kristoff to show up right then while he was already upset. She had to think of a lie. And quickly. 

“I-I just… you kept acting so strange and kept accusing me of hiding something. So--So I just thought maybe  _ you _ were hiding something.” 

Elsa’s stern gaze melted away quickly, her shoulders slumping as she sighed. “I guess it’s about time I told you. Father studied vampires, and it cost him his life.” 

“W-What?” 

“Our parents didn’t die in an accident, Anna, they were killed by vampires.” 

Well. 

This day  _ could _ get worse, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a necessary plot point (obviously) that didn't fit in the last chapter, and the next scenes need to be in Kristoff's pov. So, the next two chapters could technically be one, but I'm splitting them for pov purposes. I plan on having the next one posted in a few hours since it's going to be short too.


	21. Color of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you read chapter 20 first!

Kristoff was on autopilot when he returned to the bakery the following day. It didn’t feel fair that there wouldn’t be any actual ramifications for his actions. He nearly killed a man… Yes, Hans was threatening Anna, but Kristoff knew he’d gone too far. Didn’t know his own strength. 

And that _scared_ him. It frightened him to his core. What other monstrous actions could he be capable of? Would he hurt Anna? Hurt another vampire for the sake of her? 

Nothing felt right. 

When Anna walked in the bakery, he couldn’t even look at her. He didn’t deserve those soft smiles and brushes against his hand. He didn’t deserve each gentle pat on his shoulder. Why… Why did she _love_ him!? He couldn’t deny that he loved her too. That’s why he wanted her safe. Why he wanted to protect her with every ounce of his being. 

Why he’d almost done something he’d regretted. 

“Hey, man,” Sven said gently while they sat in the break room. 

Kristoff glanced up, realizing he hadn’t even touched the food that Anna had brought both of them. She’d retreated to the register without a word, not joining them for lunch. 

“She thinks you’re avoiding her. Anna is sitting out there alone because she’s afraid you don’t want to see her. I know what you did scared you, but it’s not your fault, Kris. You just got overwhelmed. It happens to all of us.” 

Sven was right that Anna didn’t deserve to be treated like this. He needed to apologize. To give her a smile or a hug or anything to make her think that he didn’t hate her. 

“I know--I just can’t believe what I did. Or almost did, rather.” 

Sven shook his head. “But you _didn’t._ Why do you think I followed you? I’d done the same thing before when I was with Amelia. We can’t help what we are.” 

“So what? I’m just excused?” 

“ _Yes,_ ” he said with a scoff. “Anna isn’t upset with you! She literally said you saved her life. Kristoff, face the facts: Hans was going to kill Anna because the guy is a deranged lunatic. It was Anna or him. Think about it that way.” 

Kristoff felt his throat tighten at the brutal reminder. The memories from the previous night hung heavily inside his mind. Anna pressed against the brick, Hans with a knife at her throat. He didn’t remember much between the blind rage after seeing that scene and seeing Hans’ bloody face beneath him. And the fearful gaze in Anna’s eyes that _gutted_ him when she asked him to stop. 

“H-Hey, Kristoff?” 

Anna was peaking in the door of the back room timidly. He looked up at her, guilt surging inside him for how nervous she seemed to be talking to him. Kristoff had isolated her all morning… What a fool he’d been. 

“Yeah?” 

“I… There’s something I need to talk to you about.” 

With a silent nod, he followed her from the room into the kitchen. She seemed nervous as she fiddled with her fingers, not looking at him. 

Gathering his courage, he forced himself to speak. “Anna, I’m so sorry about last night.” 

Anna looked up at him, seemingly shocked by his words. “This… This isn’t about that. What happened last night was scary, I won’t lie. But I was more relieved to see you than anything else. I’m sorry you lost control, but I’m grateful you were there. I-I’m pretty sure I’m alive because of you.” 

While he was a bit relieved at her words, worry crept up his spine. What _was_ this about? 

“What is it?” he asked. 

Pursing her lips, she glanced around. “Well, I know we never really _planned_ on telling Elsa about us. B-But she definitely can’t know.” 

His brows pinched at that. “What do you mean?” 

Anna let out a nervous laugh. “Um. It turns out… my parents were killed by vampires.” 

“ _What?_ ” 

She hissed. “Yeah. So, now things are completely complicated. I don’t know why nothing in my life can’t be simple. Crazy ex-boyfriend, casually being attacked by vampires, and apparently my sister absolutely despises vampires. And has weapons to kill them! Not to mention, there’s still a whole mystery about why my father was researching vampires to begin with!” 

Anna was rambling then. Kristoff only picked up bits and pieces of what she was saying. But she was definitely right that things just got a whole lot more complicated. He finally falls in love and everything falls apart. 

o~o~o~o

Despite how much he wanted to stay with Anna to comfort her, she said there was something she needed to take care of. So, Kristoff decided to head back to his mother’s home. He just really needed her company. 

Bulda was completely shocked when Kristoff passed along the information regarding Anna’s parents. 

“That--That just doesn’t sound right, hun. It’s not in our nature to kill unprovoked. Anna was in danger last night, that’s why your reaction was so strong when you arrived. It doesn’t make sense.” 

His regret ate at him. Anna deserved better. She deserved so much better. This wasn’t right. How could she be with him when her own parents were killed by his kind? 

“Mom…” 

Bulda gave him a look, his tone seeming to worry her. “What’re you thinking?” 

Taking a shaky breath, Kristoff ran a hand through his hair. “I-I think--I need to wipe Anna’s memories.” 

“What on earth are you saying, Kristoff?” 

“Anna can’t be a part of this world. Not like this. I-I have to undo what I’ve done to her. I love her too much to let her suffer. She needs to be with someone human. Someone who can give her a normal life.” 

Bulda shook her head. “Hun, that’s crazy talk. Anna loves you. Shouldn’t she get a say?” 

“I have to do this for her own good.” 

“Undoing the mark? Wiping her memories of how much she cares for you? How is that her own good, Kristoff? You’re not being reasonable. You’re reacting too emotionally.” 

He stood from the couch quickly. “I have to protect her. Even if it’s from myself.” 

Kristoff didn’t let his mother get another word in as he strode out the door, closing it behind him. 

Anna would be safe. If it was the last thing he ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if all of this seems rushed. That's kind of what I'm going for? After Hans attacks Anna all of their lives become a whirlwind and rash decisions keep happening. I hope that's how it's coming across...?? 
> 
> Hoping to get another chapter up in a bit!


	22. Painful Truth

It took Anna some time to find the address of whoever Mattias was, but she did. And she was doing to talk to them. Elsa’s answers left her unsatisfied. Though, her sister’s hatred for vampires made sense. There were still loose ends. Still things that her sister had to be hiding. Anna wanted to know. She wasn’t going to leave until she did. 

She sat in her car for some time. It took quite a few pep-talks before she was ready to leave her vehicle and head to the door. Anna’s hand trembled as her knuckle rapped on the front door. Her anxiety was at an all time high. She wasn’t sure if this Mattias person would even be willing to talk to her. 

A man opened the door, and Anna realized he looked somewhat familiar. His eyes went wide when he saw her. As if he’d seen a ghost. 

“E-Excuse me, I’m--uh--sorry to bother you,” she started shyly. “Are you Destin Mattias?” 

His chocolate eyes softened as he nodded. “Anna Arnesen… I never thought I’d ever see you again. You look so much like your parents.” 

Anna’s lips twitched hesitantly at the compliment, swiping an auburn strand behind her ear. “Thank you.” She paused, gathering her courage. “I’m here to ask a few questions if you don’t mind?” 

Mattias gave a small smile, nodding at her and stepping back from the door. “Yes, of course. Come in.” 

Anna sat awkwardly on the couch as Mattias sat in a chair across from her. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans, unsure of where to begin. A woman walked into the room, a polite smile on her face. 

Mattias sat up. “Anna, this is my wife, Halima.” 

His wife nodded with a small wave. “Hello, dear. Would you like some tea?” 

Anna agreed. “Yes, ma’am. Please.” 

Halima gave Mattias a small pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. 

He leaned forward, elbows pressed on his knees as he gave her his attention. “So, Anna, what do you want to know?” 

“I want to know what my father was researching. Elsa said--Elsa said vampires killed them.” 

Mattias gave a knowing nod, lips pursed. “Yes, I figured that would be a question. Didn’t expect it so soon,” he chuckled. “Your grandfather, Runeard, died before you or your sister were born. He... wasn’t a very kind man when I met him. Runeard was the one who discovered the existence of vampire communities in our society and taught your father about them. Your grandfather embedded into your father that vampires were evil and needed to be eradicated.” 

Anna felt her shoulders slump. “Do--Do you feel that way?” 

He shook his head. “I did. A long time ago. Until your mother taught me otherwise.” 

“My mother?” 

Mattias raised a hand to stop her. “We’ll get there. This is a lot to take in.” 

She nodded, leaning back against the couch. Halima came in with tea on a tray, and Anna found it to be a comfort as Mattias was clearly about to drop a lot of bombs on her. She needed to be prepared for whatever else he had to tell her. 

“Agnarr gathered a group of us that were somewhat aware or interested in vampires: myself, Duke, Yelena, and Kai. Obviously, your parents were both involved as well. We researched vampires out of fear. We thought they were just blood sucking monsters that were out to kill the human race, which turned out to be completely false.” 

Anna sipped her tea, agreeing with him. “I found some of his research. It’s how I found your name.” 

“Yes, they’re are a lot of records. He treated us like employees and paid us. His business was a cover up.” 

She paused. “A cover up? B-But Elsa…” 

“Took over the family business?” 

Her brows furrowed. “Y-Yes?” 

Mattias sighed, taking a sip from his own cup. “I’ll stop beating around the bush here, Anna. Your father used his research to locate and hunt vampires. He taught Elsa the same. Agnarr wanted to teach you as well, but Iduna insisted that one of you have a normal life.” 

Her heartbeat quickened, the cup nearly slipping from her fingertips. “Elsa--Elsa  _ hunts _ vampires?” 

He nodded. “Yes. She doesn’t know the truth. She only knows what Agnarr told her.” 

Anna’s breathing felt shallow. Her sister  _ hunted _ vampires. Anna’s  _ boyfriend _ was a vampire. This was not good. This was  _ so not good. _ Elsa didn’t hate vampires just because their parents were killed by them. Elsa  _ lied _ to her. She omitted the truth completely! Her sister had so much more than a vendetta. She had a hatred that was instilled into her by their father as she grew up. No wonder Elsa found it so annoying that Anna was infatuated with vampires. Even more so after their parents died. 

Anna looked at him, her mouth dry as her brain rattled. “What  _ is _ the truth, then?” 

Mattias sighed, a guilty look on his face. “We infiltrated a clan.” 

“You  _ found _ a clan?” 

If they had the ability to find a clan. Did that mean Elsa did too? Is that why she'd been so suspicious all this time when Anna worked at the bakery? 

He nodded. “Yes. Some vampires own their own businesses so that no one notices they don’t age.” 

Anna mused for a moment that he’d hit the nail right on the head. But definitely didn’t want to confirm out loud. 

“Iduna visited the restaurant they owned almost daily for lunch. She was gathering information. Or so we thought…” he sighed. “There were more behind closed doors than I originally knew. Your parents didn’t have the best marriage but did well at hiding it.” 

Setting her tea onto the coffee table between them, Anna hugged herself. “I-I did hear them fighting sometimes, but I never really--focused on it.” 

Mattias shook his head. “They kept it hidden. From everyone. Including you and your sister.” 

“What does my parents' rocky marriage have to do with this?” 

“Because your mother fell in love with the waiter at the restaurant and became a marked human.” 

Anna nearly choked. She sat straight up in the seat, gasping aloud. “Wait,  _ what!? _ ” 

Her mother was a _marked human!?_ How on earth!? But... that didn't make sense. She died, hadn't she?

Nodding, he sat his cup down as well. “Iduna vanished in the middle of the night. Agnarr was furious and suspected what she’d done.” 

As much as Anna wanted to deny it, the story made sense. Once their mother was gone, Agnarr had gone off the rails. 

“H-He told us she died in an accident.” 

“Yes, I know. I told him it was wrong of him to tell you girls that. He told me that she might as well have been. That’s when I was--I was worried for the safety of you two, but there was nothing I could do about it.” 

“So then--wait--” Anna shook her head, trying to process the information being told to her. “Papa told us our mother died, when she didn’t. So then, she wasn’t killed by a vampire?” 

“Exactly.” 

“Then how…?” 

“Agnarr did everything he could to track down your mother. And--well--these are your parents so I’ll give you the abridged version: Agnarr found Iduna and tried to attack her mate. He was convinced that your mother was entranced by him. Iduna and her vampire escaped from Agnarr, but the fight left your father very injured. Duke accompanied him to find her, and Agnarr demanded that Duke let him die and blame the vampires. So, that’s what he did.” 

Anna was silent. Tears welding in her eyes at the story. Her entire life was a  _ lie. _

“M-My mother… is alive?” 

Mattias nodded. “Yes, Anna, Iduna is out there somewhere. Before she left, she told me that vampires weren’t what we thought. I tried to argue with her--tell her she was wrong. She convinced me, though.” He seemed to think for a moment. “I’ve done a lot of research on vampires. They are very hierarchical, a bit snobby, and stuck in their ways. They’re also violent and aggressive when provoked. But they aren’t evil.” 

Anna let out a sad laugh through her sniffles at that before nodding. “Yes, I know.” 

Mattias gave her a curious glance. 

Reaching up, she pushed her auburn locks from her shoulder, revealing the mark on her neck. His eyes went wide at the sight. 

“I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, huh?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnnnn


	23. Fall Leaves

Anna was rather dazed and confused when she finally arrived back home. She knew Elsa would be there. She’d have to confront her once and for all. 

She wasn’t surprised to find her sister sitting on the couch, waiting for her to get home. 

“Anna,” she began in that scolding tone. “We need to talk.” 

Fisting balling at her sides, Anna finally let loose. “You’re damn right we do!” 

Elsa snapped her mouth shut, eyes wide at her sister’s confrontational tone. 

“You have been treating me horribly, Elsa. You keep accusing me of being the one hiding something when you’ve just been projecting the whole time.” 

The blonde scoffed, standing from the couch. “I  _ know _ you’re hiding something, Anna. You’ve been acting weird ever since you started working at the bakery and dating that  _ guy. _ ” 

“That  _ guy’s _ name is Kristoff. And he is the only person I even feel safe around as of lately.” 

Elsa looked as if she’d been struck by those words. “ _ What? _ ” 

“I said what I said! Kristoff cares for me and listens to me. All you’ve done lately is be hard on me and accuse me. Even insulted my taste in men when you literally know nothing about Kristoff. I came to live with you to hide from Hans, but now I think I’d be better off living with him.” 

“Anna,” Elsa looked flabbergasted. “I’m your  _ sister. _ Would you really choose him over me?” 

Anna threw her hands in the air. “You don’t  _ act _ like a sister! You’ve just been on my case about everything I do.” 

“I’m just trying to look out for you.” 

“By hiding the truth from me? Like, I dunno, the fact that you  _ hunt vampires!? _ ” 

The pure look of panic on her sister’s face made the whole accusation worth it. Anna felt too pleased with herself, catching Elsa in her own lie that it made Anna forget she had a secret of her own. 

Elsa glared at her. “How did you know that?” 

“From father’s notes,” she said quickly. She wouldn’t dare tell her sister she had seeked out Mattias. Elsa needed to know the truth about their parents too, but how could she tell her? Would Elsa even listen? 

Her sister’s jaw set. “Why were you looking through his notes, Anna?” 

“None of your business,” she spat. 

Elsa’s eyes narrowed. “I’m right, aren’t I? That bakery is run by vampires. You’ve been trying to protect them from me.” 

Anna panicked at that. “What!? I literally had no idea vampires even existed until you told me yesterday!” 

“That’s a lie!” 

“How would you know!? Please, Elsa, I can’t live like this anymore. You’re constantly questioning my every move. It’s exhausting.” 

Anna wasn’t prepared for when her sister stepped forward, quickly swiping the auburn locks away from her nape. Elsa saw the mark, giving Anna a hard glare. “He has you entranced. I knew it.” 

“ _ No, _ Elsa there is no trance. I asked Kristoff to mark me. You don’t know as much about vampires as you think you do. You don’t know everything. Papa lied to both of us.” 

Scoffing, the blonde pushed past her. Anna watched helplessly as Elsa stormed up the stairs. Dread circuited through her. This was bad. This was really,  _ really _ bad. She didn't know what her sister was truly capable of. But after years of researching, and apparently hunting, vampires it probably wasn't _good._

Quickly, Anna sprinted out the front door, only to weld with tears when she saw Kristoff walking up the driveway. He must’ve sensed her distress and came to see if she was alright. 

Her chest tightened, heart aching. Anna ran up to him, pressing her hands flat on his chest and giving him a gentle shove. “You can’t be here, Kristoff. You have to go.” 

“What? Anna, what’s going on?” the worry in his eyes reminded her how much she loved him. They needed to get the hell out of there. 

Glancing back at the door, Anna felt the urgency pass through her. “You have to go. Elsa knows. She’s a hunter. We have to leave.” 

Kristoff’s breath hitched, his hands coming over hers that lay on his chest. “I-I can fix this.” 

“What?” 

They didn’t have time for his heroics. They had to  _ leave. _ Elsa was gathering who knows what. The weapons Anna found had apparently been rather dated, who knew what atrocities Elsa could commit with modern weapons? 

“Anna, I--I’ve been thinking that we shouldn’t do this.” 

She gave him a pleading gaze, but Kristoff turned away, unable to look her in the eyes. “Kris, what’re you talking about?” 

His hands traveled up to her cheeks. “I can fix it. All of this.” 

Glancing between him and the door once again, Anna gave him a curious glance.“What? How?” 

“You deserve so much better than all of this… Anna, let me set you free of these burdens, please.” 

She gasped at that, reaching up to catch his wrists. “Kristoff? You’re scaring me…” 

“I can remove the mark and erase your memories,” he confessed, pressing his forehead to hers. 

The words caught Anna off guard. Why on earth would he think of such a stupid thing? This wasn’t right. None of this was right. Her parents created a convoluted mess for their daughters to eventually clean up. How unfair! How could they be so selfish!?

“M-My memories? Of you?” she whimpered.

Kristoff sighed with a grimace, keeping his forehead to hers. He seemed unable to look at her. Unable to face the horrid words he spoke. “Yes… And of vampires completely. You’ll go back to the way things were before you got a job at the bakery. When things were simple and happy for you.” 

“But--Kristoff  _ you _ make me happy.” 

“No, all I’ve done is come between you and your sister. I-I nearly murdered your ex-boyfriend, Anna. I’m a monster. I wasn’t--I wasn’t made to be like this--to be domesticated and be in love. That’s not how my kind is.” 

She shook her head fervently in his grasp. Hot tears slipping down her cheeks, then. She couldn’t lose Kristoff. She was already losing her sister. Her family wasn’t what she thought. If Anna lost Kristoff… she’d be alone. She’d have no one. “That’s bullshit and you know it! I’ve been there. I’ve  _ seen _ your clan. So, they’re a little rough around the edges but I don’t care. I  _ love _ you.” 

“I love you too, Anna,” he wiped the tears from her flushed face. “That’s--That’s why I have to let you go. So you can be happy. So you can have a normal life.” 

“I don’t want to live a life without you in it, don’t you get that?” she begged. 

“You won’t know anything different,” he croaked. 

“ _ Please, don’t do this _ .” 

His fingers trembled against her skin. “Y-Your parents were murdered by vampires, Anna, how can you just love me so easily? After all I’ve done? After all my  _ kind _ has done to your family!? Elsa has the right idea to get rid of us, doesn’t she?”

“But you’re wrong! They weren’t!” she cried, sobs wracking through her. 

For the first time… Kristoff looked at her. Those honey-brown eyes boring into her own. Finally,  _ finally _ , she could maybe get through to him. Maybe, someone would finally  _ listen _ to her. “W-What?” 

Anna shook her head feverishly, choking down sniffles as she spoke. “It was a  _ lie _ . It’s not true. My father provoked a vampire who wounded him. He denied medical treatment and told one of his assistants to pin the blame on the vampires. To tell our family that he and our mother were both killed by them. My mother wasn’t killed, she  _ left _ him. Left  _ us! _ She left because she fell in love with a vampire and became a marked human. He was trying to get revenge by making vampires look like monsters because he was  _ jealous! _ ” 

He let out a ragged breath. “H-How do you know?” 

“I searched my father’s notes after I was suspicious about Elsa’s behavior. I found a man named Mattias who was one of the assistants, and he told me everything,” she sputtered out quickly hoping she could reason with the man she loved. “Please, Kristoff, I want to be with you. Turn me. Make me yours forever.  _ Please. _ ” 

Kristoff scoffed at that. “Haven’t I ruined your life enough?” 

“So what!? I don’t get a  _ say _ in my own fate?” she retorted. “Haven’t I  _ been _ through enough? Haven’t I had enough taken from me!?” 

“I’m just trying to protect you!” 

“You don’t have to protect me! I’m not afraid of you! I’m not afraid of whatever quality of life we’ll live together as long as you’re in it. I just want  _ you! _ And I wouldn’t be desperately trying to get the hell out of here if I didn’t!” she screamed. 

She’d had enough. She’d had enough of everyone telling her how to live her life. Tired of being lied to. 

Kristoff looked remorseful as he pulled his face away from hers. There were tears in his own eyes. Why didn’t he believe there was a better solution? Did he really feel so hopeless? 

“I can’t, Anna, I’m sorry…” His hands moved to her temples, and Anna squeezed her eyes tightly, waiting for whatever the impact of his actions would feel like. 

“Wait!” 

Kristoff and Anna both started at the sound of Elsa’s voice. Honestly, Anna hadn’t even remembered the urgency of trying to escape her sister. Too worried about her boyfriend trying to wipe her memories at the time. 

Elsa held a crossbow as she treaded carefully towards the two of them. There was a silver tip at the point of the bolt. Her gaze was hard, brows pinched as she aimed the weapon at Kristoff. He seemed completely unphased by the crossbow aimed right at him. 

Maybe… he really did feel that hopeless. Anna had tried to tell him that what happened with Hans wasn’t his fault, but he must’ve carried more guilt than she realized. It would take more than a few days for Kristoff to forgive himself. But he needed to realize his emotions were getting the best of him. He was completely irrational…

Anna hadn’t exactly helped any. Only adding fuel to his fire by dropping the bomb on him that her parents were killed by vampires… when it wasn’t even true. They’d both been through a lot in the last few days. But she could fix it. She could have a future with Kristoff if they could just get out of this shit situation. 

Elsa looked over both of them. Keeping the weapon aimed on the vampire, she looked to Anna. “What are you talking about?” 

“H-How much did you hear?” Anna asked. 

“About our parents. Father wouldn’t lie to me.” 

Sighing, she stepped away from Kristoff, giving her sister a sad look. “But he did.”

“No. No he--he wouldn’t…” 

“Elsa, it’s the truth. Mother left us. She fell in love with a vampire. Ironic, huh?” she said with a nervous laugh. 

But there was no humor in Elsa’s expression. “Mattias told you this?” 

Anna nodded. “Yes, I found his information in Papa’s research. He was very kind to me. And explained everything. Duke was the one who made up the story.” 

Elsa let out a shaky breath, stifling a sob. She nodded. “H-He was the one who told me. He said that the vampire found their location and attacked.” 

With a sympathetic look, she shook her head. “No, Elsa. Duke lied. Our  _ father _ lied. Please,” she took a step towards her, Elsa gasped and flinched back. Anna stopped her steps, worried that she’d accidently set off the crossbow. “Papa told you that vampires could entrance people, but they can’t. That’s not what marking does. I’m not entranced, Elsa. I fell in love with Kristoff, and asked him to mark me so that we could properly be together. It’s a bond.” 

“I-I know…” she muttered weakly. “I heard most of the conversation. I-I was so confused.” Swallowing, she glanced at Kristoff. “Y-You really would have her forget you to protect her?” 

Kristoff nodded. “I-I would do anything for Anna. Anything to keep her safe. Even if it’s from me.” 

Elsa seemed to take in those words, pinched brows raising in surprise. 

Anna spoke again, diverting her sister’s attention. “Papa told you vampire’s entranced humans because Mother didn’t want to be with him anymore. And he thought it was a trick.” 

Sighing, Elsa lowered the weapon. She looked at Kristoff with an icy gaze. “I don’t trust you. At all. Especially since you were about to hurt Anna without her consent. B-But I can’t say anything…” she looked at Anna with sorrow in her stare. “I know I’ve done the same. I’ve been hurting you while trying to look out for you. I-I’m sorry, Anna. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” 

Anna finally braved it since the weapon was no longer drawn. She grabbed her sister in a hug. “I love you, Elsa. I’m sorry that our parents lied to you. I’m so sorry.” 

“I love you too,” she murmured. The dam broke loose. Elsa cried into her shoulder. And Anna couldn’t help but let herself sob too. There had been so much tension between the two of them. All they’d done was fought constantly. It was a relief to know that maybe that would finally end. That there would finally be peace between sisters. 

Elsa pushed Anna back at arms length. “We still have a lot to talk about. A-And it may take some time for us to really understand the truth. But we can do it,” she intertwined their fingers. “Together, okay?” 

Anna nodded, sniffling. “Yeah. Together.” 

Her sister pulled her back in for another hug, and Anna looked over at Kristoff with a small smile. He seemed to look out of place and uncomfortable. She slipped out of Elsa’s grasp, walking over to him. 

Anna cupped his cheeks. “I understand that you want to protect me… but please don’t make my decision for me.” 

“I-I know. I just thought--I thought you’d be better off if I--” 

Hushing him, she shook her head. “No, Kris. We all do stupid things out of love,” she stretched onto her toes, pressing a kiss to his lips. “It’s okay to forgive yourself.” 

His cheeks flushed at that. She wiped the few stray tears away from his skin. Kristoff captured her in a hug, squeezing her so tightly she almost couldn’t breathe. He shook against her. Anna understood… he’d gotten so much guilt built up in his head that he thought he couldn’t escape from. But it was okay. He had to understand that. 

“Kristoff, I meant what I said… I want you to turn me.” 

He released her with a pained expression. “I-I don’t think--” 

“I want this,” she placed a hand over his heart. “Call me selfish, but I’d like to be your one and only.” 

“Fuck, I want that too, but it’s painful and--” 

Anna smiled. “That’s okay.” 

Kristoff finally seemed to save. He pressed her against him once more, burying his fingers in her auburn tresses. He caught her lips, and Anna could feel his emotions through the kiss and through their bond. His relief, his love for her, his desperation. 

Anna’s lips brushed his own when she spoke. “Let me spend forever with you,” she whispered.

He brushed his nose along with hers. “Okay,” he murmured. 

It was only slightly awkward when she remembered they had an audience. When she turned to her elder sister, Elsa looked away in disapproval. Anna walked over to her. “I need you to be okay with this. For my sake.” 

Elsa grimaced, clearly mulling over the thought. Sighing, she looked up. “Is this really what you want?” 

Nodding, she gave her sister a small smile. “Yes, Elsa. This is what I want. I-I’ve waited so long to feel like I belong with someone.”

There was so much remorse in Elsa’s eyes as she nodded. “Okay. I-I just want you to be happy. God knows, I’ve done everything I could to take it from you lately.” 

“You were looking out for me. I understand.”

And Anna did. She was grateful that she had two people who were so protective of her. That were willing to risk everything--including their own happiness--to keep her safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't seem to forced. I just wanted both people in Anna's life to finally listen to her with reason. 
> 
> Final chapter and epilogue are coming! They'll be pretty short. YEE.


	24. Rose Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: pain, blood, and smut ahead.

Being turned was a much bigger deal than Anna realized it was. It was very ceremonious and could only be done on full moons. When Kristoff told her, she held her tongue to not make a werewolf comment. It seemed that a lot of mythical creatures had some sort of correlation. 

It had been a few weeks since the truth came out. Elsa and Kristoff learned to… get along? Or co-exist for the sake of Anna would be a better way to describe it. She decided that keeping the displays of affection to a minimum around her sister was the best course of action. Even when Kristoff gave Anna a small peck on the head, Elsa looked faint. 

The day of the ceremony had Anna nervous. It was traditional to wear red satin--which she thought was odd, but seemed just fitting for how quirky she’d learned vampires were. Apparently, the process of being turned was painful, so one was sat in a warm bath to help relax their muscles while the change occurred. It could only be done by the one who marked the human. 

“So, I have to have satin… and then ruin it in water. That seems practical,” she’d grumbled to Kristoff when he explained the process. 

He snorted. “Well, you won’t stay in the clothes long afterwards anyway,” he admitted while ruffling his hair. 

Her cheeks flushed at that. “W-Wait, what?” 

“You’ll be pretty irresistible to me after the change.” 

Anna laughed. “Oh, of course.” 

Anna hadn’t realized how high up in the ranks of the clan Pabbie was. But apparently, he was rather respected considering he was the one conducting the ceremony. There was only one other human being turned. She’d seen him at the last clan gathering a few days prior. Anna hadn’t realized they would be enduring this fate together. 

Her hair was down, falling over her shoulders. They were in a part of the main estate that she’d only briefly seen during her last visits. Kristoff held her hand as he guided her across the large ballroom. There were a few other vampires in attendance. Anna had asked Elsa if she wanted to come, but she declined. Which Anna could understand. Seeing her sister turn into a creature you’d grown up despising may be too much for her to handle. 

There were candles lining the room around a large tub. Moonlight shined in through the skylight at the top of the room. Anna glanced around, heart chest pounding. Kristoff squeezed her fingers, seeming to sense her distress. 

“Kris... “ she murmured, leaning into him. “Why does this look like a seance?” 

He chuckled. “Close.” he paused, giving her a once over. “You look beautiful.” 

Anna glanced down at the short, red satin dress she wore. She figured that her boyfriend may like the dress--which was why she bought both because she knew this one was about to get ruined in water. 

Pabbie motioned them over. Anna felt the cool linoleum under her toes as Kristoff tugged her towards the tub. Pabbie gestured to the water, and her boyfriend followed the instruction. He picked her up bridal style before setting her into the water. The liquid was warm on Anna’s skin. It felt so odd to have the satin sticking to her skin in the water. 

Kristoff bent down, pulling her hair out of the water and exposing her mark. She wasn’t sure why the mark suddenly burned in the water. It was as if her body already knew what was about to happen. The blond reached ran his fingers through her hair as Pabbie spoke to the witnesses. Anna had to admit she wasn’t listening to the words, only focusing on Kristoff’s touches of comfort. It vaguely sounded like a wedding ceremony. Which… it kind of was. 

When Pabbie gestured to Kristoff again, the blond nodded. Anna sat up in the tub, giving him access to her skin. She briefly saw Bulda, who had her hands over her mouth, tearing up at the situation. Anna took a moment to think about how sweet it was. How Bulda was so moved by Anna turning for the sake of her son. For their forever together. 

Kristoff peppered soft kisses along her neck. Anna could hear her heart beating in her ears, throbbing through her body. He licked her mark, making Anna gasp at the sting. When he bit her this time, it was different. So, so different. It burned. There wasn’t just a slight pinprick of pain, instead it ached through her neck. The pain traveled through her neck, down her shoulders, through her fingers… Anna couldn’t prevent the whimper of discomfort as she clutched at the side of the tub to ground herself. 

The feeling of her body changing sucked a lot more than she expected. Her stomach was changing and churning. Heart beating quickly then slowly then quickly again. Kristoff’s fingers were in her hair again, despite his fangs still being attached to her neck. Anna groaned and cried at the burning that seeped into her veins. She felt nauseated. Bile burned her throat but didn’t reach the surface. Her eyes were scrunched closed as she hissed. Her gums suddenly ached as her canines elongated. 

“Now, Kristoff,” she heard Pabbie say gently. 

Kristoff’s fangs were suddenly away from her neck, and Anna cried out at the feeling of him leaving her skin. Her lips were pursed when his wrist bumped her mouth. 

“Here, Anna, drink.” 

Her eyes blinked open through the pain. When she saw the blood dripping from his vein, she latched on immediately. The rusted taste was unfamiliar, but not unpleasant like it used to be. Anna lapped at his skin, clutching his arm as she took in his blood greedily. Some of the pain subsided as she licked Kristoff’s wound. 

Gently, he moved his wrist from her. Anna took a breath, somewhat regaining full consciousness and awareness of her body. Licking her teeth, she was stunned to feel the fangs there. That was so… weird. 

She caught her breath as some of the pain dissipated. There was still an ache in her veins, but she knew it would go away. She felt Kristoff’s worry for her through their bond, stronger than it was before. Anna turned to him, giving him a small smile and reaching out to give him a timid stroke of the cheek. 

Kristoff returned the smile, pressing a kiss to her knuckle. “Are you alright?” 

Anna couldn’t speak. Her chest still felt too heavy. Still too much sourness in her throat. But she nodded. 

It was a few hours after the change that Anna felt like herself somewhat again. Changing out of the wet satin dress, she changed into the other dress that matched. She saw the heated way Kristoff kept looking at her. He wasn’t lying about her being irresistible to him afterwards. But they had to save face and stick around until Anna felt okay. Pabbie wouldn’t let them leave otherwise. 

Bulda sat with the two of them. They didn’t have to stick around for the other ceremony since Anna went first, and she had to be nursed back to normal for a bit. Her fangs continued to protrude, almost nicking her bottom lip a few times. Pabbie told her it’d be a few hours before she could retract them. Anna kept poking at her ears too which Kristoff kept swatting her hand away from, claiming she’d irritate the freshly changed skin. 

Apparently, her eyes occasionally flashed that ruby colored while she adjusted. Kristoff just gave her a look each time it happened. She knew there’d be a day she could somewhat control her appearance like others could. 

Kristoff wrung his hands together before looking up at his mother. “I-I… There’s something we need to tell you.” 

Anna nodded beside him, unable to speak, but wanted to be there for moral support. 

But Bulda just gave a knowing smile, surprising them both. “You’re leaving the clan, aren’t you?’ 

He flinched, looking at her with wide eyes. “H-How did you--?” 

“Oh, Kris… I know how you are. I know neither of you want to stay in Ahtohollan. This has never been home to you. And you don’t want Anna to deal with being a part of this.” 

Swallowing, he nodded. “If you think we shouldn’t then we won’t. I don’t want to do anything that would bring shame to you.” 

Bulda scoffed at that. “Hun, do you think I’ll stay here if you’re not here? Of course, not. I’ll go find a small home to retire in. Maybe, even mark a human.” 

“Mom!” Kristoff cried, scandalized. 

She laughed. “I still have a few years on me, dear. Let me live a good life.” 

Sighing, he agreed. “Yeah, okay. Fine. Y-You’re really okay with us leaving?” 

“Kristoff, all I’ve ever wanted was for you to find your happiness,” she gestured between the two of them. “And now you have,” Bulda gave a teasing smile. “Just no grandbabies before marriage, alright?” 

“Ma! C’mon!” 

o~o~o~o

Kristoff practically threw her onto the bed when they returned to his apartment. He clambered over her, pressing his lips to hers. His kisses were hurried and feverish. Anna buried her fingers into his blonde locks, returning the smooches in tandem. Fuck, she wanted him. She felt the desire he had for her as if it were her own. 

Pulling away, he murmured against her lips. “Can you speak, love?” 

“Yes…” she replied weakly. Her voice wasn’t quite back up to parr, but that certainly didn’t mean her moans wouldn’t echo through the walls of his room. 

Kristoff kissed her again, his tongue running along her fangs made her head spin. Why were they sensitive like that!? How unfair! Had it felt like that for him when she did that? Is that why it was such a huge turn on for him? 

She understood then. 

His fingers trailed up her thigh, fingers prodding at her underwear before he hooked the waistband and slipped them down. Anna lifted her hips, assisting him in undressing her. Sitting up, she reached beneath the dress, exposing her bottom half as she snapped her bra off and slipped her arms from. She yanked the lacy material from beneath her dress with a grin. 

Kristoff smirked, pushing the dress up her hips, but Anna placed a foot on his chest, pushing him backwards. 

“You’re overdressed,” she murmured. 

He gave her a flat look but, thankfully, decided to oblige. Kristoff had all of his clothes off in record time. When he settled between her thighs, Anna was overwhelmed. He blew on her heated folds, causing her to gasp before he dove in. His tongue was inside her, lapping at her walls before he licked up her slit. He sucked her swollen bundle of nerves, and Anna realized how unfair it was how easily he could get her off. This man knew how to pleasure her as if it were second nature to him. Her fingers were buried in his blond locks when she came. 

Kristoff wiped his mouth, cleaning her essence from his face. He kissed her cheek. Sliding his hands up her sides, he moved the satin material up her body as if to remove it. But Anna stopped him, shaking her head.

“The dress stays on,” she said with a smirk. 

Kristoff bit his lip, fangs poking his skin. 

When Anna pushed his shoulders, her boyfriend gave her a curious glance. “Get on your back.” 

He seemed all too happy to oblige as Anna mounted him. She rubbed her heated sex along his length, grinding her hips to his. The action earned her a groan from Kristoff as he clutched her hips. Leaning over him, Anna gave another teasing grin. “The pill still works with vampire anatomy, right?” 

Kristoff nodded feverishly. 

“Good,” was all she said before sinking down on him. 

Anna wanted to stay in that moment forever. She felt so high with him inside of her. As she moved her hips, he hit new angles deep inside of her she didn’t even know existed. Kristoff was so wonderful, always worried about her pleasure rather than his own. It’d become almost a habit for him to get her ready like that before being inside of her. His hips began to move, meeting her thrust for thrust. When he hit that sweet spot, Anna’s head spun. She gasped, clinging to his shoulders. Anna had never tried to be on top before. Damn, she’d be doing it a lot more often. 

Kristoff sat up, capturing her lips in a kiss. God, she loved him. She loved him so much. She couldn’t wait for many, many more years of this. Of being together. Of eventually growing old together. 

Anna gasped into his mouth as she came. Kristoff tugged her hair as he followed suit not too long after, the pleasure of her orgasm ringing through their bond was far too much for either of them. 

“I love you,” she sighed, burying her nose into his shoulder. 

There was a desire to bite him there. To mark him as he marked her. Her gums ached too much to chew anything in that moment… but she’d do it. Eventually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheehehheee


	25. Epilogue

Leaving Oh! Positive was bittersweet for both of them. They’d have to start over, and it’d be difficult since they were leaving the clan. Pabbie’s reaction was rather negative--as to be expected. But Anna and Kristoff both knew that this was the best course of action for both of them. 

Anna hugged Sven, so many emotions swirling inside of her. “You’ll come visit us, right?” 

“Oh, please, I’ll be there every weekend,” he said with a snort. “Arendelle is only two hours away. I can make the drive.” 

She smiled up at him. “Thank you, Sven. For everything.” 

Sven returned the grin. “Take care of him for me.” 

“Of course.” 

When Kristoff and Sven said their goodbyes, there were a lot more dramatics. A lot more tears shed. It was hard, Anna knew. Kristoff was leaving his best friend. But she really hoped Sven really did keep up his end of the bargain and come to visit. 

“It’s not going to be the same around here without you guys. All these new, young vamps are so boring. Don’t know how to have a good time.” 

They all shared a laugh at that as Kristoff and Sven hugged once more. 

Sven gave Anna a pat. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep your recipes on the menu. Your legacy will live on.” 

She smiled at that. “Thanks, Sven. Oh! Wait!” She ran over to one of the blood filled pastries she’d made. “I can finally eat these!” she realized. 

When Anna took a bite, she finally understood what all of the fuss was about. Damn… They were good. She felt a spike of pride in her chest. Maybe, baking really was a calling of hers. 

Taking one last look around the bakery that changed her life completely, Anna gave a sad smile at the sight of her and Kristoff’s aprons and nametags sitting on the table. She’d thank Pabbie one day when he was no longer grouchy about the two of them leaving the clan. 

o~o~o~o

Kristoff and Anna were completely moved into their apartment in Arendelle. Elsa had come to help them, and Anna was grateful. She was glad Elsa was really on board with their relationship. Kristoff had assured both of them that he wanted to do things by the book. He wanted to marry her, wanting to have children, and live happily ever after. 

Anna couldn’t help but agree. 

When the sisters were alone, Anna spoke up. “What’s bothering you?” she asked. 

Elsa made a face. “It freaks me out how you can do that now.” 

Laughing, she shrugged. “Sorry. Tell me what’s up?” 

The elder sister sighed. “Well, I’ve been changing the direction of our “family business” obviously. But I have all of these resources, Anna… I want to find our mother.” 

Anna gaped at her. “You… what?” 

“I’m going to track down our mother. She at least owes us some answers as to why she did what she did.” 

Pursing her lips, she nodded. “You’re right, but… Elsa, she could’ve wiped her memory. She may not even be human anymore.” 

“That’s fine. I just--I need to know.” 

“So… you’re leaving then?” 

Elsa nodded. “Yes. I don’t know where I’m going or how long I’ll be gone,” she pulled Anna into a hug. “I’m so happy for you. I’m glad you have Kristoff.” 

Anna felt tears brim, but she blinked them away. Acceptance felt so much better than she ever imagined it to be. 

o~o~o~o

Anna laid on Kristoff’s naked chest as he stroked her bare back. It was very like them to christen the new bed they’d just put in earlier that day. She did it… she marked him. Anna couldn’t help but look at the two bite marks on his neck with pride. Also the little red blotches that would definitely be hickies the next day satisfied her as well. Anna leaned in and kissed the mark, making Kristoff’s breath hitch. 

“I love you,” he murmured, nuzzling her for a kiss. 

When she obliged him, Anna smiled against his lips. “I love you too.” 

“I’ll never know how I got so lucky,” he said as he peppered kisses down her neck to her chest. 

Anna giggled at that. “I can’t wait for forever with you, Kristoff.” 

Kristoff smiled up at her. Reaching up, he cupped her cheeks. “Me too.” 

She hummed in amusement. “Drinking blood is still taking some getting used to. But I’m sure I’ll get used to it in the next two hundred years.” 

Snorting, he nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. Besides, you can just keep having mine.” 

“And you can keep having mine as well.” 

Grinning, he kissed her again. “Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONEEE!!!   
> Omg I can't believe I actually finished this in time. I think some of the content may have suffered from the time crunch, but I'm still pretty proud of how this fic turned out. 
> 
> See you guys at Christmas ;D


End file.
